Melody of my life
by juicy.kiwi
Summary: A kinky love story between two devoted musicians. "I will lure you, trap you, enchant you ... with my melody." Will their love lasts through the up and down of the life on stage and on campus? AU - On short break
1. Title 1: Opposition meeting

Disclaimer: I would be soooo ... rich if I owned Naruto. Sighed ... sadly ... I'm only a merely poor student.

* * *

**Melody of my life**

**Title 1: Opposition Meeting.**

_Franz_

_Beethoven_

_Niccolò Paganini_

_Schubert_

_Strauss_

_Chopin_

…

_I want to master them all_

_Play their pieces on the grand stage, to lure the world with my music, my melody_

_The way I was lured by you_

Fluidly flowing key strokes filled the East Music Wing. Inside an empty hallway, magic was played. Magical music enchanted the air.

Behind the grand piano, was a pink hair girl, her name like the soft flower color of her hair, Sakura, Sakura Haruno, widely known as the piano prodigy. The girl, who could cure thousands of broken souls with her melody.

Such graceful fingers were lightly skipping, dancing on the ivory-ebony key board.

Her body, soul, and mind were in trance, being one with the music from the elegant piano.

From the other wing, on the rooftop of the Music Academy, the sound of heart thumping, mind swooning swept thoroughly.

Hand crafted, the world class violin was enthralling by its owner. Sasuke Uchiha, second son of the world-renowned musician and a dear brother of a music producer.

Such softness, caress in his sound. His feet took each step as if he was waltzing with the piece of enchantment. This heart-throbbed of a male specimen could entice any beauties with his melody.

Strong lean shoulder … supported his solid piece of soul. Hand lightly drew the elastic strings to work.

"!?" … '_Must not get distracted.' _

…

'_Hn. It's that wrenched pianist again.'_

…

'_Damn it.'_

…

'_I can play better.'_

…

'_Cheh. Violin is nothing to my piano.'_

…

The two continued their usual battle, using melody as arsenal, unknowing of each other identity.

1

2

4

5

…

'_Hn. That person … is getting better.'… 'Perhaps better than me' … 'Hn. Nonsense.'_

…

'_Incredible. A violin that can follow my fast tempo.'_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**  
_

Another full morning at the Konoha Academy of Music, crowded with selective three thousand students from all Japan and the world. KAOM was one of the most prestigious schools where music talents could sprout and strived to the max. The school was divided in to four wings, each wings had a total of ten halls. Then each hall was specified for a certain instrument or musical study. All could be said, KAOM was not the average everyday music university.

"Forehead!!!"

The pink hair girl turned around at the voice of her friend calling her.

"Pig."

"Sche … Did you get home late again yesterday?" Ino slapped her friend's back.

"Yea. I need to practice my piece for the next exam." Rubbing her sore shoulder, she turned the corner to the main hall.

"You really need to take a break. Did that mysterious violin player show up again?" Her eyes sparkled with interest.

"Unfortunately, yes. I got so into battling with that person. I got carried away and didn't practice my piece at all."

"Heh. Oh well. You really don't need all that practices. Come on … you're the prodigy here. Piano hall shines with your name everywhere."

Walking pass the big tinted glass hallway, the two dodged the people walking the opposite direction.

"Hey! ...Watched it." Ino yelled at the running bunch of freshmen. "Can't get any respect as an upperclassman at all."

"Please Ino." She rolled her eyes at the girl. "We still have another year before becoming a Senior."

"Hey don't try to change the subject. Any idea who's the mysterious violist? Oooh … he could a very very handsome hunk … you know … tall, tan… lean … good to eat. Very loving, passionate." Ino was wrapped in her own fantasy.

"Ino. No. No. I don't have time for that. Two. That person can also be a girl. Three. What are you doing here in the Piano Hallway when you should be on your way to the Flute Hallway?" She impassively replied to her friend.

"Wah!!!" In a flash, Ino was gone.

Sigh. "I don't have time for this." Sakura continued her journey to her classroom. Classical Music Study_._

"Dobe. Get out of my way." An extreme irritated male, with a violin case on his shoulder, was trying his best to dodge his best friend.

"Not until you promise to help me with my next exam. Please. I beg you." Naruto was on his knees now. The blue orbs, blonde hair teary face was pleading with his puppy eyes.

"I don't have time." He walked around the kneeled man.

Standing up, Naruto persisted. "Can't you skip practice for a couple hours? It's only for days? Besides, you haven't been able to practice adequately either way."

"Don't remind me." Sasuke was irritated just thinking about the annoying pianist.

"That pianist is feisty huh?" Naruto smudged.

"Hn."

"Why can't both of you just meet. Then compromise a good practice hour. So, you won't bump into each other again … or look for a different location. Be in a room. Close all the windows."

"It doesn't sound the same then. What makes you think the reason why I went up the roof?" His head ranted. Why couldn't the other person be in a room and closed the windows.

"Stay away from your fan girls." He turned to look at the leering female gazes that had followed them.

"Hn." He continued walking. Sasuke could careless for those shallow minds.

"Oh come on Teme." Naruto was on his knees again and dragged his body behind Sasuke.

Irritated, he caved in. "Fine."

"Yes! Score!" Naruto held out his drumsticks for some celebrating air drums.

"You better be on time. A minute late. I'll be gone then. Three days Dobe."

"Of course."

_[...]_

'_Hn. Then I can get back to my practice. That pianist better be appreciative.' _

_[...]_

'_I'm going to make that violist kneel on both knees at fascinations.'_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Huff Huff Huff …

Small dashing footsteps ran through the hallway, quickly flashing by. '_Wah. I can't believe it. I'm this late. Iruka-sensei is going to kill me!'_

Tap tap tap …

Sasuke calmly looked through his music sheet while walking to the library, the opposite way of the incoming human-train.

Huff huff huff…

Tap tap tap …

Huff…

Tap…

..

..

..

..

..

Wham!

Music sheets were flying… as the evening wind picked up the thin airborne material.

Small petite body was lying on top of a broad chest.

"Ow…"

"Hn. I should be saying that."

Sasuke being the body cushioned was getting a little irritated until …

"I'm soooo sorry. I didn't look where I was going…" Sakura quickly sat up on top him. Head turned around looking at the mess. "Oh look what I did. I'm so sorry." She got up to pick the fallen music sheets on the floor. Too busy to notice the man she bumped into, she didn't pay the least attention to his look. But he got quite a good look at her.

Strange pink locks, but soft and flowing, beautiful porcelain skin, pink cheeks and her eyes, he was already enchanted even without a clear look at them. So pure, and bright—emerald was his new favorite color—if not already the color pink.

Hastily grabbing all of the music sheets, Sakura picked up her fallen bag. Given the man what belonged to him, she bowed and dashed away again.

"I'm sooorry!!!"

And she was gone.

'_Who is she?' _

He sat there, hypnotized by her.

[…]

"Sasuke, what are you doing sitting there on the floor?"

Woke up by the sound of his friend's voice, he turned to meet the famous lady-killer, Nara Shikamaru. Senior music student of Contrabass Hall.

"Hn." Getting up, he looked down at the messy stack of paper the girl put together. A chuckle escaped this throat.

Sorting through the paper, Sasuke found a surprise.

"??"

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked from his strange expression.

'_So her name is Sakura Haruno. Ah...' _Contemplating, Sasuke didn't notice howShikamaru leaned over his shoulder to look at the paper.

"Teacher: Mr. Iruka. Music Theory… Man I hated that class." Then he noticed. "Sakura Haruno. How did you get Sakura-chan's paper?"

"Chan? You know her?" Sasuke quickly turned his head toward the ponytail man.

"Yea. She's the daughter of my mom's best friend. Amazing pianist. She's like the queen of Konoha. You haven't heard?"

"Che. I don't have time for those useless news and rumors." Sasuke simply walked calmly in the opposite direction from Shikamaru. Immediately when he turned the corner, away from his friend's sight, Sasuke dashed away hoping to catch up to the girl.

[...]

"??!" Finally, Shikamaru remembered why he was looking for Sasuke. Walking to the hallway that the raven had turned to, he became confused.

"Oh wait … huh? Where did he go?" He stood there to look at the empty hallway.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Wah ... Iruka sensei … I knew I had it …" Sakura was searching desperately through her bag.

"Sakura." A sad sigh was heaved from the poor teacher. "I even gave you extra time to write for essay. Then just right now, you came in late. Now you don't have it?" Iruka was sitting on his desk, giving up on the girl. "I know you spend most of your time practicing, but these are very important too. Don't think too easily of it. I don't know what to do but give you a zero." He picked up the horrifying red pen.

"Noooooooo … Iruka-sensei … in total honest truth … I did have the paper. I was so rushed to get here. I bumped … in … to…Ack!" She slowly remembered. "Please wait for me…" Abruptly she turned to dash out…

Bam. Another knock-out. Good thing the man stood strong to prevent him from falling.

"Wah?" Sakura looked up from the hard, chisel chest.

"Hi." A pair of deep dark orbs was looking at her. "I believe this is yours?"

Backing away, Sakura looked at the paper held out by this handsome man, who was slightly drenched in sweat from running.

Her eyes widen. "Y-yes!!" She plastered a big smiling grin as she look up at him.

Pa-Thump. Sasuke was melting.

Quickly, Sakura did a one hundred and eighty degrees turn. "Look! See what did I told you. I do have it!!!" She slammed the paper in front of the amused teacher.

"Very well then. I'm sorry for not believing you." Putting the paper in his case. "Well, good day you two. I'll be on my way home now."

The two bowed as the respectful teacher walked by.

[...]

"Thank you so so so much. And I bumped in to you earlier, making a mess." Sakura knocked her head playfully.

"You'd said sorry enough. It wasn't that hard to cause anything." '_Such heavy weight for a tiny body.' _

"Ah… Oh I didn't get a chance to get your name. My name is Sakura Haruno as you know from my paper." She stood to hold out her hand.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Please to meet you." He took her hand in a gentle manner.

Sakura's cheeks burned hot from his deep voice and visage. Then hearing his name struck a memory nerve in her brain.

"Oh. You're Uchiha-sama?"

"Sama?" He was amused at the suffix.

"That's what most of my friends are calling you." '_I can understand why now.' _She stole a glance at him.

"You can just call me Sasuke. So where are you going now?"

He noticed how the two of them were walking without a destination around the school corridor yard.

"heh heh … I guess I'm just going home now. It's meaningless to stay and practice either way."

"?" He didn't really get what she said.

"Oh. There is a violist who keeps on practicing near my practice room during the same time as I. Instead of practicing, I've been battling using my piano." She dropped her head. "A bit childish, huh?"

"…"

Sasuke stood to stare at the girl for a moment.

"haha…" He held his stomach in realization as the soft chuckles emitted from his mouth..

Mad. "Even if it's a bit childish. It's not that funny." She glared at him, hands on her waist.

"No … I'm sorry." He waved his hand in apology.

They continued to walk out to front gate.

"So what about you? All classes should end now."

"Oh …" A chill ran down his back, Sasuke remembered. "I was only checking over something." '_I'm sorry Dobe.' _

[---]

Naruto angrily crossed his arm sitting on the floor of the percussion room.

"Cheh. One minute late, he said. F*ck his 1 minute. Teme. You better learn how to sleep with your eyes open."

[---]

"Achooo."

"Woa. Bless you. Here." Sakura held out her strawberry pattern handkerchief.

"Thanks."

"No … no. Thank you for walking me home." Sakura stood at the base of her apartment building.

"Oh. It's not a problem." He lightly smiled at the girl. Strange, Sakura felt awkward to find her whole body lightened up with heat. "I'll see you around school?"

"Yes."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Knock Knock

Opened.

'_Shit.' _

Slam!

"Teeeeeeeemmmmmmeeeeee…" his eerie voice came out at the crook of the door.

Sasuke was trying his best to keep Naruto from entering his home.


	2. Title 2: Hide And Can't Seek

**Title 2: Hide And Can't Seek**

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh…"

"Dobe. Stop it. I already apologized. I'll make it up to you today."

"Uhhhhh…hhhhh…"

"…"

"uuhhhhhhhhh…uhhhh…"

"Stop it!"

"uuuhhh uhhh uhhhhhh…"

"Fine! Four days."

"Okay!" Naruto popped up in glee. "I'll see you in class Teme." With that, he picked up his usual annoying self and ran away. All morning, every corner, every hallway, every turn, Sasuke would always see the bright blonde hair sticking out, stalking him. It was more bothersome than normal.

Sigh~. It was all because he ditched the poor percussionist yesterday to … '_Sakura. I wonder where she is right now.' _Returning his thought to the pink hair girl, he thought it was unbelievable how he could ever fail to notice her walking around this school. Her hair, it could be a freaking traffic sign.

Then again, their music halls were pretty far apart. He didn't even know her schedule. How possible it would for their schedule to match up. The only chances of their meeting were if they both had class in the morning and instrument practice in the afternoon. '_But, how lucky I would be… Wait.'_

Remembering, he recalled something quite amusing. They were truly fated. Ever since the beginning of the last month, the annoying pianist that had always interrupted his usual practice was she. _That girl._

He knew too well, how he could meet her.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Small hand zipped through the piano key board. Fingers skillfully matched each tone.

Green eyes glance at the clock. '_4:00 …that person is about to …' _Hearing the violin played, made Sakura wanted to rip of the person's head and smashed the innocent instrument to pieces but she couldn't … not to music. However, beating the person was still an open option.

Forcing herself to concentrate on her practice, Sakura finally noticed what the person was trying to lead on.

'_A duet?' _

'_Meh … I can play along.' _

Continued with her piece, Sakura let her piano fused with the violin melody.

'_Hn. She actually caught on pretty quick.' _

The soothing sound of the duet piano and violin rushed with the wind through out the whole school.

Ears perked to listen to captivating music.

As the last key was play, the last note was strung. Both talents let out a satisfaction heave of breath.

"W-wow." '_So awesome. I feel like I've let a ton of stress out.' _

Turning her head in the direction of the violinist's sound, Sakura stood to dash out of the practice room. Running her step down the flight of stairs, zooming through the corridor, she passed the last group of students walking home.

"Fore!...head?" Unable to call back the frantic body, Ino could only look after the vanishing back of her best friend. '_What's up with her?'_

Sakura ran her lungs out, as fast as her legs could carry her. '_Urgh …_ _Why does each entrance have to be so far apart?' _

Looking through hallways of the direction, she thought the violinist must have played.

[…]

_No. _

_[…]_

_Still not here. _

_[…]_

_This is getting annoying…_

[…]

Almost giving up on finding when … '_the roof!'_

SLAM. The hard heavy door to the roof of the North Music Wing was kicked opened.

Huff huff huff… Sakura heavily breathed her jagged breath. Eyes quickly scanned the surrounding. '_Empty.' _The place was clear of human presence.

But the lingering feel of the tune still hovered in the air. She could feel it.

'_W-wow.' _Stepping further out, Sakura was captivate by the full scenery of the school ground as well as the city. It was understandable why the violinist had chosen this spot. It was breathtaking. If only her piano was moveable.

Unexpectedly, without looking she stepped on something.

Looking down at the dusty ground, Sakura founded a forgotten black tie on top of a stack of music sheets. She bent down to pick up the objects and astounded to find out that all of the sheets were piano duet. One of them was her studied piece.

"Wah?"

Confusion filled the girl.

[...]

Long sniff. "Whoa. cK Cologne. Name branded tie. Made in Europe. This one knows how to live." Ino playfully examined the pieces of evident her friend found. "See I was right, this violinist must be handsomely charismatic guy. Steamy hot. Violinist. He must be so cool." She squealed in excitement.

Snatched the tie back. "More like a stalker to me." Sakura snorted as she stuffed the tie in her bag.

"Oh Sakura. He's probably a charming prince, wanting to charm you with his music."

"He doesn't need to get a stack of piano duet."

"Violin and Piano duets are common. Com'on Sak. You're thinking too negative. Have fun with it? Maybe one day. He'll leave behind a diamond ring. Heh Heh Heh …"

Sakura could only shook her head of Ino's span imaginary.

"Oh Shika-kun!" At the sight of her childhood friend, Sakura yelled out.

The said name man swung his head around, stopping his track. "You're not going home yet? Cherry?"

"I'm on my way."

"Cheh. Pineapple."

Irritated. "Pig."

"Are you guys really going to start it?"

"She started it." Shikamaru pointed his accusing finger at Ino, who stuck her tongue out at the roguish man.

Sighed. "My mom wanted to know if you are coming to join us for the cherry blossom festival. You didn't answer your mom. So…"

"Is that blonde pig coming?" "Hey!!! Of course I'm coming." Ino intervened.

Ignored. "Then no." "Good!!" She had enough of his attitude.

Disappointed by his answer, she pouted. "Heh? … oh … can you two settled for a day. Please."

Chuckled. "Of course I'm coming Cherry." He patted her head. '_Such a shortie.' _

"Yay!"

"Well I'll see you around okay?" He glared toward Ino to get a sneering smirk in return.

Sakura stood waving as Shikamaru walked away.

"Sakura I can't believe it. Why insist on getting him to come? Hmp. He's prob have 'better' thing to do at night. Cheh."

"It's all for you Ino." She too walked away, leaving Ino with her cheek blushing red.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey. On your way …?" "Yea."

"Where did you run off yesterday? I was trying to get you."

"What for?"

Shikamaru and Sasuke walked their way toward the percussion hall.

"I'm going to the Cherry Blossom Festival. I just want to know if you want to tag along. It'll be fun."

"What so fun about watching falling petals? It'll wilt and turn brown. That'll be a sight." Such a romantic mind he had.

Sarcastically commented. "Aren't you a realist? But there's wine. Had you ever tasted real rice wine? It burns!"

"…"

"Oh c'mon. We've been doing it with the Haruno for so long. I want to gather the gang with me for some real fun this year."

'_Haruno. Then there's Sakura.' _

"Fine."

"Oh Com' … oh? … Yes!!! Wait … Sasuke, didn't you wear a tie this morning?" Looking at his friend's attire.

[caw caw caw]

"No." Sasuke turned to walk inside the awaiting darken fate for him.

"…" '_I swear he did.' _Shikamaru stood behind scratching his head. 'fan girls?'

[...]

"Wrong!"

"Faster!"

"Louder!"

"Pick up your tempo!"

SMACK.

"Urgh." Naruto was squatting on the floor holding his burning head in pain.

"Are you fucking kidding me." Hand gripping the sheet, he was ready to beat the blonde again. "Naruto… What have you been doing all weeks?"

"It has been fine."

"Fine?! No wonder you've only been scoring passing lately. Go and study. I'm working with you til you get it." Sasuke threw the sheets at him.

"Y-yes…" Naruto looked up in puppy blue eyes.

Sigh~ '_It's nearly six.' _"Let's clean up."

[...]

Walking in to the courtyard, Sasuke turned his head to look at the window of the pianist's practice room.

All of a sudden, melody started to pick up, running through his ears. At a second, he thought, he was hallucinating from the sweet sound, knowing too well who it belonged to. '_What the helz?' _

But.

'_She can't still be here?' _It was late and everyone should be home.

Turning around, Sasuke made his way to the piano practice room.

[…]

[**Springtime in Moscow – it's beautiful. Do search it up.**]

'_Beautiful.' _The scene in front of him. This girl made his heart fluttered every moment she appeared.

Sakura, with her eyes closed. Smoothly moving her finger across the ivory keyboard … each movement was conveyance the melody to pierce his heart. The evening sun sent in red hue rays in to the room, illuminating the surround, highlighting her blossom hair. _Springtime in Moscow. _The feeling ruptured his heart by the sound. She … '_W-wow.'_

Moscow never seemed more beautiful. His mind was rushing with scenery. It as if he had returned to the time when he was young, traveling with his Father during his tour.

Clap clap clap

His hand unknowingly clapped as the last key was played.

"?!" The praising sound startled Sakura. She glanced her eyes sideway to find the man leaning against the doorway. Tall, handsome, his hair glistered a red tint from the red sun. His shoulder was yielding a violin case.

"Uchiha-senpai."

Chuckled. "I already said you can call me by my name, Sakura." He walked closer to the girl, seated himself next to her. His hands hovered above the keyboard.

Blushed. "Sasuke … senpai." A smile was placed on her lips to hide her nervousness.

Pa-Thump. Sasuke found it hard to breath at the moment.

"Can you drop the 'senpai'?"

"Nah."

She jokingly giggled.

"Well it's better than being called 'sama'." He turned toward the girl with his own smile. The one he rarely showed.

She beginning to believe she had gone ill in the head. What was with her and blushing so often lately.

Seeing his smile, Sakura felt as if her heart skipped a thousand beat per second. If thatwas possible.

Calloused fingers moved around, Sasuke surveyed the keyboard…

"???!!"

"…"

Her skin tone flushed redder.

Their fingers accidentally brushed next to each other. Such small contact, yet so strongly felt.

"That must be your signature piece huh? It's lovely."

Giggled. "That's a funny joke. I just learned now. From this." She showed him the stack of familiar piece of music sheet.

Sasuke surprisingly looked at the article. '_W-what? Just now. But how… It was … She's …' _

The girl rendered him speechless.

"I found this at the North building roof while I was trying to find that … grr… violinist. It's the only piece not a duet." She cringed at the thought.

"Finding him?" He was amused. '_So she did come after me.' _Inwardly smirking at the success of his plan, Sasuke felt triumph.

"Y-yes. Hm. That person was playing a joke of me. I'm sure of it." Her head was burning. "Playing a duet." Her arms crossed angrily. "Just another show off."

Chuckling at the girl's utterly cuteness. "Are you sure? You might be thinking too negative. That Violinist … might be … just trying to befriend you?"

"Huh?" '_Befriends me?' _"Sasuke-senpai, you're too nice." She laughed at the man's pure mind.

'_Am I?' _This girl was clueless of his intention.

"That person is just joking around being a narcissistic person wanting to show how greatly their musical talent is." Sakura pouted her cheek.

"And you?" Cocking his brow.

"Well… I like a good challenge."

Ding.

Her hand tapped a key note.

"So you're a violinist too?"

"Uh … Yea …" He moved his to get his violin and opened the case.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Sakura looked at the beautiful carved polished instrument.

"Ah." He closed the case again.

"??" Sakura was disappointed to see Sasuke putting aside his violin. She wanted to hear him play but too afraid to ask.

"Ah. I haven't practice for so long." He scooted more comfortably on the chair, closer to her. Hands began to place the magic on the piano key board.

**[Beethoven "Für Elise" – Youtube!]**

Mouth wide opened. Sakura was utterly shocked with amazement. '_W-wow… He's … ahh …' _She could only sat beside him, silently listened to his melody.

[…]

Flop.

"??" Sasuke stopped his trance as he felt softness descended against him.

"Woa." Immediately, he caught the fallen body that had been lullaby by his music. "Oofp." Sakura was being soothed to sleep, relaxed and leant next to …

Obsidian eyes looked at the bundle of pink fluffiness in his arm, undisturbed from her sleep.

'_Soft.' _She fitted so well in his arms.

Re-positioned the girl more comfortably against his chest, Sasuke couldn't bear to wake up the girl.

Chuckled. "You know. Usually, it's rude to fall asleep while someone is playing. But I'll let it pass just because you're …" '_Too cute.' _Talking to dream entrapped girl. Knowing the only reply he would get was her light breathing of breath.

Keeping the serene pose, letting her rest, he sat quietly. With such proximity, his chest felt this burning heat rushing up within him.

'_Hn.' _Aliened to that certain feeling. He brushed it aside.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"uuuh … Uh …" Green wearied eyes slowly opened. Feeling content from her nap, she woke up to see the brightly shone moon from the window of the … '_Wah? I'm still here. It's so dark out. how … Blah…' _Sakura was purely confused by the situation.

"???!" Feeling the hardened softness behind her, supporting her body, her eyes tried hard to adjust to surrounding darkness. Turning a bit around, she knew whom it was from the flashing memory running her brain.

"Finally awake?" Sasuke gruff voice startled her.

"Wah?" Sakura uncontrollably moved. Due to the limited seating space, she slipped off the stool. Being the man he was, Sasuke thrashed down to cushion her fall.

"I guess besides being a musician, I got an extra hobby as a human pillow now." He chuckled as he sat on the floor with Sakura sprawled over him.

"I'm sorry ... I must be too tired from practice at night ... and your music was ... W-wow… W-why didn't you wake me up?" Embarrassed, she sat up, scooting back, away from him.

Seeing the girl in front of his sight, her pink hair illuminated by the moon's light. Her cheek flushed. '_Stunning.' _

"Hmmm… Don't want to." He ignored her question.

"??!"

"Come on … Let's get up." He helped the girl up by the arm.

"Ah." Standing up, she flinched by his soft touch.

Walking down the darken staircase. Sakura wouldn't stop fidgeting behind Sasuke.

"Hic. Why must they turn off all power when closing the school?" Sniffing up a tear, her hand clinging a bit to Sasuke's sleeve, scared from the emptiness and darkness of the area.

"Hey … Sakura …" Sasuke's voice gloomily joked with the girl. "Ever hear about the ghost of this hallway."

"Wah!" Her face was pale as a sheet of paper. Out of reaction, she hugged his arm tighter. Sasuke was super amused. "N-no! … Nor… do I want to."

"Are you sure?" Taunting the girl more, liking how she gripped his arm with more force. "You might want a head up … you know… It's full moon. And the front gate is a distance from here …"

"Gah …" Sakura suddenly pulled on Sasuke to dash sweepingly down the rest of the stairway in a flashing moment.

Bracked… the entrance door wouldn't budge.

"Huh?" Her frantic run was halted. "Wah?" '_It's locked.'_

"So they locked the entrance door too?" Sasuke calmly stated the obvious.

"Gah!" Gripping her hair, she clawed the front door.

"So … I guess we're stuck here for the rest of the night."

"Phone!!" Sakura wouldn't let anything locked her inside. Looking through her purse as well as her pockets, she panicked. "Why isn't it here? I swear I brought it."

Sasuke face cringed at that thought, hand hiding his own, deep in his pocket. "Hm. I seemed to forget mine too."

"Wah." Sakura sat back down. Her head hit against the locked doors.

He lightly snickered at the girl's reaction.

"S-sasuke-senpai."

"So … wanna a head up on that story." He sat down next to the girl.

"Hic." It couldn't be helped.

Sasuke wittily lowered his voice. "If I am not wrong. I heard this from the other. I never seen it. But … you know… it can appear anywhere … anytime…" He inwardly laughing as Sakura scooted much closer too him, hiding from any possiblity.

"There was an undergraduate student here. He never got a chance to graduate because he was killed by a car accident on the day of his test. So he loomed the hall way for years. Trying to get to students. Messing with them so they can't graduate."

Sakura was slowly shivering up from the story. Then added Sasuke's eerie voice, it was too much for her to take it all.

He, making up as he went… was trying his hardest not to laugh aloud. But hey, it shouldn't be hard for him to keep a straight face.

"There are some who had met him. They said he doesn't have the bottom legs, floating around … his hands and arms were all twisted…" Small hands clutching hard on his muscular arm, fragile body was molded closer to his side, letting him feel … '_Hn.' _

"Then there was his face … it was blank. Nothing … emptiness." He leaned his head lower next to her ear, blowing a whispering wind making goose bumps everywhere.

"WAH …" She closed her eyes tight.

"Ahhaa haaa…" Sasuke let out a hearty laugh.

"??" Looking up with her teary eyes, Sakura was bewildered.

"Sakura. I was only joking with you. There's no such thing ridiculously as a ghost." He held out his hand to hold her head, enclosing her in his arm span.

"What?!" About to give him a smack … but … '_Gasp!! …'_

Sasuke could feel how tense the little body was.

"S-sa-sasu … Keee … Senpaiii … Are ... y-you sure that-t story i-is all m-made up?" Pointing her hand the direction of the slightly opened door into a classroom. Eyes scared from the sight of the floating, flying shadow, disfigured silhouette.

"Hn?" He too turned his head toward Sakura's direction. All of his neck hair stood up. Adding more spikes to his chicken butt hair.

$%^&* #$%^&*&^%$##$%^&^%$##$%^&^%$##$%^& … that was what went thru both their heads.

Sakura inwardly wailed her lungs off as she buried her head in his chest while Sasuke liking how close they were, cursed under his breath.


	3. Title 3: Of Darkness Past

**Title 3: Of Darkness Past. **

Flutter … flutter

'_What the helz is that?' _There was no way Sasuke would believe that was a ghost, floating in the classroom, fluttering its creepiness.

About to get up, his hand was pushing against the locked door to support his stance.

But this girl.

Sakura wouldn't let go of him and pulled him back down. She was shaking madly, like vibrating machine.

"Sakura. It's alright." He comfortably touched her head. But the girl was too unstable to notice.

Looking down, it was getting a bit annoying by her clutched, it didn't matter how much he like her closeness. Even if she was scared of ghost or darkness, for her to react like that was a bit too much.

He tugged the girl forward again. But she was too stubborn to move.

"D-don't." She tightened her grip, practically pulling him harder back down on the floor.

Sigh~

Hand rustled his hair. He peeled her hands from his shirt, preventing the material from tearing.

"Then stay here. I'll check it out." Turning around, he faced the door.

"W-wait. D-don't leave me." Sakura stood up to follow Sasuke, hand fisting the back of his shirt. Hiding securely behind him and they moved slowly, step by step.

Whoosh … Whoosh … Whoosh …

"Gah!!!" Sakura ducked down, her body trembled on the ground.

"Cheh." Sasuke appeared to be unyielding.

"S-sasuke … senpai?"

"Sakura. Get up. It's only a fake doll hanging from the ceiling." Calmly, he explained to the girl.

"??" Slowly her fingers moved from her eyes. "What?" She pouted as the hanging hideous doll swung around. "Why that … lil thing…" Rolling up her sleeve. Fuming.

"Some one left the door opened so the wind must have made it fluttering around." When wasn't he the smart one?

"Ah. I know whose room this is." Slowly remembering from the lack of light. "It's Kakashi-sensei's. He teaches music theatrical history. I used to have him. He'll be my teacher again next semester." She was happy from her discovery.

"Ah." Nodding his head. '_It's that perverted teacher. I'm not so surprise he has something like this in his room.'_ Sasuke walked over to examine the opened window. Sadly, it was screened. '_Good.' _

"This must be one of his prop." Sakura continued her ramblings. "??" She noticed Sasuke by the opened window. Even being under the dark room, slightly lit by the hovering moon, Sakura could make out his manly profile. Strongly built, leaned but not too overly buff. Perfect.

'_Wow.' _He was gorgeous—for the lack of words to describe a beautiful man. If he was a girl, she would surely be jealous.

"!!" Sakura quickly diverted her eyes away. Not letting Sasuke knew she had been stalking him.

She winced lightly at the sound of his voice, salling out her name.

"Sakura."

She turned her eyes.

"It's screened. We can't climb out."

"???" Finally noticing an opening, she dashed over. Her finger poked the flimsy screen layer that was in use to keep the bug away.

"It's big enough for us to climb out but … I guessed we're stuck in here." Sasuke tried his best to sound disappointed.

"Let's tear it _up_!" Sakura pulled out a pair of scissors out of no where.

"Fuck. Sakura, no!" Holding the girl back by the arms, he struggled to stoped this crazy girl.

"Let's me tear it." She thrashed about.

"Where did you get ..ugh .. Sakura! ... That is violating school property!" Using his long leg, he straightened it to keep their distance from the poor window.

"No!"

"Principal Tsunade is going to skin you alive!!!" Hopefully, she would listen now if he used that maniac woman as a threat.

"Hm?" She calmed down.

"I'm sure someone would walk by. It's only nine something. Maybe someone is still here."

"…"

"You've seen Tsunade. She'll craze up if a little damage is done to the school." Safely taking the scissors from the soft hand, and then tossed it away. He was pleased to feel her composed body cooled down.

"…"

"What's wrong now?" He questioned her weird quietness.

"Can you let me go?" Sakura quietly mumble.

"I'm sorry!!!" Sasuke released his hold on the girl arms from behind. It felt so right. He didn't notice. Her body fitted his form so well.

Blush…

Both the raven head and pink cherry filled the room with crimson hue.

[…]

Embarrassing quietness lingered between the two. Sakura propped her elbows on the window stilt, keeping her eyes busy as a lookout. She couldn't dare to turn around and looked at the man. Her body was still flushing from feeling his warmth against her. She shivered … not from the cool air but the arousing feeling. '_D-damn … it felt …good.' _

While the pair of emerald scanned the ground, a pair of obsidian kept his gaze fixed on her from his seat on the desk, not far from behind. Even a gentleman as he was, he couldn't help his urge of checking her body. Starting from the tip of her swinging little feet, up to her long lean shapely legs, her curving waist, long slender back leant on the window frame. Her soft tiny frame was tempting. Then her hair, soft with the scent of cherry blossom, he adored that scent.

Shiver. The little girl's chilling act went by noticed.

…

Plop

"??" Sakura was startled by the feel of a soft fabric was placed on her.

"Here. You must be cold. Let's close…" His hand reached out. "W-wait. Don't … Keep it. I like the breezing air." She held his hand.

Winced. He jolted at her touched.

"T-thank you for this… where did you?" She turned around to ask and noticed he was still wearing his shirt. '_Aw…'_

His finger pointed up. "From that." Sasuke had stripped the doll off its dress.

"EH??" Sakura hung her mouth as she looked at the partially nude body of the doll. "Kakashi-sensei is going to tear up if he saw this."

"Cheh."

"Heehee …" Sakura giggled at his warm gesture.

"Sakura?" Keeping his arms enclosed around her. His fingers clutched the metal frame tightly. It was a reminder to himself not to take any further advantages.

"Hm?" Innocently response as she busily fixed the cloth over her chilly frame.

"I know it's normal for girl to be scare of the dark or ghost…"

"…"

"But you seemed to be … more …" Trying to find the right words.

"I have phobic of darkness, ghost story, and being trap." She bluntly answered his unasked question.

"EH?" Sasuke stood up, pulling his arms back from entrapping the girl.

Softly chuckled. "You must think it queer, huh?" Sakura kept her head down. A few flying strands of pink tresses were being tuck behind her ear.

"…" He kept silent hearing her story.

"Back when I was young …" '_Why am I am telling him this? But I can't help it. It feels so …' _

_Push._

_"Ack!!!" A small girl with long pink hair was pushed down on the dirt ground. There was a small group of students circled around her frail body. Laughing as she sobbed uncontrollably._

_"Move!" A harsh loud voice commanded the group to spread._

_"KARIN!!!" The little girl saw her supposed savior, a classmate of her piano class. Karin was her backup partner in the country junior piano competition._

_"Hmp." Karin, stood crossing her arm, flipped her red head around. She flinched in disgust as the pink head jumped her for help._

_Grab. Pull. Push._

_"Sakura." She snarled at the girl as she fell back to the ground._

_"!!!" Emerald eyes widened. 'No. What's going on?' _

_"Take her away." Karin commanded the group to pull the helpless girl, dragging her to the nearby shed._

_"No! No! No!" Sakura continued kicking, thrashing._

_"What are you doing? Why are you doing this? Karin … Stop."_

_Throw. Close. Lock._

_Sakura opened her eyes in pain as she was surrounded by complete darkness, even when it was day light outside. She heard the noise outside as the kid blocking out the door._

_Panic, her arms and legs crawled to the door, pounding it nonstop._

_"Karin. Stop this joke. I need to get to the train station. I need to get there. Maestro is waiting for me. For us!"_

_From the outside, she could hear. Karin hauntingly laughed._

_"No. You don't have to. Just stay there and enjoy. Hahhaa."_

_"What?"_

_"How could a kiddo like you get the chance I don't! For five years, I've patiently waiting and practicing. Then YOU!"_

_She gave a hard kick from the outside._

_"You came! How are you able to be chosen with just six months practice?"_

_'No. No. No.' _

_"This is only 5 years chance. I will not sit back and let an amateur child take it away."_

_'Karin, don't do this.' Sakura gripped her small hand on the door handle that she felt from the darkness._

_"I'll take my righteous place. Then we'll leave without you to Tokyo."_

_"Hahahahahah!"_

"And for the whole night I was locked in that shed. Until a policeman who was looking for me found me." Tears were running down her eyes.

"Didn't anyone say anything? They could have caught that …" "My parents won't let me. We owed too much to her family." She looked up. Her eyes were blotchy red. "Beside it was Karin who led me into this magical world of music."

"Huh?" Sasuke was confused, why was Sakura defending the girl who made her this way.

"She was the daughter of my father's friends. Who allowed me to play in front of Maestro? Gave me chance to be taught by him. To be his pupil. I stole her spot light." Sakura wiped off the tears. "Ah." She let out a long sigh. "Seven years already. She's probably still in Europe. I've haven't seen her since." Little tears showed up.

"Then again it's give and take. If I went, I wouldn't be here. Attending this school. Befriended everyone." '_And meeting you.' _Smiled.

"…!" Sasuke was shocked by this girl. Truly it wasn't just her beauty that he was mesmerized by. It was her pure heart. At that time he felt really guilty.

His hand unknowing reached out to her.

Vrmm … Vrrmmm…

"??" Both jolted at the vibrating sound.

"What's that?" Sakura curiously asked from the strange sound.

"!!!!" Callused hand suddenly moved to his vibrating pocket.

Vrmm …

Blink Blink…

An accusing finger pointed at him. "You…!"

Hand reached in his pocket to take out the cell phone he hid earlier. '_Damn.' _Looking at the caller screen. '_Naruto. Fucking …'_

"Sakura… I … I …"

Dark auras blazingly blasted from her. Her eyes burnt a blue tint fire. She roared. "Sasuke!" He could only peep down, feeling tiny at the raging girl.

"You do have a cell!" Using her bag, she hit him, nonstop.

Pat. Pat. Pat.

Sasuke ducked, trying to block from her blow. "I didn't know." Stupidly trying to get out, saved him from the situation.

"How can you not?! It's in your pocket!"

Hit. Hit. Hit.

"I have a lot of things in my pocket!"

Slap. Slap. Slap.

"Gah. What kind of explanation is that?!" She couldn't believe she just told him her secret story. This man. '_GAH!!!'_

Grab. Push. Sasuke retaliated the hits. He grabbed both of her arms.

.

.

.

.

.

I wanted to stay by your side longer."

Thump. Sakura's heart beat a mad symphony as she was pushed by this man who just confessed to her. Was it a confession?

"Sakura." He captured this little girl in his luring trap. Looking down at the widen eyes of forest green.

"Sen-senpai…"

"Don't." Leaning down, closer to the girl, he softly let out his breath to soothe her goosebumps skin.

"??" Her face was blushing mad.

"My name. Say my name." Damn those hormones were making him mad, taking over his senses. His blood pressure rose to a dangerous level.

Intertwined their fingers, freeing his other hand, Sasuke pushed the girl up by her waist, closing their gap.

Just a little more.

Sakura body felt as if she was floating. Her knees were weak by this handsome's embrace. Blush crept up her body. Jagged breath heaved her plump chest and made contact with his chisel torso.

So close.

"S-sasuke…" She shyly said his name. '_F-Fuck.' _He couldn't wait, feeling her hot breath.

Just a tiny inch.

.

.

.

.

"Bleeeeeeeh!"

Punch.

Thud!!!

Sasuke's immediate reaction made him gave the haunting face a punch in the face thru the screen layer.

"What was that?!" Sakura with one hand hold tight to him while the other cling to his shoulder, she turned her head in the direction of his straight out muscular arm. Out toward the gapping hole, freshly made.

"Kakashi sensei!!!!" Sakura screamed out as she looked at the nose bleeding man lying on the ground. A flashlight rolled out from his lifeless hand.

"Uhhh…" The silver hair man mumbled.

"GAH!!!... Come back. Come back." Sakura called out as she thought his soul was leaving his body slowly. "Get away. Get away." Hands shooed the imaginary angels floating down.

"…" Sasuke just stood on the side, one hand clutching her waist while cocking an eyebrow, inwardly fuming at the interruption.

[...]

"Here you go. Kakashi sensei." Sakura held out an ice pack to the injured face.

"Hmp." The man grabbed it. "Do you know what kind of trouble you two would get sneaking in the classroom at night? It's a good thing I was the one who caught you." Keeping his professional act. But secretly. Kakashi blamed his stupidity for interruption. '_Damn. I wasted a good free show.' _"You two should be in glee if it wasn't because of the crazy paper work I have to file."

"I'm so-sorry. I stayed after to practice. And Senpai was there visiting and I accidentally fell asleep. When I woke up, it was this late already. And we tried to get out but … the front door was locked. And then we thought we saw a ghost in your class room. But it's only a doll. And and …" Blushed. She stopped talking.

Sasuke quietly sat on the chair of the infirmary room, while Sakura did the explanation to their freakish teacher.

"Locked?" Cleaning off the bloodstain, reapplied the ice pack on his forehead. "Front door has been broken for a while. You can only open it from the outside. They really need to fix that and my broken window. You could have used the side door."

"What?!" Her mouth was wide open, hitting the floor.

"You should know this Sasuke. Your mother designed this school." Kakashi turned to the boy calmly sitting on the side.

"Hn."

"Whaaat?!" Sakura quickly stole Kakashi's icepack.

Throw. The extra hard ice pack found its way to Sasuke's head.

Thud.

"Hmp. I'm sorry to have bothered you. Kakashi sensei. Thank you letting me out. I'll be going now." Bowed, she gave him something before rushing out.

With another injured body following behind.

"Wait. Sakura. Damn it. Kakashi. Send the damage check to my house." And he too was gone.

Kakashi sat there with a big sweat drop. He only wanted to return to get his forgotten stack of test paper. Eyes glancing down at the bundle of familiar fabric, he screamed.

"No! My Juliet!"

"Sakura." He ran after the girl who was zooming down the center yard heading to the entrance. '_Damn she runs fast.' _

"Wait." He was no less. Picking up his speed, these two were racing.

Manically running down, Sakura face was scary. She was mad. Not once but twice he hid the truth from her. '_But.' _

"_I wanted to stay by your side longer."_

Stop.

Sakura halted her pace.

"Woa." Sasuke almost past the girl.

"Sakura." Huff Huff Huff… running after her was tiring "Let me explain. I was … I."

Emerald avoided him.

"I…I…" He stuttered.

Sakura turned to walk away.

"Sakura." He helplessly was trailing after her. "I thought it would be a little fun teasing you a bit. I didn't know."

She ignored him.

"I was about to tell you!" Grab. Turn. "Sakura. I'm sorry." Hands holding her shoulders, he bowed deeply in apology. After the bow, he looked up.

Pa-Thump. His heart just jumped a beat.

Sakura looked to the side, avoiding his eyes. Her cheeks blushed a bright color.

"??" He was confused.

"I…I…Know. You just want to …" Blushed redder. Sakura shyly assured him.

'_Is she mad?' _

"It's alright. Nothing happened. I'm going home now." Sakura quickly got out of his grasp and walked away. Shoulder hitched hiding her blushing neck.

"…"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke stood there. With his hands hung in mid air where he had held her soft shoulders.

"Sasuke." Waving his hands in front of the boy, Kakashi was amused at where his palms were.

Slap.

The raven was startled out of his trance. "What were you doing to the poor girl?"

Holding his face. "Gah."

Kakashi smirked. "So…" His perverted self mocked the boy.

"Shut up."

"Eh?"

"Hn."

'_Sakura.'_


	4. Title 4: Found

**Title 4: Found**

"Sakura. Why are you hiding?" Shikamaru frankly asked the girl. On a bright sunny afternoon during the first break, Sakura was huddling up behind the map board of the school.

"!!" The girl's body jolted at the mannish voice. "Oh it's you Shika-kun." Turning around, she quickly stood, and dusted her skirt. With a childish smile, shyly, she met the man.

"Are those freaks annoying you again? Tell me who?" Hand rolled up his sleeve. Shikamaru was referring to Sakura's fan boys who were equivalent to stalkers. It had been nice—no—fortunate for Sakura to know Shikamaru ever since she was young. No matter how much of a lady-jerk he was, never once he would let Sakura in trouble. He always was the protective 'brother-she-never-had'. They had known each other for too long. It dated back … all the way to the time when she was four and he was seven. It was a pretty good childhood they had.

"Heh heh … No No… It's alright. Shika-kun. It's nothing." Her hand flapped up and down to calm him down. There was no way she would tell him that she was trying to avoid a certain … violinist.

From that incident, for the past days, Sakura's mind had been a clutter mess. Her emotions ran wild. She had no idea what to do or how to react if she met up with Sasuke again. That night …

"_I wanted to stay by your side longer."_

Argh! She had been haunted by that statement ever since. Then, those touch, that embrace, and his scent. Sleepless, her face was a total mess the next day. Ino wouldn't stop laughing her head off as they walked to school. But her uneasiness didn't stop there. When spotting Sasuke standing out at the gate, appearing to be waiting for someone, she knew who he was looking for. It was her. Her guts tell her so. Pulling the clueless Ino along, they walked around to take the back entrance. She wasn't ready to meet him then. _Nor now._

The awkwardness continued throughout the day and after that. Sakura knew from helping with her aunt who was the coordinator of the school, pianist and violist students had nearly a complete total opposite schedule. But how was it that he started to appear everywhere she went to. It was as if Uchiha Sasuke had turned into one of her stalker fan boys. Purposely be there.

Shuddered at the thought, she was relieved since it was a good thing he had hardly noticed her frantic retreat whenever she detected him. Letting out a long sigh, Sakura took a seat along side with Shikamaru.

"What wrong with you? You look really out of place Cherry. What did I tell you about practicing like a maniac?"

Annoyed, she pushed his hand off her forehead. Sakura gave Shikamaru a glare. "I haven't stayed to practice that much recently."

"Really. Now that's really worrying me." Opened his book, taking out a pen, Shikamaru appeared to be studying.

Putting her chin on the table, she groaned, pushing back the troubling thought. "What's the point if I always get interfered?"

"Huh?" Looking at the gloomy girl from behind his book, he was confused.

"It's nothing." Bringing her hand up to cover her face, Sakura didn't want to talk about it.

Amused by the girl's reaction, he tapped her head with his pen. "Well. Then. Seeing you like this. How about going out with my friends and I tonight?" He paused for a moment. "Bring the Pig along if you want. I prefer not but…hmp." As long as she was happy, he could bear with the annoying woman.

"Out?" She popped up.

"Yea, a couple of my close friends. We'll just going to some diner or café. Then Karaoke." Shrugging his shoulders, he simply informed her.

"Hm." '_Maybe I should take a break from practice.' _"Okay. Let me call Ino-chan." Sakura giggled a bit seeing Shikamaru's displeased face hearing her name.

[…]

'_Ooh. This is heavy.' _

Struggling as she walked through the corridor. Sakura was carrying a stack of music books to the West Music Wing.

'_Hmp. All of this. Kakashi sensei.' _She groaned at the thought of her never going to end punishment. Sakura had enough from running his ridiculous errands. Even though he said this was the last time, she had a feeling there would be more waiting.

'_Why didn't he make Sasuke-senpai do this?'_

Stopping her pace. She realized. '_This is the Violin's hall.' _Gasp.

Then…

He…

'_Nah.' _

What was the odd of that? She would actually meet him in his territory. Reassuring, she walked ahead to the storage room.

**[Violin Concerto No.2 in B minor, ('La campanella') Op.7-Rondo by Paganini]**

"!!"

That note.

That tempo.

That melody enchanted by the violin.

'_It's him.' _Green eyes looked around. She quickened her stride to find him. The mysterious violinist, who had been taunting her. They needed to confront each other. Sakura demanded an actual meeting. Compromise must be made because she could not stand it anymore.

Tap Tap Tap Tap.

Anticipation bewildered her mind. She was half running up the flight of stairs.

Tap Tap Tap.

She really couldn't wait. The sound of the music was getting louder. He was near. Pushing the heavy opened.

Tap Tap… Tripped.

Thud!!!!

"Ow…" Fell flat on her stomach, face made a harsh contact on the floor. Books were scattered all around her.

"Ooohh…" Moaning in pain from the tumble, she grouchily sat up from the help of her wimpy arms. Luck seemed to escape from her, moment by moment. Painfully gathered the books, her hands stacked them up.

[The music stops]

"No." Quickly, Sakura assembled the books in a lofty mess. She attempted to scurry down the hallway to catch the unknown man in time.

Pushed. Clacked.

Empty.

No.

None.

It was like that again. He disappeared.

'_Who are you?'_

Dropping the books on a desk, Sakura walked around the practice room. Her body floated with the lingered harmony in the air. She could feel it. It was …

'_W-wow.'_

[…]

"Hey. Why did you stop?"

"Hn." He wasn't feeling it today. There was an unexplained feeling stirring his mind. It was unbearable. It could be because of a certain tune that had gone missing. Even when, he had considered it annoying, he actually missed the melody of the pianist. She wasn't practicing _again_ today.

"What's wrong with you lately? Had the dobe finally drove you crazy? Hahaa."

Sigh~~ Sasuke let out a long content breathe. At last, it was over. No more tutoring that dobe. He was free.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Night covered the busy street of Tokyo's main roads. Crowd tramped the paved road. Moving like school of fish in the sea to keep up with the routine of their life.

Neon signs blinking, traffic noise buzzing.

Youngster piled into the night life.

"I can't believe I got persuade into this Sak."

"Oh come on Ino. There's no way you would skip a gathering."

"Not when that pineapple head is there."

"Shika-kun was polite to ask me to invite you too."

"Hmp."

Pushing on the blonde's shoulders, Sakura finally successfully lured Ino along. After dragging her all the way from the subway, she struggled to bring the stubborn woman with her.

"But I still can't believe you didn't tell me until now. Sheese Sakura." Ino began to walk freely without being pushed. "Who else is coming?"

"I don't know. They're Shika-kun's friends. Cute boys I heard." Teasingly smirking as she nudged on Ino's shoulder.

Snorted. "Cheh. Like helz. If they're his friends." Ino crossed her arms, blowing up her fallen bang. "Where is this again?"

"Here." Sakura roughly pulled Ino by the sleeve to drag her inside.

Clacked. Ding! The door bell rung as they swung the door opened.

"Welcome." A waitress greeted them at the entrance. "How many seat miss?" Politely, she smiled with her overly done facial.

"Um, we're here with friends. They're inside. We'll go look for them."

"Alright. Enjoy your stay." The waitress bowed as the two girls walk in.

[…]

"Cherry." Shikamaru nonchalantly called from his booth section.

Spotting his spiky ponytail, Sakura cheerful smile widened.

"Come on Ino." Hand waved for the said blonde to follow closely.

"Urgh."

"Finally showing up." Standing up, moving a couple chairs, he showed them where to sit.

"Sorry, I had to drag Ino here."

"Pig."

"Pineapple. Thank you for inviting."

"Cheh. I just don't want Sakura to be out of place."

"I'm going home!" Ino stomped on the floor before turning around. She had enough of his jerkiness. The two was like water and fire.

"Oh, please. Stop it you guys." Trying her best to hold her friend back, she hugged Ino waist to beg her to stay. "Oofp. Where is everyone?" Green eyes scanned around, feeling strange from the emptiness of the booth.

Putting a hand in the back of his neck, "Oh they were here. They just went out to snatch someone. I volunteered to stay back to wait for you." Smiling but he glanced his eyes another way.

"Oh sure." Knowing this man too well, Sakura saw the direction of his glance toward a certain girl sitting alone across from them. She was also winking back at him before leaving a slip of paper behind just as she was about to walk out.

Ino annoyed, "Oh my, I wonder when the storm is coming."

"Storm? I thought it's a clear night today." Puzzled Sakura turned her head to the seated girl, before taking a seat along side with her.

"It will be. With him being that nice."

[…]

Sigh~ Sakura let out a long sigh as she sat with her palm propping her chin. While waiting, she zoned out the noise coming from the two sitting beside her, arguing about who knew what.

Green orbs observed the passing traffic on the side. Looking at the people, she noticed how some was happily walking hand in hand, others skidding along to get home. There were those occupied their hands with bags. Everyone was different. But they all had a destination to return and get to.

Getting bored, Sakura settled her head on table. Her eyes still focused through the glass.

Rustles…Rackets filled the diner..

"Oi come on dude. What's with you?"

"Yea Teme! You help me pass my exam. We're celebrating."

"Mhhm! MhnMh!"

"??" Both Ino and Shikamaru looked at the entrance of the diner to see a group of boys and a girl, struggling to drag a poor body inside.

Standing up, Shikamaru walked over to help his crew. "The helz, it took you guys an hour to get him here? All three of you."

"We had to call Hinata out to lure him. Ahaha … You should be there." Naruto were the first one to speak as he struggled to keep the prey's mouth shut.

"Oh. Naru-kun. P-please let-t him go." A small framed girl with long black hair was tugging on the fox-faced boy's shirt. Guilty, she didn't mean to.

Helping Naruto was a skinny tall boy, with his dark hair nicely kept. "Cheh. This d*ckless needs to …urgh. Neji, man. Hold him."

"No. Sai." The said male stood on the side with his hands in his pockets. Coolly, he kept his composure.

"UWAHh!... Let me go!" Freeing himself from the two idiots, Sasuke took in a harsh breath.

Bonk. Bonk.

Both crouched on the floor from the painful hit on the head. "Oh. Sai-kun. Naru-kun." Hinata was startled at how hard the hit was.

"Hn." Stood up, his hand smoothed out the wrinkles of his attire.

"Now. You're scaring the ladies." Shikamaru smirked as he leaned against the table. With a glance over to Ino, he added. "And a pig."

"Hmp." Kicked, irritation spread over her face.

"Argh." His leg recoiled from the pain. "Woman, you."

Saw that the scene was calming down, Ino stood to introduce her self. Her eyes kept focus at a certain dark spiked head. The one that had just been dragged in from his so call friends.

"Hey. I'm Ino Yamanaka. You guys look familiar. Do you attend Konoha?"

"Only me. I'm Naruto, Hinata and this dude here." Hinata waved as Naruto gave a couple pats on Sasuke's shoulder, only to have him shrugged it away. "Sasuke."

"Gasp!! Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke!!!" Ino stood in shock. "Wow. I knew I recognize you. You're like a legend genius!"

"Hn." Somewhat feeling pleased from the praise. But he kept his blank face.

"Ino. Close your mouth. You're drooling on my shoe." Shikamaru couldn't waste a second to embarrassed the girl. Ino returned his rudeness by stabbing him on the side with her elbow.

"Shika. What's wrong with you? Don't treat a pretty lady like that. Hey, I'm Sai." Walking with his model stride toward the blonde girl, he worked his magic as he settled between the two.

Feminine blue eyes sparkled at the sight of the pretty boy. "H-hi." Shyly looking. "So how about him?" Glancing toward the mysterious long hair male currently sitting down, and tried to distance himself from the freaks.

"Oh that's Neji. But don't mind him. He's nothing important. Just pay attention to me." Winking at the girl, Sai began to take a liking of her blushing face.

Swack.

From the side, Shikamaru held his hand out to push Sai's head away. "Please stop your amateur acting skill."

Flipping his middle finger at the prying man as he struggled to keep his balance, Sai stumbled a couple steps.

"I'm going home." Sasuke's monotone voice caught attention from the group.

"Oh come on. We spend all that time and brain energy…" He paused to collect his thought. "Mostly muscle engery but … Come on! Getting you out here for nothing? Stay!" Naruto blocked his escape route.

From the side. "If you don't want to be annoyed further. I suggest you just go along Uchiha." Neji finally spoke his words of wisdom.

Chill ran his spine as images of the Dobe's constant ranting popping in his head.

"Fine."

"Yes!! Bring out the menu!!" Naruto put his hand in the air, calling to the waitress.

"!!?"

"What's wrong Ino?" Sai asked from seeing the girl's puzzled face.

"Uh. Hey. Where's Forehead?" She tugged on to Shikamaru's shirt.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah?"

'_Omg omg omg' _

Tiny feet quickly skidding down the paved side-walk out of the diner. Sakura's face was beet red. He was there. Uchiha Sasuke was there. She had no idea why she escaped, but it just didn't feeling right being there. Something was stirring within her. So strange that she couldn't explain what it was. Her heart was pounding mad.

She couldn't believe it. How in the world did Shika-kun know Sasuke? But then again. Sakura really never paid attention to whom Shikamaru acquaintance with. A good 'little never had before sister' she was. Sarcastically mocking her mind, Sakura shook her head off the random thoughts. Sakura kept her pace toward a small convenient shop.

'_Sorry Ino, Shika-kun.' _

[…]

"The helz. She's not in the lady's room." Ino walked out with Hinata from the washroom to inform their finding.

"What's going on? Who's this we're looking for?" Sai asked from his seat on the booth next to Neji who had hid gaze out the window. Sasuke stood by the open entrance with Naruto near.

Ring Ring.

"Oh she's calling me!" Ino whipped out her phone answering. "OI. Forehead. Where's the helz are you?"

Shikamaru walked by her, placing his ear next to the phone, listening. "What?!" Only to back away from Ino's screeching scream.

"Sakura Haruno. What are you up to? Pulling me out here then left?" Smoke was seen from the girl's ears as sweat drops fell from everyone else … except one particular person.

"When did you even walk out? You could have told us. You made me worried sick."

"Ask where is she?" Shikamaru added. The two looked like a pair of parents, scolding at their kid who went missing.

"Where are you right now?" Gosh she could never leave her eyes from this girl. Ever since she met the pink kiddo, who was the exotic kid in the entrance exam hall. She knew she would be facing hard time from then on. "At the 7-11 down the corner? What are you doing there? … What!!? Sakura. Your mom asked you to go buy soy sauce?" At that statement, Shikamaru grabbed the phone from Ino's hand.

"Hey! Your parents are in Korea right now. How in the world would your mom ask you to go buy soy sauce for dinner? Oy. Oy… Argh! She hangs up on me!!!"

Everyone else seemed to be in trance looking at the two screaming in to the small metal bar. They were too focused to notice another missing child from their group.

SLAM!!

"Huh?? GAH Teme escapes!!!" About to dash after, only to be called back by Neji. "Leave it Naruto. He'll only bring us down if he tags alone. Well less people means less trouble." Hand palmed his chin, tired from the mess.

"And yea. I don't think you can chase after him. He's running like a mad man out there." Sai said pointing out the blurring shadow dashing down the road.

Everyone started to surround Sai and looked out the window.

"Hey. What's he doing going that direction? The Sub is the other way."

Ino, narrowed her eyes hard. '_That's the direction to the convenient store Sakura's at.' _

Huff Huff Huff.

'_Sakura Haruno. Don't you dare move'? _

Running as much as his long legs could carry him…

To her…

Zooming through the crowd of people, he passed the screaming girls. The vender stands. He was thinking, how in the world did she get this far. '_Where is that 7-11?'_

[…]

"ARGH!!!" Clutching her hair. Sakura screamed into the air. "I'm so stupid!" Not caring at the staring eyes aiming at her. Sakura just sat on the bench facing the water fountain. Next to her was a plastic bag fill with a big bag of chip.

Taking out her phone, staring at it while she remembered what she blurted out at the moment of weakness. _'Gah. I really need to get my brain check. Both of them are not going to let me live this down. Argh' _

Groaning as she sulked down, putting her arms between her knees. She looked forward on to the beautifully lit water fountain. Big and grand, illuminating with colorful light. Finally calming down. She noticed. This was surely the wrong time to be at the park. The favorite place where all the couples gathered.

"Oohh…" She groaned into her arms again as she realized she was the only one there without a partner.

Mind was thinking back at the previous incident.

_Continued to keep her head on the table. _

_A bit tired from waiting, Sakura didn't care much about the ruckus everyone was making. _

_Until. _

"_Hn." _

_Green eyes shot open at the voice._

_Could it be?_

_How in the world did she get that lucky? _

_Wow. _

_Slightly pounding her head on the hard surface. _

_What's to do? What's to do? _

_They can't meet. _

_Ooh. _

_Carefully turning around. Sakura peeped her head up to sneak at the scene. _

_Green orbs widened when she saw the raven head. The handsome man that had been causing her distress. _

_Aware that everyone was too focused on introducing each other. Sakura slid her body down._

_Crawling on her legs and elbows, she soundlessly crept out. _

_Shh-ing as she passed the other booth with people staring at her weirdly. _

_Not wanting to be discovered. _

_She dashed straight out as her feet touched the rim of the exit. _

"What is wrong with me!!!" Waving her arms in the air. "Oh I hope Sasuke-senpai doesn't know the missing person was me." Fingers opened a bag of chip.

"Oh. Who am I kidding?" Slouching as she grabbed a handful of chip in her mouth. Crunch Crunch. '_Perhaps I should have stayed back. I can feel the guiltiness creeping up my spine.' _

Silently sitting there munching on chips, gloomy air surrounded the girl. Mind troubled, she continued to feed her mouth.

Cough Cough …

"Here." A bottle of juice was handed to her.

"Oh …" Cough "Thanks Sasuke-senpai." Cough "I ate too fast." Giving him the bag of chip, she replaced it with the juice box.

"Hn." Nonchalantly taking a seat beside the girl, he took a few chips into his mouth.

Popping the cap, Sakura instantly chugged the cold sweet water down and had a mouthful of it. Enjoying the taste.

Until.

"PPPSFFFTT" She returned it all on the pavement. "Sasuke-senpai!!!!" Jolting into upright stance, Sakura used her arm to cover the mouth. The other pointing at the man who was sitting there casually looking at her.

"Hi." Showing his palm in greeting, he heedlessly leaned back and said, "So. Did you buy that soy sauce?"


	5. Title 5: Stolen

**Title 5: Stolen**

Sweat was covering her skin, as a million cohesive things ran through her mind. Wanting to dive in the water fountain so bad, Sakura thought. '_Really. Soy Sauce?' _She could have say other thing like buying … Oh who was she kidding. She was terrible at this.

"Uh … um …" Stuttering, her eyes wandered trying to get away from his gaze. "Oh. Hah Hah … What are you talking about Senpai?" Nervously laughing, she tried to cover up. Maybe this was a coincident. He probably didn't know she was at the diner.

Cocking an eyebrow at the fidgeting girl, he was slightly irritated. This girl, upon hearing her name, his body reacted without thinking. He had to sprint pass a couple of red lights. He almost got ran over by a truck and a stupid taxi, and then mobbed by the crazy girls who recognized him. All while he searched through the tiny store like a craze until the cashier told him about a girl with pink hair. However, in return, he had to buy something. That juice bottle proved to be handy after all.

"Nice to meet you here. heh heh" Her mind quickly thinking of a way to escape. "Oh look at the time. I have to go home and … hm. Practice! Thank you Sasuke-senpai. You can keep the bag of chip in place for the drink. Um. Good night!" And she turned around, ready to dash out.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not chasing after you again." A broad hand reached out to grab her waist, pulling her back. Letting her settled on his hard chest. It gave her an opportunity to hear his rapid heart beat just from being near her.

"Sa-sa-sasu-ke-e Senpai…" Blushing hard at the contact, Sakura was frozen in place. Her heart was beating in the same rhythm as his. It was mad pounding. Neither of them noticed the beat thinking it was their own.

Keeping her in his embrace, he used both hands. The bag of chip spilled all over the place, crumbled into pieces as it fell onto the ground.

"You've been avoiding me." Trying to sound calm, however his voice came out low and grumbled.

"Uh Uh … Look at the mess you made." Pointing to the ground, Sakura tried to divert the subject again. "Pick it up. It's hard to keep this place clean."

"Forget about it. I pay taxes. Those things will get taken care of" Sasuke kept his grip tight. His broad hands were clutching her slim waist.

"But. but…" Regaining her senses, Sakura struggled from his grasp.

"Sakura." He growled. "I knew it was you who was there at the diner. I knew you ran out and it was because of me."

Stopping to resist, she sat still, embarrassed from being discovered.

"You're avoiding me." He told her. "From that 'night', I wanted a chance to apologize to you. I waited at the gate first thing in the morning to catch you. Thinking that I could have missed you when you walked in with the crowd." Even though her hair was easy enough to be spotted miles away. "But when I followed the Dobe around. Helping him with his idiocy skill of a drummer. Accidentally seeing _you _walking around the campus. I tried to catch up but a second later. You disappeared. I thought it must have been a coincident. But it started to become annoying when I noticed you were purposely 'avoiding' me. Turning a different direction when you saw me for the past days." Irritation spread over his face. He wanted an answer. "What's going on? I know it's was my fault teasing and scaring you the other night. … But why are you avoiding me? Even today!? You ran out because I was there wasn't it?" His arms loosened, pushing the girl forward to face him. He became more annoyed when she seemed to be distracted.

Then, suddenly her eyes lit up. "W-wait." Sakura held on to his arms to keep her from fallen. "You say what?"

"Hn. You. Avoiding me." Twitching. '_Did she hear anything? I said that much for nothing.'_

"No. No. before that. About a dobe."

"Uh. I was helping him with the percussion exam. The boy with spiky blond hair back there if you saw him. The loudest one. He had been dragging me around the school and that's how I was able to see you." Getting a bit angry because she was more interested in the dobe, didn't care if that dude was his cough-best-cough friend.

Emerald widened. She stuttered at his explanation. '_So, all this time. It was a misunderstanding. Senpai wasn't turning into those stalker-ish fan boys. He got dragged around by his drummer friends. No wonder. Percussionists and Pianists have the same practice hour. Thanks you Beethoven!!!' _

Confused, seeing the girl baffled expression. Sasuke waved his hand in front of her.

"!!!!!!" Frozen in spot, Sasuke turned in to a solid brick as he felt the girl's warmth enveloped him. She was '_hugging me…' _Blush!

One hand rose to place on her shoulder while the other palmed his face. His callused palm hid the red hue creeping up his cheeks.

"Mmh." Muffling into his shirt, her head lifted to grant him her brilliance smile. "I'm so sorry Sasuke Senpai. I didn't mean to. It was all confusion." Releasing him, guilty weighted her mind from her stupidity. Never did she give this man a chance to explain.

Displeased, Sasuke fight back the urge to grab her arms and returned it back to the position it was before, in its righteous place around his waist.

"What do you mean confusion?"

"Well." Uneasy she didn't know how to explain. It was not easy like she could tell him outright that she thought he was a stalker. "Um."

"Could it be the thing I said before?"

"_I wanted to stay by your side longer."_

Blush.

Their face was red from the recollection of that night. Almost kis…

"I-I'm sorry. Well it's just my fault for avoiding you and tonight too, acting like that." Her face was filled with apologetic expression.

Seeing the girl didn't want to explain any further. He brushed it off. What ever the confusion was, she must have figured it out. As long as she wouldn't be avoiding him anymore. He didn't mind nor did he care.

"Hn." Looking down at the girl with her cheekie grin, he found her to be somewhat childish. Grinning like that, it was hard to deny.

Standing up, parting from him, Sakura crouched down to pick up the fallen bag of chip and attempted to clean the mess up. "So. I guess we're even now! Um. How about returning to everyone, I bet I made Ino and Shika-kun fanatically crazy. Haha." Fingers picked up the big pieces of chip.

"No." He grabbed her by arm to standing and abruptly pulled her away.

The bag of chip was once again crumbled on the ground as Sakura was bring swept from her feet.

"WAAaahhh??"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bam BAM Bam Bam BAM BAM

--TAH DAH! YOU ARE THE WINNER!!--

"YES!" Ino jumped up in glee holding a small hammer in her hand. She cheered in joy from getting applauded by her friends. Newly made friends, who were so much better than her best friend and did not ditch her. "Pineapple head. Take that. Hah." She pointed at the man groaning his defeat.

"Cheh." Shikamaru snorted in irritation. He kicked the poor Smack'a mole machine. Muttering "stupid machine."

"You're great Ino." Sai was by her side to give her a couple pats on the shoulders.

"Of course!" Smiling as she held up all the tickets, she had won. "I'll be taking this." Then along with Shikamaru's tickets.

"Troublesome woman."

...

"Naru-kun!!" Hinata was cheering her boyfriend of 5 months to keep up his stamina.

"Gah!" Slam!

"Yes!" He got it in.

"Here you go." Trading the points for the big giant ugly doll, Naruto still questioned why his girlfriend loved them so much.

Hugging the stuffed doll tightly, Hinata smiled in to it.

The group was enjoying their time. Being young surely had its benefits. At a corner, Neji was working his smooth charm being the mysterious guy looming the arcade. Secretly liking the attention, he was getting.

[…]

"Wow Ino-chan. That's a lot?" Lavender eyes stared in awe at the pile of prizes that Ino had accumulated, from a tiny stuff doll to a gigantic whale.

"Hmp." Shikamaru's scoff could be heard from the other side of the room as Ino grinned wide.

"You can have them all if you like Hinata?" Giving the pile to the girl. "Usually these would be snagged by Forehead but… her lost. Disappearing like that."

"Oh, I couldn't"

"It's alright."

"T-thankyou!"

The two girls shared a smile.

"Typically, it would be normal for Sasuke to escape but I can't seem to know the reason why Sakura acted like that tonight." Shikamaru sat down at the table with a tray of refreshments. Following him was Sai.

"Sakura. Is she Sakura Haruno. The pianist?" Hinata asked looking up as Sai passed her the drink. It took her a while, but she remembered.

"Uh huh." Ino replied. "The girl. Only girl with pink hair."

Hinata immediately recognized. "Oh. I've seen her performed last the fall. It was such a tremendous performance." She beamed up while recollecting her experience listening to Sakura's song.

"She is something." Shikamaru added.

"Oh. You guys talked like she the female version of Teme. Only she plays the piano." Naruto snorted.

Ino noticed the two out-of-place men. "Neji. Sai. So you're not music students?" Asking them while she sipped on her drink.

Sai didn't waste a moment to reply to the pretty lady. "Well if you didn't notice. I'm Sai . The next ruling generation of idol. I'm a professional actor."

"Stop talking bluff already. You just signed the contract a few weeks ago. They haven't let you do anything project yet." Neji just loved to rain on his parade. "You can't act for …" Mumbling the last few indecent words.

"You $%^& writer." Throwing a flushie at Neji's direction. "Well you can't write for …" Such language for an upcoming idol.

Amused at the scene, Ino thought she could fit nicely into this group of idiots.

Poke. Poke.

"Neh. Ino-chan. I have a question. You're a Yamanaka? Could you be…"

Shocked of being recognized. "Shh." Ino put her hand up to her lips to tell Hinata to keep her little secret.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

---"Oh wow."---

---"Aw. That's cute."---

---"Is he a model?"---

---"Man I wonder where she got that wig?"---

Hand in hand. Unconsciously he pulled the girl down the night street of Tokyo downtown. Sasuke had no idea where to take her. All he knew that, there was no way he would return to that helz-ish place with those brats.

"Uhm… Sa-s…" Going along with the impish man, Sakura was getting nervous with the attention she was receiving from the surrounding crowd. Oh why must it be Sasuke? Unknowing that it was also her exotic beau that was shining too. "W-where are we going?" She stuttered.

Stopped. "…" Abruptly halting his pace, his crude movement made the girl to bump in to him.

"Oofp." Regaining her balance, Sakura waited for his answer.

"Hn. I don't know." He bluntly informed. "Just not back there. Didn't you see how they kidnapped me?"

Shuddered at the scene how he got tricked and mobbed. Hinata. He should have expected. She got pulled in to the dark side even since she dated the Dobe.

Slightly laughing at the man's action, Sakura though it was cute how he looked confused. "Um. Well I didn't really get dinner. How about we get something to eat?"

"Sure." Feeling a bit embarrassed.

[...]

"I'll be back to take your orders." The waiter bowed before retreating away.

In an elegant French restaurant, decorated with lavish garments, soft and romantic lighting, and gentle background music filled the soul and body. The warm atmosphere made anyone who stepped in, desired to fill the empty stomachs.

"W-wow." Green eyes earnestly looking around. "I've always passed this restaurant but never really get to eat here." Then looking at the menu, she gawked at the price. "Now I know why too." A long whistle escaped.

Hiding behind the menu, she scooted forward to whisper to Sasuke. "You know… well… it's a bit… I'm still a student…"

Chuckling, Sasuke hid behind his menu also, leaning forward to meet Sakura. He whispered in return. "Don't worry. It's my treat."

Blushing at his closeness, Sakura recoiled back into her seat.

"Sasuke? Is that you?"

Both heads turned toward the elderly voice to face a senior lady wearing an elegant dress. Her hair was pure white with pale complexion. Her expression was kind and simple.

"Mrs. Eleanor." Sasuke instantly stood which made Sakura followed and they bowed in respect.

"I haven't seen you for a while. How have you been lad? And…" She glanced toward Sakura. Eyeing her attire and then she smiled. "Who is this … pretty lady?"

"I've been well. And. This is Sakura. My classmate in school."

Sakura lowered her head. "Please to meet you." Shyly straightened her back, her chest felt oddly anxious.

"Ah. Well I won't interrupt you two. Enjoy your meal. And say hi to your parents for me." She gave him a pat on the shoulder before leaving. Didn't forget to give Sakura a smile before passing the table. Her face was stern the moment she was out of their sight. Slightly she turned back when her step was nearing the exit. Her eyes grazed upon the pink head.

[…]

Finished. The meal ended with satisfaction. During the course of meal, the two was too 'into their meal' or so they thought to be engaged in a full out conversation. A mutter here and there. Weather, music, all those lame-ish thing you could think of. These two… tst tst… be braver will you?

"Thank you." The waiter gave them a good night farewell as the two walked the comfort zone of the restaurant, they returned to the street, still crowded with night wanderer.

"WAH! That was delicious!" Stretching her limbs high, Sakura turned around to meet the nonchalant face of Sasuke. "Thank you Sasuke-senpai. You treat me to a nice meal after all I've done."

Chuckling, he slightly shook his head, hands in pockets. "Nah." '_Anything to be with you.' _Carefully, he asked an irrelevant question. "I wonder what time is it." Taking out his phone noticing the time was getting late.

Green eyes glanced to the side. "You have the same mobile as I!" She held up her own, after noticing his.

"Ah." His was placed next to hers. "Hn. Give me your number."

"It's XXX-XXX-XXXX." Turning her phone on to add Sasuke's. Sakura face turned gloomy at the sight of how many messages was sent to her drom Ino. Too scared to even open and read them. "Oh. I'm so going to get pound by Ino."

"Hn. Makes two of us. Those idiots won't let me be." Sighing as he walked beside her.

Laughing. "I can't believe all this time. You must be a really good friend to Shika-kun. And everyone else?"

'_Kun.' _Why could he be called with the same suffix? "I know him back when we still attending the music hall during high school. So, you and Shikamaru?"

"Ah. I know Shika-kun since I was a child. We're like unrelated siblings. But he moved here when I got in to middle school. Our parents are very close friends so we were in close contact from the long distance. Now, mine just recently moved here too so they can look over their business. I'm lucky to settle here before them." Thinking of the mess she would had created if she didn't transfer last year.

"Hn." Somewhat feeling eased from her answer.

"So. What about you, Senpai? It must be nice to have a famous musician as your dad. I heard it from the girls in the class. But any one would recognize Fugaku Uchiha is your dad. He must be an idol to you. Huh."

"Yea." Softly he smiled a bit.

The two carried on the little conversation as they walked home. It was nice and … well… very nice.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Holy…Shit. Is that Sasuke-teme?" Sai said in shock as he noticed the familiar chicken butt hair from across the street.

"Oh."

"Where?"

"Ahaha."

"Looks like someone got himself a lil girl friend."

"Where?" Shikamaru asked as his eyes searched in the direction of everyone else.

"What the fuck?" "Forehead!" Both Ino and Shikamaru screamed out loud.

Seeing the two said people turned their head searching for the owners of the voice, the group burst into laugher when they saw how their expression turned gloomy as they meet the eyes of Ino and Shikamaru,.

-"What should we do? Run?"-

-"Sakura how long are you intended to run away from them? Let's just walked over." Sasuke said as he tugged the girl with him.-

Finally they all met up at the intersection corner.

"Forehead." "Teme."

"I-ino." "Hn."

"You know. If you guys planned a date already. You can just tell us. Don't have to be sneaky and all you know." Why couldn't Sai shut up?

"Yea. That_ sooooooo_ wasted our time dragging you out. Hey there?" Naruto gave Sakura a grin and a "you go girl" thump-up while nudging Hinata on the side.

"Dating. When did you know Sasuke, Sakura?" Brotherly blood boiled within him. Shikamaru eyed Sasuke suspiciously.

"Sakura, you never told me you're dating. Let along dating this … chunk of a hunk." Whispering the last part, Ino was intrigued to know such big step she made.

"Uh. Um… wait. I'm not… We're not…" Stuttering without a complete answer, Sakura flustered. In need of a quick and good explanation, sadly, nothing came out right.

"Oh, so you're Sakura. You're the one ran out earlier to buy soy sauce." Could someone duct tape Sai? After the comment, he took a good at the girl with pink hair. His mind wondered about what Hinata said earlier. _Piano prodigy huh?_

"Uchiha. Are you going to give any explanation or just standing there?" Neji had enough of these idiots' rambling. If he didn't have a writer's block. This corner street wouldn't be where he belonged.

Sasuke wasn't all patience either. "Hn. Come Sakura. I'm taking you home." Pulling the girl by the arm and walked away. They left the group behind.

"EH? But! But!" Helplessly, she followed.

[…]

"Pig." "Pineapple"

"What's going on here?" Both questioned each other.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

---"So that's what happened." ---

"Yea. Don't misunderstand that we're going out or anything. You made Senpai feel awkward earlier."

---"Sakura. Are your really that dense?"---

"Huh?"

---"Oh gosh."---

[...]

"… I just wanted to apologize to her. And we're hungry so we went out to dinner." Putting the 'bitter beverage' can on the balcony ledge.

"I see. Well Sasuke. I'm watching you." Knowing well his friend didn't like to have any connection with girls. It was not like he cared that this broody man suddenly take interest in them. But it was his lil Cherry sister for Pete's sake. Who knows what this man would do to the girl.

"Hn."

Leaning, looking out from the staircase he sighed. "Just don't hurt her. She's been through more than you could ever imagine." Shikamaru gave him the warning before slipping back to his apartment floor.

"I'm won't…ever." He answered without a second thought, which made Shikamaru halted his pace.

"You better not."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Morning hue shined through the girl's room. Sakura emerged from her bed to stretch her body to greet the morning light.

"WAH!" Feeling enthused she rushed to her piano to play a couple tune.

Usually such racket at early morning would made the whole complex roared in anger but… not the beautiful melody that seem to waken everyone up to join her greeting to the morning glory. It was going to be a good day.

[...]

"Sakura."

"S-senpai."

Greeting each other as they met at the front gate, Sakura stopped and waited for the familiar man to keep up with her.

"Morning." He walked beside the girl.

Once again, Sakura found herself in the mist of the jealous glare from the surrounding female. Sasuke wasn't feeling much better. Sakura was equally wanted as him by the male population. It had been like that for the past week. Whenever he could find the time, he would be escorting this pianist. Hearing the stories from Shikamaru about her stalker fans made him irritated. She was a girl after all. Who knew to what extent those wolf would go, from what he had experience from the fan girl. It seemed he would be taking the job off the contrabass musician for a while or forever.

"Is your exam coming soon Senpai?"

"Yea."

"Oh I can't wait to see you perform. Mine was alright. I passed it effortlessly. Well I could have done better. I guess that it's not my type of piece. Heh Heh Heh."

Gulped._ 'I guess I should tell her.' _"Sak…" "Forehead!!" Ino all of the sudden appeared out of the blue. "Did you give the study paper to Tsui?"

"Hi Ino. Uh no. Not yet. Why?" Sasuke was ignored on the sideline.

"Good. Don't. She lied. She didn't need your study sheet. She was going to use your possession to do those voodoo things. Put a curse on you. I over heard her in the girl's lav." Ino explained it hastily.

"Why would she do that?"

"What other reason do you think? It's beca-Oh hi there Sasuke."

"Hn."

"OMG." Looking at her cell. "Can't talk. I need to get to my exam room. Just don't give her anything got it." And she was off. "Remember to come see me!!" Her voice trailed off.

"Uh… Okaaay. Even though I don't believe in it." She smiled awkwardly at the frantic girl. "Do you Sasuke-senpai?"

"Hn. Sak…" "But I definitely can never believe Tsui would act like that. I really don't like people who play trick with others. Messing with their head."

Gloomed, he kept his mouth shut. In the same situation, there was no easy way out.

"Did you say something Senpai?" She turned toward him.

"Uh. I can't wait to see you at my exam hall."

"Um. And then, I can't wait til the break! Hee!"

Today was definitely a good day for her, but not technically for him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Cr-racked. BOOMED.

"Ooooh." Groaning as she looked out from the library. The sky was gray and dark. Lighting up as the thunder cracked through the atmosphere. The air was dark and ill-omen. Which make Sakura in no condition to study.

The sky seemed to be against her. Thinking the rain would just zoomed by. She stay back to wait til the spring shower past. But it just got worst and worst.

Suddenly, "!!" Spine tinkling music was wringing her ear. '_It's him again.' _After a long period, the mysterious violinist appeared to taunt her with his music, again.

Sceeakk.

Abruptly standing up, moving the chair across the floor. She ran out to the direction of the music.

'_Violin Hall.' _

Not caring of the dripping rain, soaking her skin, Sakura ran toward the next building. A trail of slippery water was left behind as she ran through the empty hall. Knowing well most people had returned home. Only the staff or the studious students would remain.

'_I'm finally going to meet you.'_

[...]

**[Franz Schubert - Ave Maria For Violin]**

Almost slipping, Sakura carefully picked her body up to dash her way to the sound of the music.

It was louder now. Just like last time. Anticipation filled her mind. She was finally getting to meet this person.

Stopping in front of the practice room door, Sakura shivered, not from the rain. But because of the sound. The music sounded so alive. Now, that her mind was calmed.

Small hand made the first movement of gripping the door handle.

Pull…

The door opened.

"!!!"

She stood appall.

.

.

.

.

.

"S-sasuke-senpai?"

Disrupted from the voice, Sasuke stopped his practice. Quickly turned around, he was astounded to find. "Sakura? What are you still doing here? And soaked?" Surprise at seeing the girl during this hour, along with her appearance, he flabbergasted. She was drenched. Her white shirt was dangerous clung to her body. The gray skirt was weighted on her thighs from the amount of water it soaked.

"Did you just play that?" Ignoring his questions she stepped closer to him.

"Y-yes. But why a…" Swap. Sasuke found himself face to face with a stack of music sheet.

"Jerk!" Stomping her feet on the ground. Sakura was preparing to leave. She was mad. Overwhelmingly mad. He knew. He knew it was her. She was that pianist. She told him. But why didn't he tell the truth. And he even teased her. She hated that. She despised being played upon.

"W-wait!" Quickly regaining from the shock. '_She knows.' _How did she know? He reached forward to grab the girl's forearm. His other hand still yielded the violin. "Sakura. Wait. Listen to me."

"No. I'm not going to listen to you anymore."

"Sakura. Stop. Listen to me. Let me explain." Settling his instrument on the desk, he kept the girl tight in his grip, not letting her escape.

"No." She thrashed about.

Kiss…

"!!" Green eyes opened at the sudden intrusion.

Releasing the girl's lips, he calmly whispered. However his mind was in turmoil. His chest pounded every second. "I wanted to tell you but when you told me you hate anyone who play trick on you. I was scared. I was scared that you'll hate me. And now I'm deeply regretting it. This is the scenario I fear the most would happen and trying hard to avoid. I'm sorry."

Sakura was shocked in place.

Releasing the girl's arms, Sasuke's rested his hand on her back before pulled her close to give a warming hug.

"I just can't help it. Sakura. Why do you have to be so cute? From that first meeting bumping into you. I was attracted to you." Pouring his emotion. "Then spending time with you. I was more attracted to you, personally."

"Please forgive me." He pushed the girl a bit back to give him space. Letting him planted another kiss on her soft lips.

Again, Sakura was shocked out of this world. This man who was hugging her at that moment just gave her another kiss. Most importantly, he just confessed his feeling. What was going on? They were friends just this morning. Ever since she bumped in to him? '_What?' _Her head is spinning. How could he say all of that?

Sasuke was flushed. Her lips tasted so sweet. The way her body fitted so well with his form was undeniably arousing. Not to forget her state. Soaked to the skin.

"!!" Feeling her senses pulling back at the feel of his tongue brushing her lower lips. "MHMMH!!" Sakura pounded on his chest for release.

He loosely held her. Waiting for answer. "Do you forgive me?"

Still upset. "Let me go."

He quickly did. Stupidly thinking she wouldn't escape away.

Kicked.

"Ow…" Groaning as he grabbed his knee in pain. Wanting to run after the girl. "Sakura!!!" '_I'm so stupid.' _Cursing himself at his impulse act.

[…]

Walking almost running. Sakura zoomed down the flight of stair. Mouth mumbling cohesive words. She forgave him alright. It was not like she was an unreasonable person but… he.

That man.

Thinking of him and his action made her skin crimsoned.

That insensitive man.

Her lips tingled at the sensation she felt not long ago.

He just stole away her …

.

.

.

.

.

First kiss.


	6. Title 6: Confession

**Title 6: Confession**

**Beethoven - Violin Romance No.2 **

Standing tall on the grand stage of the second hall auditorium, Sasuke fluidly drew the string of his violin to weave a continuous wave of exquisite melody. His stance was pure confident but his performance. There was something missing. He could tell. The examiners could tell. Maybe to them, today was not up to his usual standard. However, it was still a spectacular presentation. But to him, it was dulled no matter what. Obsidian constantly glancing across the audience area behind his fallen bang, he spotted his friends. The annoying blond spike head and his introverted girlfriend, Mr. Playboy, Miss Meddling, the cocky Romantics writer, and the Wannabe, they were there regardless of his dislike. But inwardly, he was glad. Only a little bit.

Then seeing the empty spot in between Ino and Shikamaru made his heart clenched, still. Even with a week passing, he couldn't get rid of this disturbing feeling, stirring up his action. And right now was even worst. His stomach churned uncomfortably. This music he was producing right then, even if it was for the exam was supposed to be meant for someone. He personally asked for this piece in hoping to express his feeling that he could not render through words.

But she wasn't there. She was no where around him the last few dreadful days. Her phone by now must had filled with messages send by him, long list of missed calls with his name. Hopefully, she hadn't deleted his contact.

It wasn't until when he begin to play, as the key hit his eardrums.

He figured out. Sasuke Uchiha had found his weakness. It was her.

Sakura Haruno.

[...]

"Pig. Stop moving in your seat." Shikamaru, face unchanged, gave the girl a slight kick to bring her attention back.

"Don't kick me." She returned the act by stumping on his foot. Smirking seeing how the man's face changed color. Didn't want to be rude any further, she returned her attention to Sasuke as he continued his exam.

'_Sakura. What are you up to now?'_ Letting out a long heave of breath, Ino leant her head toward the empty seat between her and the pineapple man.

Vrrm Vrrrrrm

"??" Secretly taking out her cell.

**'New Message**

Srry. Paper. Could't make it.

say srry 2 senpai 4 me.'

"Ah" Putting her phone away without a second thought. Unknowing to her, the sender of the message was sitting far in back, away from everyone else. Feeling relieve seeing the blonde head settled down. No longer scanning the room

[...]

Sigh~

Sakura could now listen to the violinist in peace.

'_Beethoven- Violin Romance No. 2'_ She smiled from his choice. But...

'_Something is off?'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Clack.

The big heavy door of the auditorium was opened. A pool of students and guests piled out, happily chatting about each performance they encountered today. Of course, a certain Uchiha name constantly came up.

"WAH!! Weekend! Spring-break!!!" Naruto stretched his arms wide. "Finally free for three weeks. No study. No school. No Perverted Kakashi!! WAMP!" "Keep it down, you're embarrassing the school." The said teacher gave Naruto a heavy smack on the head with his grade book.

"Kakashi-sensei." Hinata, red face from Naruto's childish act, bowed along with the others at the sight of their teacher. Kneeling down to help her boyfriend, she struggled to pull the half-unconscious man up. "I'm sorry for Naru-kun's behavior."

Smirking, Kakashi laughed. "Ahhahaha. It's nothing. I'm glad actually. I don't have to spend half of my break looking after this gift from above this year since he couldn't ever pass the exam. Writing or presentation. I guess he's lucky this year to persuade the Uchiha kid to help him." Poking the woozy blonde with his index finger.

"Kakashi-sen. He's not any better than you. Uchiha isn't that 'good' of a teacher material. This kid suffered for days." Shikamaru stepped over to give Hinata a hand. Also a few smacks to wake the boy up. From pain, Naruto wiggled out of his grasp before clinging himself to Hinata.

"Good." Kakashi thought Naruto needed some good lessons. "Well, where is that Uchiha?" Looking around, he finally spotted the tall, raven hair man walking down the step of the auditorium. Kakashi's eyes twitched from seeing him flat out ignoring the screaming fan with his steps calm and collected. His hand carried the case, while the other running through his wafting midnight strands from walking against the wind. extremely charismatic.

'_Jerk.' _Both Kakashi and Shikamaru snorted in their mind.

"Hn. What's with the Dobe?" Sasuke's eyebrow rose, spotting the wiggly body, leaning against his girl friend.

"Hm. He's sending his secret messages." Came the comment from Sai. "Let's go get a room." He stood there with his bore eyes, looking at the couple. The actor smirked seeing Naruto flinched straight up.

"I don't need to send secret message for that!" Naruto roared out loud, fists clenched. Hinata could only stand on the side with her head hung.

"So you just do it?" Sai nonchalantly replied. "Wait. Sorry. What can a d*ckless like you do?" He turned to the girl with sympathy_. _"Hinata." Then he gave out a long sighed.

"Much more than you can ever. But you don't need to know that. Only my Hina-chan." Protectively hugged the blushing girl, he had no idea of the dark auras sending his way from a certain writer.

"Ew." Sai made a disgusted face to anger the blond man more.

"Why you homo!"

While the troublesome four were making a scene, the other three already were half way out to the main corridor. Silently they walked with their cool stride to make the surrounding female student body overwhelmed with floating hearts.

"Well. Have fun with your break." Immediately, Kakashi left the two to the teacher room to check out, taking with him portion of the pink floating hearts. If only he could be on time to class as he would, to leave.

The two gave the teacher a short bow before returning to their exit.

[...]

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Hey. Usually I would tell you. That was a good performance but…" Shikamaru was the first to break the silence.

"I know." Getting the drift, Sasuke calmly reply.

"What's with everyone these days?" Shikamaru was implying something, putting his hands in his pockets.

Tap. Tap. Stop.

"??" Now, Sasuke was the first to halt his step.

"I can just tell you out straight. You suck today." Leaning against the light pole, he stared straight at Sasuke who has his eyes toward the ground. "What happened to your Uchiha's pride?" The last word came out with a snort.

Keeping his silent, he knew well it was true.

"I slept wrong last night." Indifferently, Sasuke answered with uncaring expression.

Twitched. "What kind of reason is that? Naruto sprained your neck last time from wrestling. That didn't affect anything."

"Hn." Not feeling like explaining further. He continued his path.

Shika's hand found his shoulder and grabbed him back.

"What happened?" His voice was stern.

"…"

"I don't care if you decide to fail your exam. I'm asking about Sakura."

He flinched.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked again.

A long pause, Sasuke was contemplating.

Shikamaru continued with his questionnaire. "All of a sudden you two were close. Then separated. The helz?" Tightened his grip.

"…" Sasuke's hand came up to brush Shika's away.

_STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP …_

"Sakura's been acting stranger than usual. She's not the type to reveal anything. And you're hopeless in normal conversation." Palming his face. "I don't see the point why I'm even trying this."

_A human bullet train was heading their way._

"How is she?" Stubborn as he is. Suppressing his concern for the pinked hair pianist with a blanch voice. Sasuke keep his sight forward.

_STOMP STOMP STOMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Surrounding people were clearing the way, trembled in fear._

"Like a ghost. I lost count of how many times she walked in to a glass door." Letting out a long sigh.

"Hn." About to turn around, but…

Jump!

"KYAHHHH!!!!" A human bombard appeared out of nowhere and gave Sasuke a fly kick straight in the back

Kick!

Crack. That was the sound of his spine. Uchiha's treasured face was flat on the ground.

"Ugh…" Moaning out in pain, he tried to stand up from the epic knockout.

Shikamaru was pushed to the side. His bottom was flat on the floor. His eyes widened as he looked up. "The fuck. What are you doing? Ino!!" The pony tailed head spat aloud. Standing up to dust his backside, he then looked over at the corpse of Sasuke.

Ino placed her foot back on the ground. "I'm knocking some senses into him." She determinedly declared. Arms crossed over her chest.

Walking over to the girl, he kept his eyes at his friend, seeing him mumbled from unconsciousness.

"I think you knocked out his life line in the process." Stooping down to help the injured man, Shikamaru picked up his violin case [which surprisingly undamaged], swinging his arms over the shoulders.

Realizing her strength, Ino brought her had up to her lips. "Oosp!"

'_Damn he's heavy.' _Lugging the man over the near by bench before he dropped him on the seat.

"Ugh… What the heck was that for?" Sasuke mumbled as he soothed his back, feeling the spine throbbing in pain. K-crack. That wasn't a good sound.

Finger pointed straight at his face. Obsidian glared at the woman who was too angry to fear the wrath of the famous Uchiha.

Grabbing his collar, Ino roared, "What did you do to Sakura?"

"Hn." He didn't even bother to take her hand away.

Ticked off by his arrogant response, Ino released his collar, harshly pushed him backward. "I thought she was acting strange, refusing to come along because of her thesis paper. Then seeing the little brat snooping around at your exam. I knew you're the reason behind it. The forehead I know doesn't care _shit_ about thesis papers."

'_She was there.' _Sasuke was staggered in his seat. A little hope sprouted within him.

"So?" Ino raised her eyebrow. "Spill or do you want another kick." Shikamaru silently chuckled at this blonde's action.

Sigh ~ "We had some misunderstandings. I am at fault. She found out that I was the violinist who practiced during the same time as she."

Ino didn't let him finish. "That? Only that?" She couldn't believe how ridiculous it was. It was so simple. A matter that wasn't even as important as … anything. She knew about it. Sakura even told her how much she disliked the violinist, but it could be so much that made her want to avoid him.

"No. I was hiding it from her." Turning his head sideway, Sasuke was hesitant.

"You left a stack of music sheets and a tie?" Computing the info in her mind, Ino just wanted to make sure.

"Hn." In agreement, the tie wasn't to be left behind but it was there.

Shikamaru joined in. Interrogating the Uchiha was too much fun. He actually _talked_. "So. You knew that Sakura was the pianist, but she doesn't know that you're that violinist. You tease her a bit with the tag game." A typically things teenagers would do. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was into that.

"Kind of." Paused. "Yes."

"No wonder. That's a major minus point." Ino tapped her chin. "Forehead hates that. Because she's too gullible, people always take advantage and frank her."

"I know." His head sulked low. "I wanted to tell her earlier. I apologized when she found out. Keen ears she has, knowing that it was me from just listening."

"But Cherry isn't the type to be that unreasonable. How did you apologize?" Shikamaru was curious. Both leaned in to get a clear range of the raven's answer.

"Just the normal 'sorry' … and …" His voice was lowered. "I kissed her. Since she wasn't really settle down an-"

Stumble. Fell.

"What!?" It was Shikamaru's turn to beat him up. Grabbing the already messed up shirt, he pulled the violinist up by the neck. "_What_ did you say?" He darkly warned Sasuke to pick his word carefully.

"I kissed her." Looking directly at Shikamaru then diverted it. "Twice."

"GAH!!!" Loosing his sanity, he shook the man madly. "How dare you!!"

"Uhm…" Sasuke forced out of his grasp. "Let's go. She kicked me after that then had been avoided me since. What's wrong with a guy kissing a girl?"

SMACK.

It was not a very nice day for Sasuke. Continue to be harassed by these two. Ino gave him another smack with her bag.

Smack.

"Not when it's her first kiss."

'_First? FIRST? FIRST!!!!!!'_

"You're …" Unbelieving. '_She's in college. There's no way…'_

Shikamaru explained. "She had a boyfriend once when she was a Junior. But … well … I classified him as a jerk." "Perv." Ino corrected.

"Let's just say one of their dates didn't go so well. From just holding hands. The kid wanted something else passing the point of kissing."

Twitching, Sasuke was really twitching. Wondering to himself how many thing had went wrong with this girl's life?

"Good thing I was near." Shikamaru proudly announced his heroic deed.

"You mean 'stalking'." Another correction made. "Shut up woman." He glared. "You only heard that from Sak. I was being responsible."

Rolling her eyes, Ino continued from where Shikamaru left off. "She refused to date since. No matter how much I tried. The girl used piano practice as an excuse."

"…" Damn it. Must everything go wrong between them from the start? Sasuke stood up, ignoring the bruising pain of his back.

"I can tell your suckish performance was because of her. I'm giving you another chance Uchiha. Don't mess it up at the Cherry Blossom Festival." He recalled the invite he asked him awhile ago.

"She won't go if she knows I'm there."

"Don't worry about that. Forehead's parents are holding the annual feast at their family main restaurant. She's always there." Ino reassured him.

PAT.

"You have nothing to worry about Uchiha. We'll be your advisors." Ino and Shikamaru cheered him on.

Suddenly depressed, Sasuke got a bad omen from this.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Drum exploding. Music blasted from surrounding speakers.

Rows of lantern light illuminated the area, making night as bright as day. Laughers excited the atmosphere. Children trailing behind their parents, teens and young adults filled up the game and food vender. Cheering scream cried out for the live band performance.

At the front gate, a big decorative sign 'Sakura Matsuri' fluttered with the light breeze.

[…]

"Kampai!!"

K-ling.

Tips of glass hit each other to make a happy cheering sound. Under the roof of a restaurant, a full house of guests was cheering loud.

"Itadakimasu!!!" And they dug in.

"Mr Haruno! You're the best!!!" Naruto's voice exploded with his mouth filled with rice. "Damn you Shikamaru. You've been hiding this from us. If I have known how good the food here are. I'd tagged along with you for years." He continued to dig his face further.

"Wow. DL I though you would never eat anything beside Ramen." Sai calmly sipped the freshly brew tea.

"Ramen and awesomely delicious food. I bet Mr. Haruno would make godly taste Ramen." Putting a thumb-up toward the laughing man behind the counter. "Why are you calling me DL? What does that stand for?"

Sipped. "Dickless." Immediately he answered.

"You!" Standing up with a pair of big chopsticks in his hand, he pointed them at the pale kid. [the really long kind used to cook fried food in large pan.]

"Ah. Naruto. Don't wave that around. Here is your ramen bowl. Shikamaru told me ahead of time." A tall middle ages frail man wearing a black happi under a chef apron. He stood before a table of youngsters. "Shikamaru!!!" His name was called from his parent's table. "I thought you say six seats for your friends, why are there only four here?"

"Oh. They'll be late." He returned the comment. "The last train from Tokyo should be here momentarily."

Neji stood up from his seat with a cup of sake in hand. "Six? Who else is coming other than Teme?" For some reason, there was chill running down his spine seeing a smirk from the musician man.

'_No.' _Abruptly, putting down the ceramic cup, he walked over to the coat rack.

"Oi. Neji, where are you going?" Naruto said between his slurping.

Hinata shook her head, but nevertheless smiled with a tissue damping her boyfriend's face. "Nii? You know someone in Yokohama?"

Quickly putting on his coat, "Y-yea…" Lied and he turned to bow toward the host. "Thank you for your invitation. I'll be leaving." Hastily, he rushed to the front entrance.

Pull. Creak. Swoosh.

Gulp.

"Where do you think you're going? Hyuuga sensei."

Neji walked straight in to his greatest fear. TenTen. His publisher's agent, a headstrong woman who never left him alone until he met his deadline. Now, standing before him in her pink ruffles blouse, dark gray pencil skirt, and boots. Shoulder yielding a Coach bag with an Italian trench coat in hand. Her long brown hair was tied in a tight bun, determinedly blocking the man's exit.

"Tenten." The room was soundless. All eyes were glancing toward the two at the entranceway. They shivered by the auras tension giving off.

She gave a sly smile before stepping in making him walk backward.

"It's not the deadline time."

"I know. Shikamaru 'invited' me here." Turning toward the said man and give him a wave along with everyone in the room. "I'm sorry for my lateness." She walked ahead in.

He glanced over to Shikamaru, who clasped his hand in apology. Silently telling the writer, 'She blackmailed me.'

Giving out a long sigh, Neji knew for sure, Tenten must have a long list of Shikamaru's girlfriends. And there was no way he'll be able to escape.

"Sorry man. Just stay and enjoy tonight." A consulting pat on the shoulder was given to him.

Mumbling, Neji removed his coat and walked back to the table next to the woman who was already enjoying the sake, his share of sake.

BANG BANG.

A loud clapping of the pans came from the kitchen. "Tah dah. Attention everyone. Here's come the lady of night. Our very own Cherry Blossom." Ino came out wearing a deep purple yukata. She pulled Sakura from the curtain door.

"Whoot Whoot!!"

"Kawaii!!"

Smiling, Sakura's face was deep red. Her blushing neck was hidden when she lowered her face from the crowd. Wearing a light pink yukata with a deep blue obi sash, her pink tress was ornamentally up on the side. She was beautiful from head to toe. Shyly each step she took with Ino on the side and her Mom behind.

"Please enjoy tonight." She bowed and smiled cutely. '_Must they do this every year?' Sigh~~~ _Ever since she was young, she was like an icon for her family restaurant. Oh well. As long as everyone was having fun. Dressing up a little was fun.

"One more cheer. Kampai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The sound of bags dropped with a spat indicated another late guest.

"…!"

"Teme!!" Naruto jumped to his friend. "Man. You're late. Punishment."

But the man didn't move an inch from his stance. His eyes were glued to the pink goddess in front of him. And so was hers.

"Yoh. Close your mouth." Shikamaru bent down to pick up the fallen gift bag.

"!!!" Recovering, he bowed. "I'm sorry for being late. My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Awkwardly being polite, he stood back up. Sakura responsively bowed in returned then falsely turned her attention away. Scenes flashed in their minds.

[caw caw caw]

Now sitting next to each other [thanks to Sasuke's advisors], the two was sifting uncomfortable. They jumped when a slight contact was made. Sakura's face was red as if she had been drinking all night. But Uchiha's blank appearance unmarred. However, his mind was rushing like mad wild fire.

"Wow. Sakura and Ino are so cute in Yukatas. Hinata, why didn't you wear yours?" Naruto said in tears.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun."

"No worries Hinata. I got extras. Come!" Sakura pulled the girl up and inside. Another excuse to not be in the room with _him._

It was interesting that night. From the increasing tension of the writer couple to this awkward couple, a memorable night it would be.

[...]

Pull.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!!!" Shikamaru was yelping as the pink blob pulling him inside.

Releas. "Why is he here?" Sakura asked, indicating the violinist.

"Who? Him? I told you I'm inviting my friends along. He's in the group so he came. Is something wrong Sak?"

"N-noo…" She turned around and dash away.

[…]

"Here are the sweet of the night." Sakura walked along with the other helpers carrying trays of treats, personally made by her mother. She placed one down on the group's table. Then carefully sitting down, making sure not to make any contact with Sasuke.

As the group dug in and constantly screamed out how good the sweet were. Green eyes keep on glancing side way seeing how Sasuke didn't touch them at all besides drinking his tea. Not even touching the sake. '_So he really doesn't like sweets.' _

BONG-G.

All heads were turning toward the main hosts.

"My wife and I have great news we would like to share to everyone tonight."

Sakura happily poured all her attention to her parents.

"We've decide to expand our restaurant chain further. And leaving the restaurants here in Japan to our apprentices so we can move to korea!"

The crowd cheered louder.

Sakura lose her cheerie expression. Obsidian noticed.

BUMP.

"WAh." The drunken manager woman accidentally fell over from cheering, making Sakura slipped off her seat from the lack of balance.

Catch...

Luckily for her…

BLUSH.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke's voice came out rough, not because of his lack in talking tonight, but because of the girl in his arms.

All eyes were focus on the couple. Seeing how the two seemed to unaware of their situation in front of a house full of people.

"OH Oh OH... I'm so hic sorrry." Tenten sloppily pulled Sakura up to her. In her drunken state, everything was fuzzy.

"Woman. You drunk! Go home." Neji wasn't all that sober. He was worst. Face red, the sake bottle swung in his hand.

"Uh ah." Waving the index finger, she narrowed her eyes. "You no tell me what hic to do hic." Tightly, Tenten kept a hold of the girl in her arm lock. Sasuke face palmed, couldn't find a way to rescue the poor girl from slowly fading away because of the lack of air.

"Fight fight fight..." Ino and Shikamaru had to encourage them. A bunch of drinkers they were. Naruto apparently was being a good fox today. If only Hinata wasn't there. He silently cried to himself. That was what he got for bargaining. He had to see her in a Yukata.

"GAH!" Tenten pushed the girl away to attack Neji who didn't back down. The two seriously engaged in an arm wrestling match.

While the crowd was busy cheering for the two idiots drunkards, Sasuke and Sakura embarrassingly separated them self from being attached again by the situation.

"Go Neji. Use your useless writer arms." Sai roared his voice. Face equally flushed.

"Tenten if you win. I'll make Neji buy you a month worth of Sake." Hearing that, the brunette fired up like a rocket.

"GAH!"

Bam.

"YES! HO HO HO." Tenten laughed her victorious laugh.

[…]

"Is everyone full?"

"Yes!"

"Are we ready?!"

"Yea!" The crowd roared.

"March!"

[...]

Sigh~ Sakura heaved out a hopeless sigh, shaking head at her dad. That man appeared to be more energetic as he grew older. She stayed behind to close the shop as the group of people marched away to the actual Festival.

Click. Lock.

"Even Ino ditched me. I shouldn't let her drink." She thought of the semi drunk group walking in zigzag line. They should have waited during the firework to bring out the sake.

Putting the key securely inside her pouch, Sakura turned to catch up with the group.

But her path was blocked. She stopped walking.

"Sakura."

Shyly looking at the ground, she bit her lip. "S-senpai." Green eyes stared hard at a pebble on the ground.

Whoose. Whoose.

The sound of the wind rushing by, making the blossom branches fluttered its petals. The two young adults awkwardly stood, facing each other.

"Hn. Y-you look really nice tonight." Coughing to hid his stuttering voice.

"T-thank you-u Senpai-i. H-hope you're having fun-n tonight-t. I'm s-sorry for my dad-d loudness." Keeping her head low, fingers came up to tuck a few out of place pink locks behind her ear.

"No. It was fun. I'm glad to be here." '_Get to the damn point.' "_I..."

"We should catch up to everyone now." Shoulders tucked in, about to dash her step to pass the man.

"Wait Sakura." Stepping in front he blocked the girl's path again.

"!!"

"I ... I don't know what else to say other than ... sorry." Sincerely, he was trying his best to apology. Walking closer but keeping a comfortable distance. "I'm sorry. Ino and Shikamaru told me about you and ...."

Green eyes slowly came up to look at the man. Now finally, she could see his appearance clearly.

Wearing a black tee with a white short sleeve shirt unbuttoned. He stood tall in his dark pants and belt. Hands in pocket, his eyes gazed at her, unable to take them away. His hair lightly swiftly blowing as the wind carried the petal to rush by. The scene was like a movie.

Green eyes glancing sideway from shyness of his stare. Sakura shook her head. "I should be the one apologizing. How's your knee?" Quietly she apologized. A pretty hard kick it was.

"It's fine." '_My back is in more crucial condition.' _

"Ah." Nodding her head lightly.

"You were at my exam." Being straightforward, he wanted to hear her answer.

"…" Looking for a place to hide, Sakura couldn't believe he knew. '_Ino. I'm going to tape your meddling mouth. You too Shikamaru.' _

Seeing the girl went silent with her face expressed a funny kind of awkward look, he continued. "Sakura. That piece was played for you." Arm patted the back of his head in embarrassment. "Violin Romance No.2"

Green eyes widened. She had an idea when she heard him played the piece but she thought it was just her imagination.

"But it was poorly played." His fail attempt at making a joke. "I know you've been avoiding me and this time wasn't because of misunderstanding. It was entirely my fault. I shouldn't …"

"No. I…" Sakura tried to explain her side. "I shouldn't act like a kid." It wasn't like he lied to take advantaged of her. Besides what was good of her that she could give. Sakura regretted that she shouldn't have let impulse ruled her mind. But then again … what he did wasn't all that forgiving.

"Sakura. I really don't know how to say this or a better way of saying this. But I think…I really _like_ you." Pausing, he stood taller with more confident. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"Sasuke-senpai." She was in shock. Scare, because she was doing the same. Whenever, wherever, her mind would drift to, his face popped up without a warning.

[caw caw caw]

Extreme awkwardness during that moment, from afar there were some noises.

Rustle Rustle.

"Gah You're stepping on my yukata." A voice came out of the brush.

"Ino. Move. I can't see."

"What …hic are we look..hic ing at… hic"

"Ha. This is like watching live melodrama." Ino whispered excitedly.

"Yoh. Neji … you should hic… include more of this … hic"

"Hic' shut it woman. Hic' … you know nothing."

Fours pairs of eyes stared closely at the two. They couldn't hear what they are talking about. But Ino and Shika were pleased to see an smile on the girl's face. Their job was done.

"Omg! Omg! Do you think they're going to kiss again?"

"Hic' from my experiences. The man will make a move."

Sasuke stepped closer and held out his hand.

"Hic' then the girl will start to blush."

Sakura shyly lowered her head. But placed her hand on his.

"Hic' they'll hug."

The two lightly embraced.

Ino turned her head toward the drunken man. "What are you?"

"A genius. Hic."

[…]

THUMP THUMP THUMP.

Their heartbeats were racing. They were hugging. Even though it only was a soft embrace, but it was enough to overwhelm their senses.

Whatever they just talked about seemed to fly off their heads. All they knew was that the problem had been solved. They could now continue where they had left off.

"So." Releasing her, he still maintain their proximate distance. "Would you like to hear the true version of Romance?" He looked down at her shyly smiling face that was gazing up to him.

"Ah." About to answer, but they were suddenly interrupted.

Jump up!

"Oi! You two! Kiss already!"

Sakura and Sasuke leaped at the scream. Their faces were blushing mad.

From different shrub was another peeping group. The owner of the voice was from no other.

Mr. Haruno.

[...]

"Naru-kun, where is everyone?" Hinata asked as she looked around. Hand tightly holding her boyfriend as they walked along with the crowd.

"Ey on't noh..." Naruto stuffed his face with Dango.

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-senpai. Just smile and wave. Just smile and wave."

"Hn."


	7. Title 7: Don't Go

**Title 7: Don't Go**

"So. You're Sasuke Uchiha. Huh?" The slurring voice of Mr. Haruno in his drunken state gave the poor musician a chill in the back. Currently sitting in one of the resting stall, he was pulled away from the crowd and Sakura earlier by her father. Years of being a cook did quite good for him and his strength. The man was a beast.

"Yes. Sir." Timidly answer the man. Lowing his head in courteous.

PAT PAT Sasuke felt like his lungs had just been beaten to pulp.

"Good. Good. You're quite a gentleman. Remind me of myself when I was still a lad. Eh." Sipping more of the sweet aroma sake.

"… _cough_" '_Must endure'._ The thought ruled his mind. '_Must sit and endure.'_

Then, Mr. Haruno started. "So you attend the same school as Sakura huh? How long did you know her? How did you two meet? Are you successful in your studies? Do you have any criminal offensive background? Who are your parents? Where were you born? How old are you? I want to see your ID. Hmmmm?" An eyebrow was raised at the shaken man who was flabbergasted by his stream of questionnaire.

Gulp. "Uh." Was all he could muster. Sasuke felt the back of him soaked with sweat.

Sigh~ "I'm sorry lad. It rushes over my head again. Didn't mean to scare you." Settling back in his seat, Mr. Haruno was calm once more.

Tightened himself up, Sasuke used the back of his hand to wipe his forehead. "It's nothing sir. I can understand. Sakura being your only daughter and all."

"Hm. Sakura is just like her mother. She caught quite a man. Ahahah." PAT PAT PAT These affectionate pats in the back was going to give Sasuke a bigger bruise than the one he already had from Ino's kick.

"I'm flattered."

"Ah…" He burned his throat with another cup of sake. The father unexpectedly plastered a serious expression on his face. Obsidian witnessed the sudden change with awe.

"As you heard from our announcement, my wife and I will leave for Seoul." His voice was solemn and stern. "No. We're not forcing Sakura to come with us. You can relax with that thought." Seeing the youngster calmed down, his hand loosened the deathly grip on his pants.

"Yes." He muttered an understanding reply. Relief showed in his tone. "You can trust in me to take care of Sakura." Confidently he stated without a second thought.

"I'm sure you will. And I'm not that worry about Sakura because I know well she is a very independent child." Sadness overwhelmed his body. "In truth, we're not really the parent type material. Her mother and I. We've been selfish for ourselves."

Not knowing where the story was leading to, Sasuke could only sit and listen. That was the only thing he could do at the moment. In the background, the festival carried on. The music, the pounding of the drums, the laughter was being drown out by what was about to be revealed to him.

"Back then, when my wife and I were still struggling with our first business. We didn't intend to conceive a child but what meant to be … happened. I guess. And my Sakura was born. That child. She brought warmth and cheerfulness everywhere. Because of that, my wife and I. We work harder to achieve the best. Then every year during the Sakura Festival, we would dress her up and present her to the world. Showing how much of a treasure she is to us." A small smile found its way to his face as the reminiscence of his daughter's childhood flashed before his eyes.

Sasuke too had a small smile on his lips. Sakura couldn't stop to intrigue him. Everything about her was enchanting.

"But as our business grew, we became more and more busy and before we realized it. Sakura was left to live by her self with the help of our parents." His throat tightened at the memories. "From the time when Sakura turning 8 until when she was in high school. The days we spend with her were less and less. We had entirely neglected the duty of parenting. Beside the important holidays and the festival, we were too caught up with the business. I'm very fortunate to have such an understanding daughter. She realized how passionate we were with our job even at young age. Never once did she ever complain about us. Allowing us the freedom to go after our dream to expand the business."

Pouring him another cup of sake, Sasuke was being polite not to rush the man, wanting to hear more.

"We, on the other hand. It's not like we see her as a burden baggage to take along. But, Sakura needed a stable childhood environment and we can't be more selfish and take her roaming the country with us." Sipping the clear cup of sake delicately, he felt fresh and anew as if he had just threw away a heavy bag of guilt. "Sakura must have felt secure when we said we're moving to Tokyo, but this abrupt decision must have been a surprise to her... or maybe not. She should be used to it by now." He let out a chuckle as if it was a funny joke. But sure he knew well. It was not.

Quietly thinking to himself, Sasuke felt a similar disturbance within him. His mind was wandering back and forth. Sakura, she must have been suffering all these year without her parents. He felt like wanting to run to her now and … well. He didn't know what to do but sure he would know once he found her.

"Therefore, I'm asking you a favor. Not to put any pressure on you or anything. But don't let Sakura experience the loneliness that we inflicted. Or I'll come back and show you a good teaching session." Showing his massive fist to the boy. "Like I did you that boy, years ago. Because of him…urhm." There was darkness eerie surrounding the man. Evilly burning. Warning.

Gulp. "Yes. Sir." Another thing he noticed. Sakura surrounded her self with very protective (violent) people. Perhaps because of that, she didn't feel the bitterness of having to grow up alone.

"I know I know. A bit rush. But, I've been watching you Uchiha. Even just for a night. Don't let this empty bottle of wine fool jah. I'm as bright as the moon tonight. And I can see that you truly have affection for my daughter. And that girl is same... She practically glued her eyes to you during dinner the whole time. AHahaa. You sure made a fast move." Preferring to the private confession they had after that.

About to affirm his thought. "Th-"

"SENPAI. DAD. I found you!" The pinkette appeared. "Come on. The fire works is going to start soon." She rushed in to pull the two men along, tugging them with her in to the crowd.

"Nah. Dearie. I'm going to look for you mother. You go with Sasuke." He stood with drowsiness overwhelming his sense. With a little bit of soberness left, he walked with ease away from them after giving a couple soft pats on Sasuke's shoulder. The two kept a short eye contact.

"Mom is at the top hill right now. Can you make it there by yourself dad?" Letting go of Sasuke's hand, she tried to support her father but only to be declined. "??"

"Go with Sasuke. You two should enjoy the firework." He turned back to give the couple a wink before disappearing against the crowd.

Standing in the middle of the walkway, along with the passing mass of people, her eyes continued to look after her dad. "He seems strange tonight. Ah it must be from overworking. Planning the travel to Korea and everything. He and mom. They're so dedicated to … uff." She was stopped by a pair of lips upon hers.

Kiss.

Before Sakura could register his action, Sasuke released her lips to back his face away to stare into her gleaming emerald orbs. Seeing the confusion across her expression, he didn't know the reason why himself. All he wanted was to hold her and in a way without the need of words to tell her… _he was there._

"S-senpai" Blush was painting her cheek pink to match with the blossom color of her hair. Looking askew, trying to avert his eyesight. She shyly lowered her head. "We should get to the lake side. The fir… ufff" It was their first kiss of the night and there was no way he was stopping there with just one.

K-rack BOOM!

The stream of colorful fireworks exploded in the air. The surround people stopped in their track to stare up in awes at the beautiful display of light and sparks with OOhs and Aahs. Except a couple, who was enjoying their own exploding fireworks with their kiss. Softly, tenderly their lips moved against another. Feeling the softness and the eagerness in their kiss, they forgot and ignored their surrounding. In love, they continued.

Even with a couple comments by the nosy bystanders who notice the loving couple. They continued.

Sakura reconnected their hands again, intertwining their fingers. The other was holding on to his shoulder and his to her waist.

Their kiss was light and innocent, softly to share the loving moment.

All these years, Sakura have been locking her feeling in a safe case. Afraid of being hurt over again but when this man came along, not only did he took the key, opened the box. He stole her heart and kept it to himself. And after tonight, she was assured. She took his as well, way before he even got a chance to unlock her feelings. It was that fleeting first moment of fate that they bumped into each other, she ran away with his heart. Thus that was why, today. He was going to take hers in replacement of his own heart.

They ended their passionate kiss to gaze along with the hundred pairs of awing eyes. Taking in the spectacular view of the blasting fireworks. Lighting up the sky with rainbows.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Passengers of flight XXXX to Seoul Korea. Please begin your boarding at gate F12b._

"Now. Be careful." Sakura's mom pulled her into a loving hug.

"Ahha. Yes. Mom I know." Releasing, Sakura beamed up a bright smile at her parents. "Please call when you're arriving."

"We will hon." Then she turned to Mrs. Nara. "Yoshino…"

"Don't worry now. I'll take care of her." Assuring the caring mother, she waved to them.

Pat. Another one of those came from Mr. Haruno. Sasuke's back still hadn't fully recovered. "Straight up son." Haruno was giving him guidance. "Now, here's a good advice that worth million. Better use contraception." His eyebrow rose. "If not. I want a plumpy grandson."

"Dad!" Sakura jumped in awkwardness, embarrassed by her father's words. "You're going to be late." She pushed the man toward the entrance gate.

"You can't wait to get rid of me aren't you?" The girl was as red as a beef radish.

She snapped a comeback. "Come on. It's not like you're anyplace far." Worried of what her dear father would say next.

"Ahaha. Okay. Okay. Take care everyone." They waved goodbye.

Then the old couple made their way onto the plane, preparing to start another venture of their life.

Standing back to watch her parents walked off. Sakura was feeling a bit discomfort. It was like déjà vu to experience this moment again.

Grab.

Green eyes looked over to the protective form of Sasuke as he stood close next to her, his hand securely enveloped hers. In the background, Shikamaru and his parents stood behind. Seeing the tiny gesture, the pony tailed man let out a smile.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"ARGH!!! Why must spring break be over that quick?!" Naruto chiming voice echoed through the front yard. "I want to spend more time cuddling with Hina-chan. WAAH!"

"Shut up dobe, you're making too much noise early in the morning." Walking next to the drummer was the infamous violinist. Sasuke Uchiha. Feminine eyes followed his every movement. The way his hair swayed along with the wind, his broad back carried the master violin. He stood up straight with a charismatic posture.

Smack.

"Stop slouching." He commanded the pineapple head next to him. He hit his back with the manila folder.

"Leave me alone. I didn't sleep for two nights." Drowsily moving around like a ghost.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Obsidian couldn't believe these two.

"_That. What else?_" Shikamaru mumbled out. Naruto could only snicker on the side.

Twitch. Twitch.

Sasuke was staggered. He stood behind seeing the two walked ahead to their classes. Was that halo he see surrounding them. Weren't they just complain a moment ago?

Groaning in his own despair, he continued his journey toward his destination.

[…]

SLAM!

"Forehead. Read!!!" Ino's screeching voice was terrorizing the girl. She was on the edge of giving up. Hands ran through her blond hair, flipping it different ways to calm her mind.

"Ino… Please don't." Arms wrapping her head on the table. She took a cover from the overpowering woman. "I'm not going to read those." Muttering her lips.

"Argh. Sakura. Don't you get it?" Continuously Ino smacked the girl's head with a stack of Cosmo magazines, her personal favorites. "Or are you still in denial that you're going out with U…OFFT" Small hands suddenly came up to cover her mouth. Preventing the blonde from leaking out anything.

"SHH…Shhh… Don't scream it." Releasing her, Sakura hushed the girl to be quiet about their relationship. Unfortunately, for the two lovers, they weren't the common fish among the sea. And to Sakura, she feared his fan club the most. It was not that she scared of them. She just despised the drama that tagged along with it. Oh the things women could do. She shivered from thinking of it.

"Oh please. Rumors already started before you two date." Ino snorted at the girl's ignorance.

"Eh?" She was in shock. "How's that possible?" Her green eyes glanced around. Finally she noticed. Yea. Ino was right. No wonder ever since morning, she had been feeling a sudden chill everywhere she went as if someone was watching her constantly.

"Nothing is a secret around here hun. Beside, why would you want keep it a secret? Did both of you agreed about this?" Crossing her arm, she took a seat beside the baffled girl.

"Not yet. I'm planning to tell him after today." Biting her lips, she answered.

"Sakura. Don't. I don't see the point anymore. It's like one of those dramas. Your relation would go down the drain faster because of misunderstandings like those. Show the world that both of you are taken and fuck the fan-clubs." Ino raised her voice as if a warning to the surrounding females.

Scattered, they dispersed from the raging woman. Green widened at the effectiveness of Ino. Yes. There were rumors about her unknown family background too. Sigh~

"Hmp. They were getting on my nerve." Flipping her hair, Ino brought the girl's attention back to the stash of magazine in her hand. "Now. Read!"

Sakura hung her head, groaning out.

"Come on. Where's the fearless forehead I know." Shaking the girl by the shoulders, Ino wanted to force the inner dominatrix.

Sakura straightened up. "Ino. I don't think…" Finger poked at the stack of colorful papers. "…these are needed for anything."

"Gasp. For me. It's only for entertainment. But you. Yes. Def yes." Fused her brow together, looking at the girl without breaking the eye contact.

Sighing out at her friend rampage, she whined. "For real Ino."

"It's Sasuke Uchiha." Her voice rose, this time. Sakura didn't even bother to shut the girl. She turned a little to look behind her. Almost laugh aloud from the swiftly turning backs. Her attention quickly returned to Ino. "From what I heard. He a-"

"I don't care Ino." She stood. "I know I'm lacking experience." Sakura muttered the last words. "But I'm sure it's the least of important for anything."

"Suuuuuure. Keep thinking that." The blonde gave a snort.

"Urgh. Fine I'll take them." Giving in, her hands hastily took the magazines and put them in her bag. " Happy?"

"You'll make me happier if you read them." Raising her blond brow, it would be storming if they did do anything.

"URGH." Sakura began to stomp her way to class.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"La La La…" Humming out the tune as Sakura read the music sheet. Imagine the melody in her mind, imprinting each note, each resting point.

Sitting in the practice room, her finger tapped lightly on to the keyboard.

Ding. Ding. Tin.

Confidently closing the folder, settling it on the side, her hand hovered across the keyboard before proceeding to enchant the atmosphere with the heart-thumping tune.

**[Chopin Etude Op 10 No.4]**

Emeralds closed, her body moved fluidly in sync with the key strokes, skipping each digit diligently. It was precise. Fast. Slow. The tempo was exact. And as always her mind was too focused to notice her surrounding or the appearance of a certain violinist.

Swap.

"Ow…" Moaning out in pain as her forehead made a small contact with the headboard of the piano from playful smack on the head.

"Sakura." His voice grunted out to notify her who was standing behind. "You misplayed a beat."

"Senpai. That doesn't mean you should hit me." Rubbing her forehead, she pouted while scooting over to give Sasuke some space to sit beside her.

"I didn't know you were that in trance." Smirking at the girl's childlike, his hand move to cup her face, obsidian eyes bored into her brilliance orbs. All of a sudden, his body heated up. Strangely, he couldn't ignore it.

Blink. Blink.

"Senp…"

"No"

"???"

"That's not my name." He leaned in closer to close their gap.

"Sasuke." She whispered as her breath was loosing from seeing him leaning in.

Kiss

"Mmh." A small mewing sound escaped from her throat as their lips slide smoothly with each other. Her mind was blaze uncaring of his random actions. All that she could comprehend was…the passionate affection from just a simple touch.

Melting into each other, they embraced lightly. But then, gradually a small spark turned into an exploding burst of fire. Wrapping his hand around her, he pulled the small body deeper to him. Letting her feel his tongue traced her bottom lips, nibbling.

"!!" She jumped at the intrusion, not giving him the permission he wanted.

Their kiss was halted. Releasing the girl's lips, Sasuke backed his face away. A hint of hurt flickered across his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled out. "But we're … someone … uhm." Her eyes swiftly glanced to the open door behind him then to his eyes where she was drown again.

"Doesn't matter." He leaned in again.

"Eep!" This time catching the girl by surprise, taking the advantage of her opened mouth to let his abrasive tongue tasted her sweet cavern.

"Mmhh. Ah…Sasu…mh…" Her futile attempt of pushing him back was amusing since at the same time she was also keeping in pace with his kiss. How bolt had she became? Very. This touch, this attention of another. How dumb she was to refuse its passion in the past years. But she was sure. No matter who nor when. No one could make her body tingled as much as this impulsive man could.

Him. Yes. Him. Uchiha Sasuke.

Under the calm and collect statue was an impatient and passionate man. Everything about him was uptight and neatly kept. He always straight forwardly spoke out his mind of anything out of orders. However when it came to displaying his emotions, he was inept and apprehensive and because of that, he was like a perfect second copy male version of her. Only better.

Their body was floating, not caring how much time has passed. Feeling their bodies molded into each other. Thumping heartbeats rushed through with their blood. Unknown to the girl, Uchiha was contemplating in the back of his mind with the little tiny ounce of consciousness. They been dating for nearly months now and this was all they had caught up to. Kissing and hugging. Not that he was complaining but… he was a man. At the rippling age of adult stage, with this luscious body in his hands. He had needs and he needed her. Wanted her. Just her. No one else.

But. He understood that she wasn't ready. Respecting her choice, therefore he waited. He could wait. Yes he could, however it had better not be long since he had no idea how long he could hold if she continued to kiss him like this. Wrapping her arms around his neck. Moaning out his name into their kiss. DAMN IT.

"Ohh…"

Kiss.

From the short stops for air, their lips hardly separated. Continuously it stayed connected. It was lust burning with infatuation.

The grand piano was forgotten along with the violin by its leg. The two overly enthusiastic lovers were making use of the secluding room.

"Sakura." Sasuke feverishly brushed lips over her sweetly. His hand roamed her back, tracing the outline. Leaning his head, his face moved to kiss her deeply in many different directions, smothering their tongues smoothly against each other, swapping their flavors. His taste buds were tingling with her sweet tang, exciting all of his senses. Her blossom aroma filled up his nostrils. Her moans chanted his eardrums. His skin shivered with her tempting touch, roaming his neck, buried into his hair.

His sight was nothing but her, her flushing feature burned to him. How chaste.

"EHEM." An interrupting cough woke the two from their moment. "Must I catch the two of you every time?"

"Ka-kakashi sensei-i." Sakura choked out as she pushed Sasuke off to the side. Lowering her head to hid her bruising lips. She felt heating blush covering her skin.

"Hn." Sasuke wanted to strangle the man from seeiing his smirking face at them.

"Not that you should stop but this room is for students to practice piano not … that. Go home. Find a more comfortable place. You amateur kids."

In need of a place to bury herself, Sakura palmed her face. Then suddenly felt Sasuke seizing her wrist to pull her up. "Let's go." He commanded, in his usual monotone.

"U-uh." Stuttering as she quickly gathered her materials and stuffed them in to her bag. While Sasuke bend down using his other hand to grab his violin case and pack.

"Uh. S-sorry Sensei and goodnight." She bowed to the tall-silvered hair man as Sasuke only gave out a small notable grunt. The two calmly but swiftly made they way out. They left the teacher behind with an amusing smirk on his face.

"Wait until Mikoto hears about this."

[…]

Shiver.

"Senpai. Are you alright?" Feeling the male body shuddered up as he walked next to her.

"No. It was just a chill." '_Stop calling me senpai.'_

She calmed down, walking in pace with him. "Kakashi sensei seems to be well acquainted with you." She spoke of her observation. Keeping their hand locked as she attempted to reorganize the stuff in her bag.

Saying casually like it was common news. "Ah. He's actually my uncle." Seeing the girl struggled, he stopped for a moment to let her sort out the overstuffed bag.

"Really?" She exclaimed in surprised as her hand dug inside the bag.

"What do you have in there?" Curiously, he asked.

"N-Nothing!!" She backed away, preventing him to see the content inside. Yes. Most of them were traces of Ino. "Uh. Anyway. Wow, I would never guess Kakashi Sensei is your uncle." Finally felt less OCD about her bag. She securely swung the strap on her shoulder again then took his hand as they continued their pacing again.

"Hn. He and my mom are step siblings." Informing her, Sasuke said it unimportantly.

"Ah." '_His mom. His parents. I've never met them.' _Sasuke hadn't really mention much about his background.

Sensing the girl's quietness as they walked for quite a distance, Sasuke tightened his hold on her hand. "What's wrong?"

Hesitating, her eyes scan the ground before looking up to meet him. "Senpai… I feel like I don't know anything about you while you knew so much of me." Biting her lips, her expression was puzzling.

"Hn?" He chuckled at her act. Bring her hand up to give a small kiss on the back of her hand. "Don't worry you don't have to rush. You have a life time to know every single detail about me."

Blink Blink

She blushed from realizing his word.

"I don't know what you mean." She playfully pulled her hand away from him to quicken her pace ahead, leaving Sasuke standing aloof behind.

Catching up to her, he wrapped an arm around her waist. The empty night street chimed with her sweet giggling laugh.

[...]

The two silently made their way up to Sakura's apartment complex. It was a nice modern building with three stories and hers was on the second. Each floor has five apartments with the opened balcony as the entranceway to the door. The third floor was an opened space roof. It was charming and quiet neighboring section.

Walking up the steps, the two made their way to her front door. The breezing air was moving the nearby tree, rustling the leaves.

"Uhm. Well today was a nice first day. I still want to enjoy the break for another week." She pouted as her hand reach for the key in her bag. "Three weeks wasn't enough." Her head banged against the metal door.

Shaking his head at his girlfriend whining, he looked up at her again seeing the plumb pouting face. Lips pressed together.

"Wah. So many keys. I really need to mark the different between the balcony and front door. Argh. So. What are you going t-"

PUSH.

"I'm going to finish where we left off." Roughly turning the girl around before she could turn the handle. His body pressed up to her.

Kiss.

Both of his elbows came up to support his body from crushing the girl. His head dipped down to deepen their kiss. It was hard and needy. For the whole half and hour of walking her home, Sasuke has been suppressing his urges. Pouring all his wanting messages into the mind blowing kiss, Sakura felt weaker by the passing second. Her body would have collapse if it wasn't for Sasuke pressing up to her. Her knees wobbled from the enticing sensation ruling her stomach.

It was churning with displeased.

"Ohh." Moaning out her satisfaction, Sakura wrapped her hands around his flexing arms. His fingertips burned from feeling his hardened muscles rippled by her touch.

Nipping, sucking her lips with thirst. As if he won't be kissing her for a long time. And in truth was, not being able to kiss her for twelve hours was torturing.

But a night time had fallen late. And they had to separate. Their kiss lingered for a moment.

Chu.

"Har. Har. Har." Both were breathing hard. Tapping their foreheads together, staring into each other eyes. They were mesmerized by the flushed expression of one another.

Sasuke leaned in to give her a gentle tap on the lip before letting her free from the door.

"Goodnight. I'll call you when I get home." He reached behind her to turn the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"Uhm." Hearing her muttering reply, he kissed her temple once more before turning his body around to walk off.

At that moment, a million things rushed through her head at once. Ino's word continuously repeated in her head. Then thinking of the stash of magazine she never bothered to read.

And before she could comprehend the situation, Sakura did something no one would ever expect, even herself.

Grab.

Small hand reached out to grab a hold of his white shirt to tug him back.

Sasuke stopped dead in his track, shocked. Slowly she turned around to see the girl with her head lowered. Weak voice mumbled. Then, with enough courage, she lifted her face revealing to him her glazed glistering green orbs.

.

.

.

.

.

"Don't go."

Was all that prevented him from breathing.


	8. Title 8: Yes! This Is It!

**Title 8: Yes! This Is It!**

Slam.

Violin case set aside.

Bags were dropped.

_Flutter._

Papers, folders, magazines … slipped from the open fallen bag on to the ground.

Hand frenzied locked the door behind.

Shoes messily removed.

_Stumble. _

_Push. _

A hard shove against the wall.

Wham.

"mmh."

_Pull. _

"Ah."

_Tug_

"Sas…"

She called out to him.

More. More. _More._

"Oooh."

Hungry kisses

Delightful touch

"Uuuohh."

Ecstasy _high_

Needy grip

Hair tightly pulled.

Nipping

Sucking

Licking

_Push_

"Ooh." Sakura was moaning in delight. Thrashing her head about as Sasuke continued his little act. Damn. _It was __hot__. _

With his head buried deep within her exposed neck from the opening of her shirt collar, Sasuke nuzzled his head further hoping to part the fabric more.

He teased the patch of her sensitive skin where the shoulder and neck met, with his lips. His tongue. His breath.

"Ahh…" Playfully breathing a rush of hot breath upon her blazing skin, Sasuke loved the reaction he was receiving. Trapping the girl against the wall, his knee came up between her legs. Hoisting the feminine body, lifting it up from the ground, letting her toned legs dangled helplessly. Feeling her core slipped up and down on his thigh as she squirmed in pleasure from the luscious contact against her gem that was making him wild with lust.

Her neck tingled with extreme sensation. Sparking every nerve, wakening every numbing sense that was ignored for so long. This touch, this kiss, this attention, all was so foreign to her.

Their minds screamed in unison. _Hot._ It was blazing, scorching hot. They needed to take it _off_. Everything must be _off_. It was sticky. Uncomfortable.

_Unbearable_

They wanted that raw contact.

They craved for it.

Skin on skin

That bareness touch

Gliding

Soothing

Caressing

"Ah!"

How did they become this crazed, the question unanswered. All that their mind could register was.

_Don't go._

Those words rang his ears.

Provoking his urges. His dangerous necessitate of her.

Masculine body swiftly captured the girl in his arm. Hand fumbled with the unlocked knob, the other pulling her closer to his chest to let her feel the mad symphony of his beating heart. Impulse ruled his mind as they tumbled inside.

But he clearly knew one thing.

That his body was bawling in exhilaration with her acquiescence.

'Don't go' meant stay.

Stay with her

Never leave her

Be with her

And that he shall full fill.

_Forever_

_Don't go._

What made her say that was still unclear…

All her mind could comprehend at that instance was him.

Just him

Perhaps it was the agonizing feeling of seeing his back walking away.

_From her._

Or the fire that ignited from the heated moment that didn't relinquish.

That kiss

Such a kiss

But it was incomparable to what her body was experiencing now.

So much feeling

So much emotion

It was overwhelming her mind.

Sasuke

_Sasuke Uchiha. _

Three months ago, they were still strangers who drove each other fanatic from the unintended clashes.

Two months ago, they developed this unknown sparks from their outrageous encounters.

Then a month ago, their love finally confessed under the watch of the full bloomed blossom.

And today

Today

Will be special

Very special

So special, it'll imprint on their mind, their heart, their soul, and body.

_Forever_

[…]

"Sakura." Feverishly, showering her neck with kisses, Sasuke kept her body leveraged on his knee as his hands roamed her body. So soft, with all the right touch. Perfect to him.

"nnnhh…" Was all she could utter. Lean fingers clutched his hair with a firm grasp, tugging the dark tresses from its roots. Signaling to him what he was doing to her. The way his lips trailed her skin, his hand traced her body. She had to cling tight to him with the strength she has left, fearing the lost of balance.

Sakura's lungs were giving out each time that Sasuke made a hard suck on her neck. She had to gasp for air. Poor organs were tired from the lacking oxygen as she held her breath with each stroke by his malice hands on her thigh, her waist, her back.

"Sakura." He called out to her again. Skipping lightly up her neck, across her jaw line, his lips found its way toward her plump lips, whispering against it. "Sakura." He needed her attention, but the poor girl was too in trance by his attentive contact.

He kissed her again, tugging on her lips.

"…Hwah?" Emeralds hazily opened to meet the equally lusted obsidian. Her lips parted slightly, as his tongue traced the borderline, and nibbling it frivolously.

Deepened the kiss, Sasuke pushed the girl body further up, his hands pulled her intimately to him to not allowing a single gap in between them.

As they kiss, they eyes were locked. Unmoving, expressive emotions poured from their gaze.

Released

"Chu."

Ample chest heaved up and down as the air replenished her lungs. Loosening her arms around his neck, her hands settled nicely on his broad shoulder. Semi tightly gripping the fabric of his shirt, she was still dangling above ground. Blush adorned her cheeks while she looked up to him and saw his smirking face directly at her. Unswervingly into the eyes.

Finally, he had her attention. He proceeded to lean down to her ear.

He whispered as if fearing of another soul around them to disturb their time.

"Your room?" Simple question filled with intention.

"Please." Simple answer burned with need.

Wasting no time, he settled his leg back on to the ground. Liking the way she wrapped her legs around his waist. Adjusting their posture, he grabbed onto her thighs and pulled the girl's bottom up and closer to him before backing away from the entrance wall.

Smirking. He was amused when her body jumped at the touch of his desire for her. It was throbbing, twitching while being confined within all the layers of unneeded clothes.

"Sasuke." Her sweet mellow voice soothed his ears. Feeling her tightening hold around his torso, she pressed her chest to his chiseled trunk. It made him want to jolt them both toward her bedroom like a lightening bolt. And ravished her with all his might. His loving might.

But. No. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't.

It shall be slow.

It shall be sweet.

It shall be memorable.

With all the time they had of the night.

"Oooh." A hearty moan escaped from her throat as she curved her back at the feel of his lip sucking hard on her collarbone. Adding the groping feel of his large hand palming her bottom was sending tingling shot through her spine.

The two waltz their way in the semi-darkness, stopping from time to time on the side to deepen a kiss here, tasting their skin there.

Click

The door of her room finally opened, and Sasuke walked slowly with his confident stride.

_Step. Step. _

Still with his eyes locked on her emeralds.

_Step. Step. Step. _

Still with her body clinging tight to him.

_Step. Step_.

They were closing-in to the bed.

_Thud. _

Two bodies meshed as they topple on to the fluffy queen-size bed.

_Wow. _Sasuke was contemplating. What did he do to deserve her? Seeing his girlfriend sprawled under him, lazily emeralds opened its lids to gaze in longing. Her arm splattered about as he climbs on top. Propping his arms straight up by her head, bending knees on the sides of her hips, he looked down and was mesmerized.

With the aiding night light, he could see clearly even with his hazy sight.

Baby doll face emphasized by the pink tresses adorning her facial feature. Glistering emeralds watched him in awe. Her lips pouted. Cheeks flushed. Peachy complexion smoothed her skin. Chest continued its frantic motion as her lungs cry for air. Fingers climbed up and down his forearms. Feeling her legs discreetly rubbed against each other within his trap.

"Sasuke." Urging him to make a move.

"Shh." Telling her, "Patience, Love."

She was flabbergasted with pink flush covering her pale skin at his address. The way those words rolled out from his delicious tongue were enticing. Nameless excitement was burning inside her.

"Yes. Love." She playfully retorted.

Raising his eyebrow at her reply, he was stunned by this mischievous kitten. But all was lost, when his mind blazed from the tension she was creating. Running her hands up his shoulder, it slid down his torso. Dandy fingertips skipped upon the side of his abdomen. She held his slender hip, supple but hard.

Sakura giggled as the muscle of his waist tightened, his breath was hitched. Their eye contact broke when his back arched, head hung resting on her forehead. All was because of her; just simple touch could make him meager.

Certain that his position was strong, Sakura grabbed on to his hip with one hand while the other embraced his back securely before she made an attempt to lift her torso slightly off the bed and kissed him.

One supple touch of her cherry lips against his, made his arms gave out immediately. Fallen to the side, he pulled her body along.

"Hnn…" Grunting back a suppressive moan, Sasuke shook anxiously as Sakura with her newfound confident, amateurishly showered his jaw with smooches. It was sloppy but striking.

Drawing circles on his back, while the other hand that was previously on his hip had settled on his shoulder. She ran it lightly up his neck, under his head to bury her fingertips within the soft lock of his raven hair.

Continuing her kiss, slightly drawing back by her conscious, Sakura hesitated. Knowing well that she wasn't that 'experienced', but she was indeed mature enough to know what could be done to drive this man crazy as he was doing the same to her.

"!!!" Their innocent kiss broke apart as Sakura felt an intruding hand running up her stomach under the hem of her shirt, teasing her bare skin with his rough hand. Smothering her side-hip with the same motion she did to him as the other hand groping her bottom. Her stomach contracted and squeezed uncomfortably. Yet, very arousing.

Concealing her head deep under his chin, as she felt his hand climbed higher, and higher causing her shirt to be pushed up along with his naughty hand and revealed more of her searing skin to the wafting air.

'_Damn it.' _He wanted to see. But the position they were in, robbed away his sight of her. He craved to see the way her face was when his hand touched her hip. The way her body squirmed when his hand made a movement north. Turning back to the original position, Sasuke pushed himself up again. Still with his hand hidden under her shirt, but the other regrettably left her butt cheek to bend at the elbow, resting next to her head. He looked down.

Gosh. It was a sight. Her lips were plumb and bruised. Eyes filled with hazy lust, hair messily adorned her face beautifully.

Kneading his thumb on her rib case, right under the nerve filled mound. His lips smirked wide as she tightly close her eyes, back curved upward, hardened the grip on his shoulder.

Expertly with one hand, he pushed her shirt more. His eye grew wide at the sight of her lacy white bra. Marking the innocent still linger on her body. Stopping before the point of pulling the shirt completely off, he searched her eyes for approval. And with a consent moan, the shirt laid forgotten somewhere off the corner of the room behind him.

'_What if he doesn't like what he sees? My breasts are not that full. I think I've gain a few pounds from the break. Why did I wear this bra today? I should have worn that new one'…_

Those annoying thoughts ruled her mind, but once his eyes found hers. She lost it. It didn't matter. It was his problem to deal with. Whether he liked or not. This was her. But the way his eyes screamed _hungry lust_ after her shirt was removed. She knew._ 'Nope, he loves it.' _

White and innocent. He was going to remove them from her body tonight. Taking them all to himself.

Kiss

His body crouched low above her, facing her tummy. Sasuke started his movement trailing kisses, covering every part of her exposed skin.

"Oh. Please." Sakura cried out in plead. Not sure what she was pleading for.

Was she begging him to stop messing with her mind?

Was she beseeching him to keep going, make her thirst for more… throw her off the edge of lust?

Body squirmed, thrashing about as Sasuke's hands left her body to hold on her wrists straight out. Intertwining their fingers, he kissed and nibbled her drenched skin in heat.

A kiss on her collarbone, she tightened her eyes.

Kisses on her upper chest, her breath was short.

Kissing his way down to the hem of her skirt, she stopped breathing.

Sucking her tummy, as he showed no sign of stopping and either did her.

And he took the unsaid permission with delight. Letting go of her hands, her bottom was lifted for easier access. Biting the elastic bang, he tugged the article down her hip. His scent hummed the aroma of her womanhood. Nostrils filled with sweet delight. In taking a short swift, he continued his task of removing her skirt with his teeth.

Sakura was floating. My goodness it felt heavenly. The feel of his head hovering above her hip, freeing her body of the last article with his teeth was amazing. Surely, he was the higher master in bed.

Her knuckles were white from the tensed grasp on the sheet, almost tearing the flimsy fabric. Her head swirled left and right. Mouth let out an articulate cry of pleas.

Finally with the last article off and away, Sasuke lifted both her legs and spread them apart as he knelt nicely in between her thighs with his knees separated. Levitating her bottom on his thighs. Her legs were left to hug his waist loosely. Closely but not touching.

Running his hand up and down her thighs, Sasuke stared at the perfect woman in front of him. She was beyond perfect to him. Didn't matter if there are billions of women in the world. Only she could fulfill his heart. He knew it from the start.

Emeralds calmed. Looking up from her position, she could see the famished look in his eyes. The way his fingers were brushing her thighs was evoking.

Lifting her torso off the bed, propping it with her elbows, she looked at him with equal need.

Her cleavage deepened as the shoulders were pushed together. Sasuke lowered his eyelids suggestively with a haughty smirk as he glanced up and down. Mentally pealing off the white bra and panty she had on.

Narrowing her eyes, she pouted slightly. _'This is not right.'_

Holding out her arm, signaling to him to pull her up, he complied in delight and pull her, as his legs were unbent with her sitting upright. Legs wrapped around his waist were kept in place.

Their bodies shivered by the sensation created by the contact of their swelling core. Innocently touching.

Groaning in frustration, Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt the girl fidgeting around. Unnerving him. He has no idea how much longer he could keep his sanity intact before loosing it completely.

Sakura pushed her body further up with the help of his shoulder. Leaning close to his ear, she kissed the rim before whispering.

"My turn."

"!!" His mind was pounding in excitement. Letting her pushed his body backward effortlessly. Fully on his back with Sakura collapsed on top of him, he felt the painful arousal just got worst from the moment she sat up. Scooting her hip to rest just millimeters away from his standing staff that was making a huge bulging tent.

Her arms straight out, palms rested on his chest as she crouched. Curving her body, she lazily swooped down to kiss his lips. Only to back away quickly just when he was getting into the kiss. Sakura was amused at his agonizing expression. Wanting to keep their lips connected by lifting his head to follow hers, but his shoulders were pinched down by the girl. Before he could use more strength to cancel her feeble attempt at trapping him, Sasuke was lost again when she nipped his jaw. Kissing her way down his neck. Clumsy, but it was beyond pleasure. Indescribable bliss induced his blood since he couldn't catch on the pattern of her kiss. He didn't know when, where, or how hard each nip and kiss was. It was unpredictable.

Without knowing how, his shirt was fully parted to feast her chaste eyes. She had unbuttoned his shirt while his mind was occupied with the thought of them after this enduring foreplay. Proud as he saw how in awe she was, taking in the sight of his chisel body. Musician or not, this body took years to scope. He wasn't only spending time practicing instruments.

Hands locking, pressing it tight to her chest, Sakura was clueless to what should come. Not exactly clueless but didn't know where to start because she could feel there was one really hard shaft against her back. She couldn't bear to remove the next article easily like he did.

Annoyed at the way Sasuke had retracted his hands to prop under his head, allowing him to view the sight before his eyes better. He smirked wide seeing her struggle. Anticipating her next move.

Struggled to hide her shaking form, Sakura raised her bottom and crawled backward. Allowing enough space for her to begin her mischievous tease. If it was going to be embarrassing for her, it might as well be torturing to him.

Hanging out with the perverted Ino was enough to educate herself on how to torment Sasuke. Hiding her laughing face as she glanced up to see Sasuke, still with his arrogant face, was waiting to see her action.

Shuffling with the button and the zipper of his pants. Seeing his stomach clenched. His breathing changed. Sakura inwardly laughed and awarded herself for making it seemed like an accident when she touched his member through the thin clothe. '_It felt so strange.' _The feel of his member against her finger.

Sasuke was cursing in his head. Wanting to rip of the pants off by himself and stopping this slow and enduring act. She was taking more than enough time to unzip his zipper. Forcing his hands to stay confined under his head from pulling the girl back up to kiss her crazy when her lips touched just bellow his midriff.

Gulp. '_Here goes nothing.' _

Finger hooking the band of his pants, closing her eyes with her head rested on his lower rib, she gave it a quick tug.

"SH*T!"

Hearing his hushed yelp, Sakura opened her eyes fully. Surprise at his body reaction. Was she too harsh? His trouser was already unzipped and parted.

But…

Emeralds widened as she lifted her body up.

Blush

"WAH!" Covering her face, she turned around quickly. Blocking her innocent eyes from the sight of his …

Pulsating, raw member… standing tall. Waving.

It seemed that Sakura had pulled not only his pants but also his boxer down to his knee… rather roughly. The band of the boxer didn't help his status at all as it was sliding down. Teasing his shaft.

'_Omg. OMG. OMG!! I pulled down his boxer too. His … his… it's so… OMG.' _

Seeing a male organ for the time out of the context of an anatomy book she had read in high school and movies that she was dragged along to watch, made Sakura sweats from head to toe.

'_This was supposed to be slow. And I already stripped him naked. Wah. Senpai probably thinks I'm a pervert.'_

As Sakura was battling her mind, Sasuke was returning from cloud nine.

"AH…" Heaving a heavy pant. Stabilizing. Loosening the tight fists, he cracked his eyes opened slowly. Sitting up painfully, he pulled the rest off his leg and slipped it off the bed. Returning his attention to Sakura, as his eyes rested on her creamy back.

Leaning in close. His fingertips ran a slow up and down motion. Smirking as she straightened her back in shock. Seeing her small frame shoulders, slender waist with dimples on top of her covered buttock made him fiddle.

Soundlessly his face hovered behind her. Whispering. "Sakura. Eager much?" He teased.

"!!" She sucked in a tight breath as his lip latched on to her shoulder. Kissing it softly.

"..Uh… sa…sasu… senpai." Shaking, shivering as she felt his body. Stalk naked, pressed up to her back.

Realized that she was fidgeting, his hands slid to the front to embraced her gently. With his chin rested on her shoulder. His face dug deep in her neck.

"You're turning me on so much. Sakura." Telling her, he tried to calm down her shaking form. "You don't know how much frustration and endurance I have to go through every time I kiss you." Nibbling her neck as he continued. "I was really happy when you wanted me to stay and how much pleasure you made me feel. But seeing you like this pained me. I want you to enjoy it… not frighten." Her body movement, recoiling away made him believe that she was scared. Catching it as he closed their distance earlier.

Her nervousness was easing. Lightly letting out a giggle at Sasuke's misinterpretation.

"??" He was confused. Didn't she want to stop? Why laugh? Was he tickling her?

"Senpai. You silly. I wasn't scare. Not with you. As long as it's you. I'll never be scared." She assured him. Resting her hand on his.

"…hn?" He left the comfort of her neck to straighten up, staring at the back of her head.

Luckily, for Sakura, she was facing forward. Not letting him see the heavily blush on her face.

Her voice was softer. "This is my first time after all..." She could feel her skin flushed. "I have never seen …" Unable to bring up the word. She kept her head low.

Blink. Blink. Smile. Sasuke let out his rare emotion. How could he be so careless?

All of this was foreign to her. He was supposed to help her feel comfortable.

"Sorry. I didn't … I'm sorry." Sweetly apologizing to her.

She brought her hand up to hug his head from behind. "I just hope I'm not making you feel obligated since this is my first time." Blushed.

Immediate answer. "No. I'm honored. Thrilled." Kissing her head. "Sakura. Where have you been?" Asking her.

"Uh." Smiled. "The last place you look." Playfully with her reply.

Chuckling. "The last indeed." Pressing her hip closer to remind her, the existence of his arousal. Still hard. "I don't need to look anymore. I found you. You're mine to keep."

Pouts. "I'm not a pet."

"No. You're my girlfriend." He bended forward to kiss her side temple.

"!!" Her body floated by the sensual words. The feel of his hand roamed her uncharted regions, palming her clothed breast. It was inexpressible. This anew-churning feeling twisted her stomach.

"Shall we continue?" He asked.

Nod. She would be lying if she refused. Not wanting to stop at all. But she was pleased with the last moment. It made her loved him more. She felt guilty how much he treasured her. How could she, so imperfect in every way deserve him? She wanted to ask him so much but the thought was left aside as her peaks were exposed to the air around them.

"Oh." Feeling her body released from the confinement of the bra, Sakura pulled her arms up to cover her chest. Blushing as he turned her around.

"Sakura." His hand found her wrists. "Don't hide them from me." Pealing her arm to reveal her bareness. Pink. Such a fitting color for her skin.

"You're beautiful." He gasped out as the scene before his eyes imprinted his mind.

Shyly glancing up. She met his eyes. Feeling more and more confident with the way he was praising her.

"But… it so…" '_Not big. Not at all.' _She muttered. A bit conscious about her size. Not that they were none existed, but she just wish they could be a bit fuller.

"No. They're not. Sakura. I don't care. It doesn't matter if your breasts are not D sizes … or the scar on your thigh. That mole on your shoulder. And the…"

"Senpai!!!!" Her face flushed with an angry cute pouting face.

Chuckled. "You're perfect to me." He revealed to her his true thought. However still not happy with the fact that she had return to call him 'senpai'. He wanted to hear his name.

"!!" Blink. Blink. As he pulled her to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hand landed on her lower back.

Kiss.

"What do want, Sakura?" He continued his assault on her lips.

"Ugh!!" Moaning. Shivered as his finger tips lowered itself under the hem of her panty. Groping the soft bottoms sweetly. He enjoyed the feel of her nipples rubbing against his chest. It was erected. Waiting to be devoured by him.

Kissed.

"Tell me." He wanted to hear it.

"You." She grabs his hair tight. "Oh. You..." Skidding her nails down his neck. Scratching his skin as she felt his tongue tasting her skin feverishly.

"Who…"

"You!" She gasped from the lack of air.

"What's my name?" He pushed her back down on the soft mattress.

"Se…Sa-ah… SASUKE!!" Her voice rang loud as his mouth covered her peak, palming the other mound. "I want you. Sasuke!!" Thrashing her head as he quickened his pace, sucking hard. Pulling, kneading the tip with his tongue.

What happened to taking it slowly? No idea. They lost it. Loosing it in the heated moment. It would drive them mad if they follow the original plan. A change of pace was good for the soul.

Leaving her fully tentative peaks, Sasuke slithered his tongue down the center of her cleavage, to her navel. Sucking, leaving his love marks on her skin as he descend south. Toward her secret.

Touch

"!!" Emeralds shot open. Eccentric jolt of electricity jumped her nerve. '_His finger?'_ Curiously, she sat up, feeling her hips were being held down by Sasuke's hands.

'_Ah. His tongue… he's … wah…' _

Covering her face, she was embarrassed seeing him playing with her clit through the fabric of her last undergarment. His head bobbed lightly between her bent legs. Moving his hand to grab under her thighs. Sasuke looked up to meet her blazing green eyes. Licking his lips. He mouthed. _"Delicious." _

Blush

Impatiently, hooking his fingers, he dragged the last garment off her hip. Lifting her bottom, down her porcelain thigh while he kept his sight with hers. Not wanting to ruin the best moment. He could feel the patch of cloth was drenched soak.

Shuffle

There. Finally.

He sat back away. Face was in awe. '_She is a natural pink.' _Unknown the reason how that was possible nor did he care. Sasuke was mesmerized again. One too many times. The girl of his heart was sitting butt naked. Adoring blush painted her skin a crimson color. Her face shyly glanced back and forth to him. Her hair was a beautiful mess. Her arms hiding her peaks from him again, but at least she didn't cover her…

It was '… _Wow.' _Pink curls surrounding her engorge lips. Wet with fresh juice seeping, dripping. Glistering as the only light source shine against it.

His throat was dried. Continue to stare gawkily.

Feeling self-conscious slowly creeping its way back, she made an attempt to close her legs. But it was stopped.

"Sakura." He warned. "Don't." He leaned close to her. "It wouldn't be fair. You saw mine." He couldn't help but tease her again. Her body relaxed more with each playful attempt.

"I turned around!" She recalled the moment.

"Want to see it again?" Raising his brow. In need of seeing how many more shades she could blush.

Blushed a really deep red. '_This is new.' _The color made her more desired.

Biting her lips. "Yes." She felt more at ease now that there were both bare. But the thought of his member somewhat still making her a bit nervous. So, not hesitance at all when getting another chance.

Sasuke jaw almost dropped completely off his joint. Hearing her reply made him want to ravish her senseless.

Smirked. He tilted his head to the side. His parch lips separated.

"Would you touch with it the same intensity like this?" Running his middle finger up her wet folds. She squirmed, trying to close her thigh but his hand was still holding one apart.

"Oh…" The throaty moans turned him on more.

"Or this." Continue stroking her cunt. Feeling the moisture increased with his caress.

Her mind was lost of the original purpose. "Uhhh." Feminine hands came out to pull on his shoulder, preventing her from falling backward. Her back arched, heaving her chest forward. Inviting him.

Lick

"Ah."

Lick

Sticking out his tongue as he leaned forward, enjoying her peak as he continued to stroke her flower. Feeling the juice dripping down his fingers and glazed his hand.

Giving up, she couldn't take it much longer. His fingers fondled her core. His tongue tasted both of her peaks back and forth. She was drowning with indulgence.

Dropping her body heavily back on the bed, she didn't stop battering, gripping on the sheet. Pulling it to her face, biting tightly to cut off her urges to scream as a pool of sensation filled up the pit of her stomach. Building slowly. Ready to explode.

He could feel that she was coming close. It was twitching as his stroke was increasing. Her muscle tightened. But he was not going to rest there. Leaning down to her core, slickly slipping a finger in.

"Oooh." Her mouth released the cloth to cry out a lustful moan.

Lick.

Slick

"Eep!" Feeling the intrusion of his finger as well as his tongue. She was floating with the clouds. Tummy squeezed. Her legs by now were submissively parted. Much. Much. Further apart, allowing him more access.

"AH." A hitch of her tone told him she was enjoying it. Very much. Adding another fingers as he slipped it in and out of her virgin wall. His tongue made no motion of stopping. Flicking her clit with the tip, he feverishly kissed the upper folds with hunger. As the taste of her drown out his sense. It was bitter sweet. Too addicting. An anti-drug for his soul.

In and out.

Up and down.

It kept on going.

More and more.

The room was filled with her throaty moans, and the slurping sound of his lips lapping up the juice pouring down.

In and out.

Such an erotic motion.

Her wall was contracting.

Obsidian glanced up to see the girl with her arms flailing around. Pulling, tugging on the bed sheet. Pushing, pounding on the pillows. Her chest arched, pushed upward from the spine tingly sense. Changing the motion of his fingers thrusting her core, his lips now swirled in circular motion then added his naughty free hand to creep its way toward her breast. Flicking the tip.

The poor girl couldn't hold it anymore.

"!!" A wash of unknown heat poured from her core. Sakura parted her mouth to let an inarticulate scream. Not wanting to stir up any curious minds living next doors.

Toes curled. Legs bent sharp. Emerald widened from the mind numbing experience.

Eying the girl as she was recovering from her orgasmic release. First one of the night and many more to come.

"Har. Har. Har." She glanced up to him. Seeing his deep dark pool of the night burned in to her. His palm rose to cup her cheek, while the other shows her his covered hand.

Lick Lick

Blushed. Seeing the way his lips licked his finger clean was so erotic. Too much for her. Grabbing his face, she leans up.

Kiss

"Thank you." Telling him. She smiles contently as they parted for a moment.

"We're just started." He brushed her lips with his tongue. Lowering his lower body to her. Touching her throbbing core with his erected shaft. It has been too long. He had been waiting for so long.

"Oh." Her hips shivered feeling the tip of his member gliding up and down her inner thigh. Coating the tip with her juice. Still warm from the moment.

Deepened the kiss, he held her face tenderly.

"Sakura." Capturing her green orbs.

"Hmm…" Still breathing hard.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Answering him directly. Her face showed no sign of second thought.

He smiled. She gleamed.

They joined once more to share an affectionate kiss. Sucking, battling tongues fight for dominance.

"Chu." Releasing. Their eyes lingered. Sweetly telling how much affection they hold.

Sasuke propped his body up, position his tip. He brought his legs up to kneel on her sides.

Sakura, facing his chest, was showering his skin with light, feathery smooches. As a way to calm her mind. She knew well that it would hurt during the first time.

Enjoying her boldness, Sasuke took his time to hump her core lightly, allowing her to adjust to the motion.

Push

Push

It was agile.

Feeling his member bumping her core. Sakura let out a few long un-easing breaths. Tighten her core as the tension slowly built.

Straighten up with their hands intertwined. Sasuke looked ahead to the wall on top of her headboard to calm his body before it got out of hand and he couldn't control it. Ready to take her innocence. But. His orbs widened. Unable to meet her gaze.

[...]

He didn't know if he should feel remorse or thanks the consciousness for hitting him like a ten thousand pounds brick.

Frozen. Kneeling in spot on top of her.

His eyes glued to the picture of her during high school graduation with her parents. Hazy from the ill lighting.

'…'

Feeling her boyfriend went rigid all of a sudden made Sakura a bit frustrated. They were supposed to keep the heat going. And yes. She was stupidly aroused.

"Sasuke. What's wrong?" Running her hand up his bare chest. Seeing him stare ahead.

"…" He looked down, still unable to answer her.

"Sasuke…" she was a bit worry? Upset?

"Sakura. Um…" Stuttering.

"…?" '_What's going on'?_

"…" Finding a way to word this. "Do you keep track of your … uh … cycle…?" Failed.

"Huh?" Confused.

"…"

"Oh." But then she understood.

"Yea." Face palmed.

Gloom.

They were now sexually aroused to the point of madness. But it had to cast aside since neither of them was prepared. Surely, he didn't expect for today to come this early. And of course Sakura wouldn't have any stocked in her apartment.

And they definitely wouldn't want to satisfy Mr. Haruno's wish of a plumpy grandson.

Not yet.

Not now.

_But it will happen. _

Before they made any further move, Sasuke dropped to the side. It was the image of Mr. Haruno terrorizing his mind that had shook him awake from his lust. Sadly, his body was still on high alert. Painfully hoping it would subside as the time passed.

Sakura and Sasuke kept silent as they lay closely next to each other. Nude. The only sound echoing the room was their harsh breathing and the thumping of the heart.

Pouting. She glanced up to him. Seeing his face made her stomach churned in guilt.

Touch

Obsidians opened. He turned to her.

Emeralds tore his wall apart. Pulling her closer, he embraced her slender body. Hand soothed her back.

It was alright. They were hushing thing rather quickly.

"!!!" Jumped from the tap of her thigh against his member. "Sakura." He warned.

"Will you be alright like this?"

"Hn." He had no idea. "It'll be alright." Kissing her forehead. Reassure her.

"Hmm…" Decided. Making a bold move. She swiftly got up to climb on his thighs.

"!!!!" Flabbergasted by her action.

"Shh…" Making a hush motion. Creeping further down his body as he followed her every movement. Eagerness boiled his blood, rushing it south. Making his member strung back in action from its semi state.

Groaning. His body was … he didn't even know how to describe it.

"I'll help you relieve this." Her voice was amusingly confident. Cheeks flustered as he look at her with merry eyes. Asking her. "_Do you even know what you're doing?"_

She sulked. Then answering him. "I'm practicing."

Blinking her not so innocent green eyes, hazed pupil re-adjusted to the low light. Her mouth was part, breath shorted. Feeling his silky member within the wrath of her palm. The magazines from Ino would be in good use now. Oh why didn't she just take a glimpse at it.

Caressing, massaging his sensitive skin with the touch of her finger tip. Slipping shyly up and down. Nervous of how well she was doing. Would he get turn off by her lack of experience?

"!!!" Sasuke curved his back sharply from her touch. His hand was in a fist while the other rested on her thigh. He squeezed her thigh along with every stroke of his member by her dandy hand.

'_Nah.' _Looking at his distorted expression from the pleasure running his spine. He was engulfed by it. Turning painfully on as her motion was too slowly for his need.

"Fa-ster." Ruffed voice. Throat arid.

She complied. No wonder Sasuke got lost while pleasuring her. Seeing his expression was priceless. Her head wonder a bit how did she look when that awesome release spasm from her. Was it like how Sasuke was? Because he looked pretty good. The sight of his muscle tightened, the Adam's apple of his neck was moving rather quickly while he was attempting to wet his dried throat. His member twitched in her palms.

A harder pace was applied, she slowly comprehended the basics, brought him further to the edge.

"!!!"

Ugh, he freaking love this girl. Never would he ever being able to expect the pattern of her random acts.

Nevertheless, they both know well. He knew more.

Beside intercourse, there were of course many things they could do.

Such as what she was about to 'practice' more with him.

Therefore.

The rest of the night was for them to remember.

Mental note to self.

"_Buy condoms."_


	9. Title 9: Angry Neighbor n Lovely Friends

**Title 9: An Angry Neighbor and Lovely Friends**

The sky was gray. Dark clouds covered the horizon, hiding the bright early morning sun and its shining rays behind the thick layers. Spring weather was clearly flooding the earth with downpour rain. When did it start? He didn't know, perhaps sometime in the middle of the night. Either way, he didn't care much, all that Sasuke knew, was despite the fact that it was pouring cats and dogs outside. His morning felt pretty sweet waking up with this soft body cuddling next to him. Naked, smooth, supple body pressed to him. _'Ahh.'_ Life was good.

Water droplets hit against the glass window with force. Sasuke glanced to the side from the window, looking around her room for a time-telling sort of device.

3:35 pm. _'That's not right.'_ He ignored the blinking light on her little music box and searched again. With the low dim light from the window, Sasuke survey the pastel pink wall with white border. Sakura's room was simple, added a few pieces of furniture. Her bed was placed in the middle of the room against the wall. Two big windows, covered by white curtains, were on each side.

_'Why doesn't she have any clock in here?' _Not finding any, Sasuke tried to reach his pants on the floor for his phone. Sadly, it was a few feet away from his fingertip. Not wanting to wake up the feminine body from his upper torso movement, his leg was removed from the bed. Sasuke twisted his waist a bit and used his toes to pick up the article. Awkward it was. Half of his lower body was bare from the act. He could never believe his girlfriend would be a blanket-hog. Not really. Since two-third of it was pushed behind her, while the rest was used to cover most of her body and his—well, some of his.

'_Got it.'_ With one hand, Sasuke pulled out his phone. _'6:22'_ No morning class that day, he didn't have to go to school until noon. But… "Sakura." He leaned down to whisper in her ears after he threw the article back on the floor.

No response from the girl, he tried again. "Sakura…" With a louder voice, he shook her shoulder lightly with one hand since the other one was basically numb under her.

"Mmmh…" Pink head dug deeper in to his shoulder. She pulled her arms from around his torso to her chest.

This stubborn sleepy head was ignoring him. "Sa ku ra …" Her palm suddenly snapped up to cover her ear from his breath. After a chuckle, Sasuke playfully pulled her hand away. The girl whimpered in pleading for him to let her sleep longer.

"Do you have any morning class?"

"mmmhhmmm…mm..mmh." Too tired from speaking real words, she mumbled a range of gibberish to him.

"You're going to be late. It'll be seven soon." He pulled the other hand from under her shoulder out and propped it under his head.

"Fib mur minoot…" Sakura turned to lie on her stomach. Sighing out, Sasuke pulled a foot up to drag along her calf. A smirk formed on his face from her reaction. Up and down, slowly, he tickled her to wake. Running a toe down, he wiggled the base of her heel to her toes.

"Stop it" Sakura angrily said while pulling her legs up and hid her feet away from his range. She turned to the side, facing her back to him and curled in to a ball. Another amuse chuckle was heard. Sasuke brought his free hand to place on her hip under the cover. Sakura jolted from the chilliness on her skin. "Your hand is cold." She scooted away from him. Her eyes were closed the whole time.

"Well whose fault is that?" He continued his tease. His leg bent to tap her back with his foot. Sasuke wanted to laugh aloud at the way she scooted further and further away from him. The whole blanket dragged along with her and the rest on the other side was already on the floor from being pushed.

He stretched his foot further. She scooted away more. A little more and more, until…

"WAH!!"

"Sak!" Sasuke's arms straightened out, he leaned forward but it wasn't quick enough.

BAM. That wasn't a good sound. Sasuke immediately crawled to other side of the bed and peeked over the edge.

"!!" Yup, a great morning it was with _quite_ a sight in front of him, seeing Sakura lay there motionless with her mouth ajar. After staring at Sakura's shock orbs, his eyes ventured down to her totally expose body. The blanket pooled under her to cushion the fall. _'She should be awake now.' _He gave out a chuckle that woke Sakura from her dazing moment.

"Eeeep!" Sakura quickly pushed her perverted boyfriend's face away. She covered her body with the blanket hastily and stood up. "Senpai, you're so mean." Face blushed red, she flabbergasted from the awkwardness.

Not caring at all about his exposure, Sasuke got up on his knees. "I don't want you to be late", showing her the time on his phone. 6:38 am

Trying her best to focus her gaze at the tiny screen, her face was swollen red from the sight of Sasuke. He was as nude as she was and the way his thighs were spread, didn't help the pinkette much. A pillow was picked up and thrown his way to cover the essential. Sakura climbed back on the bed. "Mou… It's still early."

"Sakura. First class starts at eight." Sasuke palmed his face in helplessness, as Sakura attempted to go back to sleep.

"It only takes me fifteen minutes walking there and besides it's Kakashi sensei's class.", tiredly informing him as she started to get comfortable. A giggle escaped when she heard him muttering his uncle's name. They both knew how _unpunctual _the abnormal teacher was.

Rustling his hair, he gave up. Sasuke edged closer and covered her form with his. Sakura shrugged her shoulders when she felt his breath and heard. "Well then. Sorry for waking you up early and …" He paused for dramatic effect. "…Keeping up you all night." Sasuke smugly got off the bed with a smirk after Sakura let out a mortified groan, indicating that memory from last night was replaying in her mind.

[…]

Freshly out of the shower, Sasuke walked back inside the bedroom only wearing his pants. His chisel chest was slightly drench from the water droplets, dripping down his hair. Grabbing the phone, he noticed the time and glanced back to the lump on the bed. With minimum sound, he crept to the other side and in a flashing moment, Sasuke yanked off the comforter.

"WA..??? Se-senpai!!!!" Too busy covering her front from his wandering eyes, Sakura couldn't stop the man from carrying her off the bed, out of the room. "What are you doing??" Swinging her legs, she told him to put her down. Emerald widened when she realized what he was doing. _'He wouldn't dare.'_

It was hard making his way to the bathroom with a wiggling worm in his arms. Sasuke almost tripped over the rug when he stepped inside. Settling her in the shower stand, he turned the knob.

"Cold!!!" Sakura's piercing cry was in sync with the thundering bolt outside.

[…]

"Hmp." Mad, Sakura sat with a puffy pout face in the kitchen. Her eyes narrowed toward the figure standing by the stove, making omelets. On his head was an invisible bump but the pain was clearly there from her hit.

"Sakura." Sasuke turned around with two plates in his hands. "I'm sorry." His voice was nudging for the girl's forgiveness. "I'll wait until the water turn warm next time. I promise." She glared at him. Sasuke felt he had done enough teasing. "Okay. No next time." He settled the plates down and sat on the stool next to her by the counter.

"You're so mean." She straightened up in her seat and started to munch on her breakfast. Sasuke could only retort with a smirk. The two silently sat and enjoyed their morning with each other. Both of them thought it would be extremely awkward after their 'special' night, but nothing ever seemed more comfortable than this. It felt like they were newlyweds. Even though there was that lingering feel of coyness but all was in place, liked it was meant to be. "Hn." Sasuke unconsciously raised his eyebrow at thought.

Sakura eyed the gloomy sky outside. The rain surprisingly had turn in to storm from the look of it. "Hm. It looks really bad out there. I didn't know there was a storm coming."

"Ah. I heard about it, but I guess it slipped from my mind." Now he was wondering if he had closed all of his apartment windows. _'The music sheets by the bookcase.' _Worried, he dropped his fork and took out his phone. Sakura left him alone and returned to her meal. "Dobe? … Hey. Are you home?" Hearing Naruto's reply and comments, his face changed, eyebrow twitched. "Shut it. Go and take a look for me if all of my windows are closed." Suddenly, Sasuke flustered. "Yes. I'm at Sakura's house."

Sakura, too, was blushing. She knew what Naruto was asking.

Placing his phone down with a sigh, Sasuke wanted to strangle Naruto's neck at that instant.

"Are your windows closed?" Sasuke nodded at Sakura's question.

As they continued eating, Sasuke told Sakura that he would walk her to school then returned to his apartment to change before returning at noon. They promised to meet at the library for lunch because there was a little café, quiet enough for the two. It beat the noisy atmosphere of the school cafeteria, a scary place during lunch. College students or not, those students were the same as they were in high school, hungry beasts. Sasuke was too high and mighty to join them and Sakura hardly ate lunch. She usually spent that time in the practice room. If Sasuke didn't pull her out of practice yesterday, Sakura would continue her routine. Being a genius was one thing, not knowing how to exploit it, made it useless. Skills don't just appear from thin air.

It was silent again. Finished his meal, Sasuke sat with his hand roaming her back in a soft sensual manner while his head rested on her shoulder. Sakura didn't show any sign of protest since it felt pretty nice and soothing. In the back of her mind, she wanted to go back to bed so much, but they had to leave in ten minutes.

Riinnnggg…Riiinnnnggg… A distance ring of her phone made the two turned their heads toward the front entrance. Sakura about to stand up but Sasuke told her to sit back down so he could go get it. Such a nice boyfriend, she smiled watching him walked away.

"Here." He stood and waited. Sure, Sasuke came back with her phone but there was something else he found that was pretty _interesting. _

After the short conversation was over. "WAI! Class is off!!! Thank you stormy storm." She jumped off the stool and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck to share her happiness. "Kakashi-sensei called off. So no class until ten."

'_That lazy bum' _"Ah." He held her waist with one arm. "So. What do you want to do now?" Clearly, he was not going home anytime soon. There was a storm out there.

Her plan of going back to bed and catching up more sleep dissipated. Unless… Blush.

Emerald green looked up to her boyfriend. "Uhhhh...." She shyly looked down and muttered. "Back to b-I meant!" Stuttering, she almost let her thought slip. "I don't know. What do want to do? Practice?" Index finger pointed toward her piano. Letting his neck go, Sakura walked away.

"Actually." He pulled her back. "Reading sounds much more leisure." He showed her a magazine from the pile that he found splattered on the floor from their entrance last night.

"Eeeekkk!" Shock from finding the magazine that Ino gave her yesterday for 'certain' knowledge in his hand, Sakura tried to pull it back. "Give it Sasuke!" But he pulled it out of her reach.

"Sakura…Why are you nervous? It's only magazine but … these bookmarked pages are …" He looked through the columns with a wide grin then showed it to her.

"Wah. It's not mine." She exclaimed. "It's Ino's." She blushed profusely, looking at the fluttering pages_. 'It even has illustrations.' _

"Ino? Why do you have it then?" Sasuke leaned his face down, making Sakura shrugged back. She hid her face to the side avoiding his gaze.

"Because…"

"Because …?" He leaned closer.

Pushing Sasuke back, she ran away from him. "Wah. Don't ask me. I'm not going to tell you."

Like a kid, Sasuke went after his girlfriend.

"Wah-ahaha….Stop it Sasuke… Haaa…" A tiny pillow from the sofa flied toward his way. Sakura jumped all over the place while Sasuke just leisurely pursuit her. Like a wolf stalking its prey, a defenseless jumpy bunny.

Finally caught her little wiggling form, he softly placed the girl on to the sofa. Locking her in place between his arms, Sasuke grunted. "Sakura…"

"Y-yes." Puppy eyes, she quivered her lips. Playfully pouting her cheeks, Sakura slowly crawled upward using the wall to get out of his grasp. But Sasuke wasn't going to let her go that easily.

"Where do you think you're going without an answer?" He pounded the wall to trap her but Sakura used her leg to push him away. Racket filled the room from their tug of war.

RingggRinggggRinggg.

Hearing the loud ringing sound, she put her hands together to make a 'T'. "Wait! Time out!" Sakura needed to get to her home-phone. "Senpai!!! Let go of my leg."

"Hn." Sasuke sat back as his girlfriend climbed off the sofa and walked to the phone. His eyes trailed after her. She looked utterly boyish today in her polo shirt and shorts, nevertheless, still cute.

Slightly out breath, Sakura answered. "Hah… H-hello?" She sat with a far distance from the mischievous man. Emeralds kept focus on him, in prepared if there was a sudden attack.

*On the other line*

"Sakura. Shouldn't you be going to school?"

In a low-lit room, a dark hair beauty lazily held her phone by her ear. "I know you must be having fun with your boyfriend right now but some people need their sleep you know. Stop pounding against the wall. My bed room shares the same wall as your living room." Not stopping her complains, she continued. "Here are some suggestions. The kitchen counter, the shower, in the closet, by your piano. _Do it_ where ever… just not against this wall please." She brought her hand up and pounded the wall for emphasis. Mentally rolling her eyes, she sighed out from the girl's fluster reply. "Well. Have fun." Then shut off her phone.

"Uh. Can't get any decent sleep at all. Those kids."

*Sakura's apartment*

"??" Sasuke sat on the edge of the sofa, staring at the wall in question after hearing a pounding sound a second ago. Sakura on the other hand, was red as a tomato.

"Yugito!!" She called out but the other line ended.

"What was that?" He pointed to the wall.

Sigh. "That was my neighbor. Yugito Nii. She called over to tell us to stop fooling around. We're interrupting her sleep with all the noise." She hid the rest of the conversation, but thinking about it made her face redder.

Sasuke let out a low chuckle. Then swiftly to Sakura's side, he wedged his body into the seat. "Well then. Let's make this as silent as possible." He lifted and cradled the girl into his lap. "So. Why did Ino gave you those magazines?"

"A-!" Almost let out another yelp, Sakura covered her mouth in time. Blinking her green eyes, she shook her head. 'Not telling you.'

Deviously, he tickled her side. "Sa ku ra …"

"!!!" Tightened her hands around her mouth, she refused to give in. She thrashed about from the overwhelming commotion. Her face puffed red, she couldn't breath. "MMHH!!!!mmmH!!!" Kicking her legs in the air, Sasuke showed no sign of stopping his ministration.

"C'mon now Sak." The ticklish attack stopped. Sasuke let the girl rested a bit before passing out. Her hands still clamped shut, not leaving her lips at all. Obsidian eyed the way she panted hard, head thrown back from exhaustion.

"I'm…ah…not going..ha…to….hm…tell you senpai…ha…"

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes.

Catching her breath. "It's too…uhm…You should know. Stop teasing!" A darker shade of red stretched over her face. Sakura enclosed her mouth with her palms again. The nerve of him, he should know how self-conscious she was with those topics. Then the call from Yugito, Sakura had no idea how to face the woman later. Mentally heaving a heavy sigh, she made a note to herself to make a run for it if she mention about giving her extra 'lessons'.

Smirk. She was right. He already figured out the reason why, but Sakura just looked so cute being teased, he couldn't help it. Pulling her hand from her face, he held her wrists gently in his hands. Letting one go, he used that arm to wrap around her waist. "Well." Thump massaging her other palm. "What have you read from those?"

Blush. "You're being mean again. I haven't read any. Stop asking." She fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable from finally noticed the position they were in. "Really. Sasuke."

"Now _that_ makes me really curious. You didn't read anything and yet last night…" He chuckled, seeing her skin turned goose bumps. "I wonder what could happen if you did read it … wh-"

Quickly, she turned around and clasp his mouth shut with her free hand. "Wah. You're such a pervert." She exclaimed in a hush tone, blushing from the way he said it.

His hand brought up to peel her palm away. "Just you." He whispered. "You're the one turning me this way." Then his face leaned down to breath in to her ear, fanning her neck.

Flustered, she escaped away his arms and stood. Sadly, weak from the wobbly legs, Sakura tripped forward. Her thoughtful boyfriend was brought along with her as he tried to keep the girl from falling. Both bodies made a loud descend against the side table, impelling it to the wall with a loud crash.

BAM!

Followed that loud bump was a thunderous pounding sound from a very annoyed tenant on the other side of the wall. Yugito wasn't happy. She wasn't happy at all. The two overenthusiastic lovers were disrupting her beauty nap. Pulling her long lean legs back from the wall after kicking it to show her anger, she returned to sleep once it was quiet again. Being an ER nurse wasn't getting enough respect.

[…]

Both Sasuke and Sakura were motionless on the floor after they received a threatening sign from Yugito. They lifted their head to stare at the wall, in wonder if there might be a hole where the sound came from. They shuddered at the thought. '_What did she use? A hand grenade?'_

"Hehheehh…" Sasuke let out a chuckled out of the blue. He found the whole situation to be amusing. Almost every time he was with Sakura, something ought to happen. Excitement and amusement always seemed to revolve around her.

"Stop laughing." Sakura groaned. Who would ever believe her? If she said, that Sasuke has this playful side to him. No one, that was for sure.

"Hn." He was still snickering.

Sakura wiggled about under him in motion for Sasuke to sit up. However, he had something else in his mind. Taking advantages of the time they had, he made his move.

"Sasuke-senpai, you're heav—eep!" Her body froze at the moment she felt his hand running up her thigh. "Sa-sasu…"

"Hn?"

"St-tt..op" She struggled to get free. The way he was massaging her skin side was too dangerous. She could feel a pool of sensation built up at the pit of her stomach.

From her thigh, his hand slowly skipping its way ups her hip and under her shirt. His fingertip tingled at the raw contact with her skin. Lightly, he breathed a slow tempting breath of desire on to her neck.

Sakura shuddered immediately. "Tha-at t-tickles." She whimpered from loosing strength.

"How about this?" Huskily whispered to her ear, he placed a kiss on the nape of her neck. Sasuke lifted his body up and on all four. He kept his head buried in her hair. Beautiful blossom lace filled of sweet scented aroma.

"Ooohhh…" Shivering from each kiss, he showered on her exposed skin. Her hands moved up to cover her flustered face. Sakura quietly moaned in to her palms.

Gently, he turned the girl around to face him. Sasuke took the moment to raise his head and study her expression. _'Damn.' _His blood boiled at the sight of her flustered cheeks. Plumb lips parted, quivered from overwhelm sensation. Her emerald orbs were glossed with hazy lust.

"Uuuoooh…!" Tightly closed her eyes, Sakura uncontrollably let out a sharp groan when Sasuke dragged his fingers to the center of her abdomen and up her rib.

Sakura reached up with both of her hands to grip his shoulder tight. His hard muscles were flexing under her touch whenever he moved about. Sensing his hands were moving up, she yelped. "W-wait." Stomach sucked in tight, it was hard to breath.

"Hn?" He paused midway. Both hands under her shirt, his intention was to raise it up. Confusion plastered over his expression. _'She doesn't like it?' _Sasuke worried that he did something wrong.

"Uhm…" Green orbs couldn't make eye contact with his staring gaze. Sliding her hands up his neck, she shyly said. "Can we move from this spot?" Her head bent up to look at the wall. Sasuke followed the direction Sakura was looking. Her orbs told him that they would get another complain if they don't change spot soon. Knowing well how much of a noisemaker she was.

Letting out another chuckle, Sasuke bent down to kiss her unexpectedly. Clamped her lips shut with his. They heartily indulged in a passionate lip lock. Sakura's mind occupied from tasting more and more of his addictive tang. She had no idea how they got to the kitchen counter.

"Oh…" Her head thrown back as Sasuke breezily fan her neck with air light kisses. His hips pressed deeper to her open thighs, gliding his body deliciously up and down. Weak, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands dug deep, seizing his raven lock. Tightly pulling his hair every time he sucked hard on her sensitive spot, Sakura gasped loudly when he gave her little love bites.

"Sakura. Sakura …" He said her name with delight. Sasuke's head was dominated by his arousing desire. Once again, his hands were back to its original spot. Obsidian looked for approval before making further advance. And with a soft mewing moan from her lips, he completely pulled her shirt up.

"Not too fast…" She complained. "Don't … take …it off…" Sasuke was told to keep her shirt on as his hands roamed her chest. Shakily holding his upper arms, she squirmed about as he groped her breasts, softly massaging it in circular motion.

'_Soft.' _His hands glued to her skin. Feeling the subtle erectness of her nipples under the thin material, Sasuke reached behind to unclasp her bra.

"Sa-sasuke…" She whimpered from the raw touch. Arching her chest forward, she wanted more of his attention.

Backing his head away, Sasuke looked at the mind-thrilling scene. His groin was tight from seeing her shirt raised above her chest, pink bra hung loosely over her breasts. The way her chest rose up and down from harsh breathing was making his mind crazed. He was amused as she gripped his arms hard from shyness. Her head turned to look down at the counter top.

"Sakura." Emerald met obsidian. "Hold this up for me…" He took her hands from his arms and motioned her to grab both the bra and the shirt, raising them higher.

Flustered, she did what she was told. "…Uhmmm…" Breath hitched high at the sight his head moved down and closer to her peak. Sakura jumped slightly.

Chuckle. "Calm down…" He sweetly whispered against her nerve-filled end. His hands held down her shaking hips, feeling up the soft bottoms.

Lick. "Ooh…" She pulled the shirt up and bit it. Sasuke was tasting her right tip. Bobbing his head up and down, he slowed the movement to an aching pace.

Lick. "…uhahmm." His other hand was flickering her left, tenderly kneading it.

"Don't ..b-bite…Uwah…"

Suck. Slopping wet sound echoed through out the stillness of her apartment. The little whimpering from her weak mind fused with his low grunt. They leisurely enjoyed the extra time together.

Lovely morning it was.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A week passed, the heavy storm disappeared, no longer covering up the blue sky over the city. With the high noon sun shining above, students crowded the courtyard of the school. Some were on their way to class. The other raced their way to lunch. Then there were the lucky one who had no afternoon class left early.

"Congratulation Sasuke." Kakashi's voice rang through out the teacher office. "You were recommended to be a guest violinist for a concerto next month."

Impassionedly, not showing any sign of enthusiasm, he asked. "Hn. Who is it this time?" His blank face was making the teacher twitched in anger. _'Damn this kid.' _Sasuke hardly take much interest when a local orchestra asked for his presence. Ten out of the ten times he was asked, Sasuke flatted out refused. Cockiness? Yes. Did he have the right to be? Definitely yes. Being the top student and son of the renowned conductor, Sasuke couldn't mar his first performance reputation.

"Sasuke, as your teacher, I must tell you that in order to be successful. You must start from the ground up and built your experience. But as your uncle…" SWAP. A hard slap from a rolled up newspaper smacked Sasuke's head sideway. "Stop being a dick. If you don't accept this invitation, I have no idea if anyone else dare to invite you. Stop being so demanding."

Rubbing his head, Sasuke straightened up, readied to throttle the man with his bare hand if no one was looking. Even if there were, no one would mind if the silver haired man was out for a few days, especially the female teacher population. But he stopped once Kakashi showed him the invite letter.

The personification from the letter gave it an aura of shining light, full of opportunity. Sasuke held the paper in hand and stared at it. _'This is it.'_

[…]

Snore.

Drooling all over the stack of paper, Naruto was half way finishing his note before fallen deep asleep on it. Not caring about the commotion around him, he was out as a grisly bear during winter.

"HAYO!!!"

Smack.

"OW!" A hard slap on the back made the blonde-haired drummer jumped in his seat. His back throbbed from the playful slap. Blue eyes opened to meet emerald. "Oh Hey Sakura." He tiredly wave in greeting.

Settling her books down, she took a seat in the opposite side of him. "What jah doing?"

Mumble. "Preparing for my test." His face sulked.

"Aw. It shouldn't be that bad … right?" Sakura tried to console the teary eyes. Naruto looked so desperate in need of a good grade for his report. Passing would be enough.

"You have no idea Sakura…" Dark rainy clouds hovered above his head. Naruto pounded his face into the stack of books.

"Cheh." Another cloud appeared on top of Sakura's head. "I'm no different than you." She too dropped her head on her books. "I need to make up my Music History test." Dreary voice she had.

Naruto was amazed. Did he hear wrong? The school piano prodigy … _'Wah?'_

It took them a moment of conversing. The two talked about how much of a failure they were in the area of studying. But even so, it still wasn't fair. While Sakura sucked at paying attention to the board, she was a genius at piano and music note. Her ears could pick up any melody and play it as exact. Naruto on the other hand, failed both. Even though his passion for percussion was strong, he just wasn't skillful enough. However, he persisted with his study. He knew that one day he would succeed.

"Naruto. Why did you choose percussion?"

"Why?" He scratched his head. "Well…" His story started. Naruto, when he was young. His grandfather took him to see a concerto for the first time. And all the time that they were there. The only thing that Naruto focused on was the drummer. His blue eyes widened at the sight of the percussionist at the back center stage. His compelling stance with each pounding strike made his little chest tightened. The beat from the oversize drum matched the way his heart thumped. He felt alive, more alive whenever the drum played louder and faster. Naruto wanted to create that same affect.

"Wow…" Sakura looked at Naruto with admiration. Carefree and spirited, Naruto's energy resembled the powerful beat of the drum.

Fluster. "Haha… It's nothing really interesting as Teme. I'm sure." He scratched his neck.

And, that comment made Sakura immobilized, frozen from thinking. _'That's right.'_ Sasuke never once told her why he chose the violin. Looking down, she crumbled the hem of her green skirt.

"What about you Sakura? I'm sure being a prodigy isn't the only reason right?"

That made Sakura thought for a minute again, and then she answered with a smile. "I'm not too sure. I actually never did get a chance to learn piano until when I turned 9. But ever since I started, I couldn't stop. It's like the piano had possessed me." She moved her fingers in the air as though it had sparkles on them

"Wait? Isn't that a bit late?" Naruto was sure little kid started to practice when they were really young.

"I guess. Perhaps that's why I was called the prodigy child. Heheheheh." She showed him her childish grin. "But either way. I've always love piano. Its music. Its melody soothes me. A big chunk of my conscious is always about the piano. Playing it. Listening to it. WAh…" She let out a content sign. Her little feet wanted to sprint toward the practice room now.

Suddenly Naruto asked, "What about the other part?"

Blink. Her emerald eyes looked up to the blue sky. "Well for my parents of course and …" She turned and pointed to her left. "That dude."

Naruto followed her finger and spotted Sasuke was walking toward them. His sky-blue eyes returned to the love struck girl. The way halo shined around her made Naruto sat back in amazement. If only Guy sensei was there. It would be perfect for the moment. That moment of youth, love was in the air.

'_Hinata-chan.'_ The fox face silently cried out for his girlfriend. He pounded the table in jealousy as Sakura was hugging Sasuke. The lovely-dovey couple was making him mad. _'Teme, you lucky bastard!' _Naruto was back in his little corner. If only Hinata wasn't in class right then.

**0****-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Senpai is so lucky. I want to play for a concerto." Moping on the kitchen table, Sakura pouted her cheeks. Hand wielding a pencil, she scribbled on a blank piece of paper. Emeralds watered as she looked at her boyfriend. Sasuke sat in front of her with a coffee cup in hand.

Such a lovely Friday afternoon it was. Sakura sarcastically thought in her head. Since both of them didn't have any classes at all, she thought they could enjoy a leisure lunch, a stroll in the city, then a long movie. But, sadly there she was, stuck, studying for her make-up test on a beautiful day. _'So unfair.' _After a long sigh, she mentally pulled her hair out from its root.

Reaching out his hand, Sasuke rustled her hair in comfort. _'Puppy. Maybe a hamster.' _He secretly thought as his fingers weaved in to her hair. Beautiful pink laced were glistering. _'soft.'_

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure you'll get your chance once you're in your junior year." He took a sip of coffee.

Bigger pout. "Mou. But Naruto said that you were recommended ever since you were a freshman." Jealous, she was a bit envious when he told her.

"Well." He picked up a stack of papers. "Maybe your grades can explain that." The papers made a soft landing on her head with a small thud. After the news from Kakashi, Genma-sensei pulled him aside to have little talk. Sasuke was told that he should stop taking up too much of Sakura's time and _'energy'. _Then he showed him the girl's test. It was worst than Sasuke thought. He stood there looking over her answers or the lack thereof before the test was taken away. After telling Sasuke to tutor his girlfriend, Genma gave him a pat on the shoulder, mumbled _'teenage hormone' _then walked past through the door to his next class, leaving a statue-like Sasuke withering away from what he said. Apparently, news of him dating Sakura became a heated discussion between the teachers and their 'special' moments when caught were depicted rather in detail. By whom? Who else? Kakashi's name written all over it. _'Damn that old man.' _So far, he was the only person to catch them. Sasuke should have strangle the perverted man when he had the chance.

Sakura cried out as she took the notes paper from his hand. "Wah. I have test-taking anxiety." It was true. Once she had the test paper in hand. Her mind just shut off. Beside, it wasn't like Sakura was not smart. Taking test, not something she enjoyed. Why couldn't they just learn it and be done?

Eyebrow twitched. "Then how come the only answers I've received so far are drawings of cats. This is not a test." He pulled the paper out under her arms. Sasuke was getting a little impatient, no, he was really impatient. Finding it hard to comprehend because Sakura, when conversing normally, she was like an encyclopedia of knowledge. However, at that moment, when he wanted her to study and answer questions, she could only utter gibberish and doodle. _'Hn.'_ There was no way to deny it, but his girlfriend was too strange.

"You're making me nervous. We've been studying ever since we got back." Whining like a kid, Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

Perhaps he was too harsh. Running his hand through his bang, Sasuke leaned back in his seat. "I guess we should take a break." He said after heaving out a sigh.

"YAY!" Swinging her hand up hide, she cheered in happiness.

"But after this, if you still can't answer any question then no …" He pointed toward her refrigerator. "Tiramisu." It was something he bought before coming over, thinking he could cheer her up with it. _'Well. It serves a different purpose now.'_ Sasuke thought it was ridiculous to use threat as the last resort.

"That's torture!!!" Straightened her arms, she leaned up and over in protest.

Smirk. Sasuke too leaned in, cupping her jaw his calloused hand. "Hn. Do well and you'll get your reward." Chuckling at the way Sakura flustered, he poked her forehead. "Sakura. Get your head out of the gutter."

Blush, she jumped back and covered her forehead with her palms. "Senpai!!!" Face burned red. _'What was I thinking?' _Scooting sideway, emeralds watched after the broad back as Sasuke walked over to the sink with his empty coffee cup. While washing it, he was deep in thought. _'There must be a way…' _Sasuke knew he couldn't just force her to change her studying habit, if she had one. But just learning thing she deemed resourceful wouldn't be enough to graduate.

Suddenly the air was filled with soothing melody. Once again, Sakura skillfully played with magic upon the piano. Pulling out of his thought, Sasuke simply was lured to walk toward her. The way each note played was like light feathers stroking softly against his eardrums.

Taking small step to her living room, facing the open balcony door, Sasuke was hit with different rays of light from the late afternoon sun.

Beautiful and enchanted, he stood aloof to watch her. Fingers fluidly skipped across the ivory keyboard. Her body swayed like velvet ribbon in the wind. Eyes closed. A serene visage clearly displayed on her face. Inching closer, his fingers were itching. Taking out his violin, he stood beside her.

Feeling his presence, Sakura smiled before she paused and her lips grinned wider when he began to play. Then she followed.

**[Beethoven Sonata for Piano and Violin Number 5 – Spring] **

Gently, they produced each note with meticulousness. The atmosphere lightened as the melody carried itself from her balcony to the open space. They were harmonized. In collaboration with their soul and mind, they gave another form of vitality to spring. The mellowness of the wind, the energized sunray, clear blue sky, and soft aroma of newly bloomed blossom, all were portrayed with their tune. .

If music was visible, the naked eyes could see the way it hovered in the air. Swirling with the wind and swept away to hypnotize the listeners.

Yugito walked up the stair after arriving home from work. She paused for a moment as her stepped pass Sakura's apartment door with a smile. Enchanted music truly could soothe the heavy mind and weary body.

Another door on the right of Sakura's residence, an architect intern finally let go of his pencil and rested his head on the table. His mind was more relaxed with the music coming from the other balcony. Not caring at all for now, he let the wind carried pieces of his mind throughout the room.

[…]

"Senpai. You're going to be my first duet on the grand stage." She decided.

Smile. "Hn." He couldn't agree more.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

'_Hm. Paper towels. Napkins. Dish washing soap. Shampoo and conditioner…' _Strolling the cart up and down the super market aisles, it was that time to stock supply in the apartment again.

"Sakura. You're not going out with Uchiha tonight." Ino asked as she stuffed the cart with bags of chips and snacks.

Taking a box of cereal off the shelf, she answered. "Nope. Sasuke-senpai, and the others are having their monthly 'guy's night' again…" Sakura didn't mind since she had her own task to take care of. Beside they planned to spend all day together tomorrow. It would be the sweetest Sunday.

"Ah." And Ino was off somewhere down the snack aisle again since snacks were the only thing she needed to worry about. Everything else was already taken care of.

'_Hm. Need to buy a new tooth brush…'_ She went back to the home product aisle. Looking through the range of different brand, her fingers stopped by a blue toothbrush when she supposed to pick out the pink one above it. Pausing for a moment, she finally picked both of them off the shelf and into her cart. _'New towel, new slippers, new…'_

[…]

"Sakura?! Are you done?" Pouring another armful of snack in to the cart at the end of the lane, Ino finally found the pinkette after her venture for food. _'Huh?' _In wondered what Sakura was doing as she stood and stared at a certain display shelf. Sorting through the cart, Ino's eyes widened to find two of almost everything. "Hmmm…"

As for Sakura, she was in her little world. _'Oh. Should I buy it? … Or is it Senpai's?' _Her head leaned left and right, indecisive. Sakura pondered as she looked ahead. There were so many of them.

Waiting too long, Ino walked up behind her. The blonde took one look and said. "I figure he's a large? It would be a pity if he's a small." But she grabbed them all either way. Handful, Ino put them all in to the cart and pushed the flabbergasted girl to the checkout line.

"WAH"

Click. The glass door of the large beer refrigerator was shut. Standing by the beer section of a mark, Sasuke had two baskets full of drinks in his hands.

"Enough?" Shikamaru asked as he walked by with bags of feasible drink snack.

"Hn. Should be." A hint of annoyance in his voice, Sasuke never liked the task of buying beer.

"Okay then. You check them out. I need to use to little boy's room." And he dumped everything on the counter for the young clerk. Shikamaru made a run for it to the back room.

"Hn." While settling the stuff on the counter, his eyes were locking to the certain object on the cashier table. Waited until everything was checked, he quickly grabbed a box in discreet and gave it to the clerk.

The man in uniform gave him a smirk before finalizing everything.

"The total is…"

[…]

Hands full, the two musicians walked in silence. Sasuke harbored no expression on his face while Shikamaru secretly took small glances toward him and his pocket.

Cough. "So. I heard you accepted a recommendation."

"Hn."

"Then I figure they're pretty good?"

"It's the Venice orchestra." He said nonchalantly, as if it wasn't anything significant.

But to Shikamaru, it was. "You're kidding."

"Hn."

"Wow. Congrats. You can shove it to your old man then." Shikamaru kina pictured it in his head. Quite an epic scene, he wouldn't want to miss it.

Still looking ahead, Sasuke let out a breath. "Uhm. We'll see about it." Knowing how busy his father was.

Walking upstairs to Shikamaru apartment, since Sasuke refused to them entered his home and Naruto's was—not a very suitable place…for human. Neji lived too far away and Sai's sister would skin them alive if they entered the house with **a** can of beer.

Finally reaching the fourth floor, they were glad to have ended their journey.

Unexpectedly before they entered the noisy apartment, filled with Naruto's chanting voice, Shikamaru turned to Sasuke and informed him. "Did you know. Naruto slipped _one _into your wallet ever since you and Cherry started dating."

A moment of mindless stillness, Sasuke stood liked a pole with the bags in his hands after Shikamaru had gone inside. Finally realized, he collected his thought again. Dropping everything to the ground, he hastily took out his wallet and searched around.

'_The fuck!'_ Finally found it. His eyes burned a bloody hole through the blue package. The flimsy object had been hidden in the inner most compartment of his wallet, where he had no idea of its existence.

Crumbling it in his hands, Sasuke was emitting dark vicious auras.

Bam. The metal door swung open to reveal Naruto and his already flush red face. "Yoh Teme Come on. What jah doin- … Uh… Why are you staring at me like that… Uh… why is your hand in a fist… uh … stop taking slow and evil step towa- Gah!!! Help!!! Teme's going to kill me!!"

"You dobe!!!!!!!!!!"

That night, a lot of commotion and blood shed. Well not a lot of blood, just bruises and strangle marks.

In truth, Sasuke didn't mind that he had no idea there was one in his wallet during that special night, because he seriously believed they were rushing thing a bit. In the end, all was good though. They wanted to explore each other more before taking another big step.

However, what actually made him snap was the tiny printed letter on the package.

.

.

.

.

.

'Small'


	10. Title 10: What Happened Before

**Title 10: What Happened Before**

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura…"

"Sasu…mmhh…" My goodness, he was good kisser. Although, he was her first, Sakura was sure. To her, no one could surpass him. It was that tingling feeling so hard to describe that made her believe, he was the one.

"Oh…Mmmn…" She wiggled in his arms. The moment Sasuke released her lips to shower her neck with soft rippling kisses she went gaga with bliss. Idyllic sensation rushed up her chest, Sakura took a harsh intake of breath as his calloused hand ran up from her knee and slowly up her inner thigh. Parting it slightly, he tugged at the button of her jeans.

"Impatience now, aren't you?" Sakura let out a teasing comment as she nibbled his ear. Her arms draped loosely around his shoulders when Sasuke changed their position on the couch. They were now heating up the living room of his apartment.

It had been days after the incident at Shikamaru's apartment. Naruto never chugged that much beer in his life and Sasuke would know how alcohol would affect one's erec—either way. With Naruto throwing up his guts the next day and a few days of horrible flashbacks, revenge achieved. When the words got to Sakura, she was in a fit of laughter. All thanked to Sai. Because of that, she couldn't stop giggling whenever they tried to step up a level from their simple make-out and spoiled the mood until … today. Accident bloopers often became blanch for a while, especially the awkward ones.

"What do you think…?" Huskily, he answered her in the midst of eagerness. With the stress of the coming concerto and the recent regular unrequited attention from his girlfriend, Sasuke found it quite surprising how he still kept his collected visage when they were on dates or simply met each other on campus ground. Attacking her in the middle of the crowd was the last thing he wanted to do. Sigh. He surely sounded like a pervert who had been deprived of need. Then again, who in the right mind would think straight with this bundle of softness, beautifully exquisite woman.

"Hee…" Sakura had a goofy grin on her face from seeing Sasuke's fervent act. She too had been hoping for this moment. Sadly with her uncontrolled sense of humor, Sakura couldn't stop thinking about … she really needed to stop before another wave of laughter ruined their moment.

Their attires were a mess. Hairs were unkempt from the ravaging hands. Bruised lips hungered for more. They were enthusiastically aroused to the point of no return.

"M-more…" She wanted more. More kisses, mores touches, more caresses, more of everything that was he.

"Greedy much?" Playful words they exchanged. They had the whole night to themselves, why hurry now, he realized.

BAM BAM BAM—"Teme"—BAM BAM…

Naruto's voice pounded through the layer of his front door. In question, Sakura lifted her head to wonder why but Sasuke just ignored it and hoped the Dobe would leave soon.

BAM BAM BAM—"I know you're in there. I can see the light. Let me in."—BAM BAM…

His voice was desperate for some type of reply. Naruto pounded and clawed the door nonstop. Biting her lips, Sakura told Sasuke to go see what was going on. He replied that Naruto often went rampaging like that. The best friend like him knew, whatever the Dobe needed could wait.

Or for sometimes not…

BAM BAM BAM—"Open this F'in door! I need to use your bathroom!"—BAM BAM…

"What the fu-" Sasuke straightened up to leave Sakura as she reordered her clothes.

The moment he unlocked the door, Naruto rushed through and speed his way directly toward his bathroom. All while saying, "I'msosorry. Mytoiletgotcloggedup and Idranksomebadmilk. Oh! HiSakura-"

SLAM. The door slammed shut.

It was best for both of them to leave the complex since nothing could be continued with this situation. He was _not_ going to let Sakura experience her first under this … _'Fuck you Dobe.'_ It had to be better, if not the best he could provide, even without candle light and rose.

Sasuke made a mental note in his mind to buy the most sanitized cleaner to purify his bathroom. Luckily, he had an extra bathroom in his bedroom.

"Ahaahhaaa…" Sakura found herself to be laughing copiously as they roamed the night street. Sasuke hopelessly sighed. It was going to be awhile again.

[Or not…]

With a loud bam and a hard thud, Garaa jumped from the sudden noises coming from a certain pianist neighbor's apartment.

"What?" The redhead architect intern wondered as he stood and stared at the wall of his bathroom. His hand held the toothbrush loosely from his opened mouth.

Another thundering loud crashed came forth. Quickly spitting out the foam, he washed this mouth and face clean. A quick jump in to the bathtub, his ear was up and pressed to the wall.

On the other side, whimpering of a familiar voice echoed through. Panic, Gaara waited to hear it clearer.

— "No…S-top...Not t-there…"—

That definitely sounded fishy.

—"Please don't…"—

'_Don't what…?'_ He thought. Was there another person with her? The question answered when he heard.

—"EeeK!" —

—"I can't hold it anymore." —

Low rough dangerous voice eerily made the hair of his neck stood. _'A man?' _His head back away, on the other side of the wall there was a crime committed. He was sure.

How did it happen? He didn't know. What to do was the question. But he must act quick. A girl's reputation was at stake. Sakura was always the endearing musician with magical talent that he adored. The melody she played helped him through the anxiety of work. How could such fate bestow on her? Her tangible soul would be crushed.

He shall rescue the girl. But how? Call the police? They would take too long and too much noise. Looking around his messy apartment of blueprints and books, the only valid weapon assessable was the metal t-square on his draft table.

Climbing over the balcony of his complex, Gaara kept balance on the side ledge of the building.

[…]

"T-the front-t…" Her broken voice told him the hook of her bra was in the front. Sakura was lost in the realm of pleasure even to care for the condition of the flimsy article. She actually rather wished he roughly ridden it like the way he had been handling her with excitement. It was rather thrilling.

But it paid with a price. The small table by the hallway was surely ruined.

Clumsily with shaking hands [overly exaggerated, but tis quite true], he unhooked the soft barrier from her skin. Two pale ample mounds uncovered. His eyes burned with lust at the revelation. Soft and smooth, it tingle his skin with indescribable measure.

"Sasuke…please." She urged him to move on. All was his fault to make her felt this arouse. It was painfully unbearable. Hotness spread from the abdomen of her body and controlled every reflexive nerve she had. Sasuke wasn't much in a better condition.

Thus, in hasten moment they were bare to the skin, equally flushed in anticipation. Safely tucked away within the safe cavern, no one was to intrude, or to interrupt.

Gently, he laid her down. Sweetly, he whispered in to her ear. Then with passionate caress, their lips sealed tight. Feverishly, tongues smothered in a sensational dance.

Her back curved deliciously. Toes curled tight. Slender legs clung to his waist as their body glided with vigorous friction.

"Ready?" He couldn't word a better question. How was he to think straight? Stopping the shallow movement, obsidian searched the half-lid hazy emeralds.

Shuddered, her hip quivered strangely. "Yesss…"

Reluctant, he didn't want to leave her side even if just for a few second, but he must. In order to retrieve the necessity, he must.

Searching for his pants that was tossed away somewhere before. He looked up to ask Sakura the where about of it. She sat groggily up on the bed and laughed.

"I think I threw it off in the living room somewhere." She giggled at his reaction. Her hand pulled the comforter around to cover her body.

"Sak…" Making it harder for him now, he scratched his neck, stood in all the glory of his godly body, and strolled out. Suddenly Sakura's hand held his and he turned back to see nervous emeralds looking up.

"Uhm..." She sidetracked her eyes toward the drawer of her lamp table. Didn't know how but Sasuke just took a jab at what she tried to tell him. With a smirk, he pulled the drawer out and behold… "Sak…why…" Sasuke stood and looked at the inner drawer with amusement.

"I didn't know which one to buy …" Embarrassed she hid her face with her palms.

Couldn't hold back a chuckle, Sasuke looked through the pile and found the right one. He never used the magnum size, but surely 'small' wasn't going to fit, definitely sure. Just to be safe, the regular would always suffice. Then again, judging from how long she had made him wait, the magnum packet seemed inevitable …

"…!"

Now here came the moment of almost every male's fantasy. Well for Sasuke's, that was.

Tiny hand reached out to poke his throbbing tip. A wash of electric amp jolted his spine at the sudden touch. Staring at the mischievous girl, Sasuke sworn he almost burst right then when she pressed the tip and said. "Should I put it on for you?"

His eyes twitched for a moment. Flabbergasted, he stood appalled. "Uh…" He uttered.

"But I don't know how to. So…" She pulled back her hand and bit her lip. Sasuke groaned at the sight. A torturer she was. Did Sakura even know how much suffering he was in?

"Wah." In a flash, Sasuke was back on the bed. Grabbing Sakura's body with his free hand, he sat in front of her.

"Then I'll show you." He gave her a chaste kiss as his hand led hers in the right direction.

Blushing mad, her face and body was red, boiling hot. Eyes tightly closed. Her tummy blocked up with butterflies fluttering wildly. It made her felt strangely unnerving but she didn't want to stop.

"Sakura. You're not going to know how if you close your eyes like that." He leaned forward, plastering her palm over his package to let her _feel _that pulsating adrenaline pumping his veins.

Slowly, with one eye and the other, she built up enough courage to fully open her eyes. Green emeralds, intensely stared. But her body was tensed up as a solid rock.

Chuckled, Sasuke really didn't know how smoothly the night was going to end but as of right then, it was quite something.

"Here." The packet was rip, he show her the circular elastic. Shaking, she held the pliable object in hand. "Hold the tip and place it over … yea…" His voice was losing from the touch. Sasuke started to fear how long he was going to hold it. "mm…Then just roll it down…" His stomach tightened, heaving a harsh breath, Sasuke agonizingly endured through as Sakura slowly, _really slowly_ rolled down the length of his.

"Ah it's done!" She sounded accomplish.

"No… It's just the beginning." "Offft." With that, Sakura found her body back on the mattress and Sasuke hovering above.

His hand ran up and down her bare thighs, gently spreading it to nuzzle his hip in between.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…" Her name numerously repeated.

Crash!!!

"???" Everything stopped, even their breathing. Both head whipped up toward the direction of the sound. It appeared to be one of her plant pot out in the balcony.

What was going on? Then at the sound of the sliding door open. Sakura panicked. Her eyes glanced up to Sasuke and his were the same as hers. He was in the middle of …

--"Sakura!"—A familiar voice came out to call her.

In a rush, she pushed Sasuke off and pulled the cover with her to the hallway.

"Garaa? What are you doing there?" Sakura clutched a blanket around her naked body to look at the flustered man, pondering why he had climbed over from his balcony to hers. While Sasuke was silently pounding the bed inside, his mind screamed bloody frustration. They were so close. So so close.

Stuttering, he answered. "I ... I ... I heard weird noises ... I thought... uh... uhm." Awkward, he stood with a metal T-square in hand. Garaa thought he was going to use it to vend off unwanted intruder. But seeing the trail of clothing in the doorway, and a sight of the unharmed girl, he remembered. She had a boyfriend. Yugito was complaining about it a while ago. With a sigh, Gaara needed some break off work.

"Oh." Blushing madly, she knew what he was talking about. Mentally face-palmed, she should have locked the balcony door.

[…]

After an embarrassing moment later, Sasuke in his boxer and Sakura in his tee-shirt plopped back down on the bed. An instant of silent, they lay there in stillness. The poor contraceptive was unused and trashed.

Then…

"AHAHAAAA…" It couldn't be helped. Sakura just didn't know what other way to hide her amusement of the situation. Sasuke surely didn't seemed amused. But seeing Sakura like that, he found it hard to hold grudges.

"Sakura…" Helpless, he turned to pull the giggling girl in to his arms. They hardly ever had any luck with the right location and time.

Oh well. As long as they were side by side, tightly in the warm embrace of each other arms. It was good enough. _Suuure…_

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes shot open. Why they did stop now that the problem was over? He lifted his head and looked down.

Sakura was already deep asleep.

'_Damn it.'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

'_It has been so long.' _Finally, she had returned from being out of the country for years. Red heels clicked the pavement ground. Slender fingers pulled the suitcase behind. Her red orbs hidden behind a pair of sunglasses to cover her sensitive orbs from the morning sun.

"Karin." A man in his mid-fifty called her name with an accent. His hair was white and his face was frail.

"Yes. Maestro." Karin flipped her red head around to smile her ruby lips.

"I'm going to visit a friend of mine. You may go to the hotel and rest and we'll meet the others at the symphony hall by lunch." He gave the attendants the rest of his luggage and entered a different taxi.

Waving goodbye to her teacher, Karin didn't feel a bit tired at all.

"Take my luggage to the hotel and check everything in along with Maestro. I'll be there before ten to dress up." She ordered the woman who was hired for the trip. Her name? It was the least of important. "Hey. Be careful with that case." It contained the most valuable things in her life. The music sheets and his violin.

"But Karin, you only have about an hour. Where are you going?"

"It doesn't matter to you. I will be back." Then she proceeded to step in to the taxi and sped away, leaving a poor soul by the airport gate.

"Yanaka Cemetery" She told him, the driver. Sitting back, Karin pulled her glasses down. _'I've return.'_

"_Wow. Karin. You're a real talent with this."_

"_Hahaaa. Grandpa, look what else I can do." _

_Cheerful, she was eight. Day and night, her schedule was tight with practice. _

_All because she wanted to be the best, to be just like him. _

_The greatest pianist _

"_I'm going to be just like you. I'll win the junior competition and study abroad." _

"_I know you can do it."_

"_So get better grandpa. I want you to see me play on the big stage." _

Hating the tear running down her cheeks, she wiped it carelessly then covered her eyes again with the glasses. Standing before the two years old grave, she stood in deep regret. It was that same day, the day of her first performance. He was gone. He couldn't wait to see her.

[...]

"This is _Karin_ Saionji. My student."

"I'm Tsunade Senju. The principal of Konoha Academy of Music." The blonde busty woman gave a sly smile at the young up rising pianist. In the back of her head, she wondered about the skill of this girl and the pink hair prodigy in her school. What would happen if they clashed? Maybe it would spark some competitiveness in that pink head of hers.

"It's an honor to meet you. I've heard a lot about your school." Karin returned the gesture.

'_Hm…' _"Orochimaru. Quite a student you have. If only those brats at my school would be like this." Tsunade scoffed.

The pale man made a motion to cover his lips. "You're being modest there. I've heard you got quite a handful of geniuses. Then again, Karin is quite impressive even at her young age. I don't blame you for thinking that way…" A smirk he gave. They looked after the wandering body of her as she talked among with the other musicians.

Always being competitive, Tsunade wanted to smack his head into the piano. "Well. I guess your student is also being invited to play for the concerto?"

"Also?" Orochimaru raised his eyes brow.

"Haahaa… I didn't come here just look around."

"I thought you came to drink these free wines."

"Hmp." Blood boiled. "A student of mine was invited. Sasuke Uchiha. I bet you've heard of him. The kid you tried to take as your student years ago?" Points earned.

"Ah yes. Poor Poor. That child. He had such a talent to become a great pianist."

"You're teaching skill… never mind. I take that back. He surely wasn't interest in your lack of teaching skill."

Ho Ho Ho. Silently with smirking eyes, she gracefully sipped the wine glass in hand. "Oh lookie. Speaking of the devil."

Lavished from head to toe, Sasuke was charismatic as ever with his stance. In a dark trouser and white shirt with black tie, most feminine eyes were on him, gluing to him. Ruby ones weren't that different.

"Sasuke, over here. Have you met the conductor?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm sure you know Mr. Orochimaru. His student will also play in the concerto."

Sasuke stood and pondered for a while. "… yes." He thought so. Where had he met him? The pale face and weird body posture was oddly familiar. "!" _'The creepy snake freak!!!!_' Or so, the way Naruto used to call him. Sasuke remembered meeting the man when he was younger.

"It's an honor to see you again." He greeted in his monotone voice, shook hands and turned to Tsunade. "I have to go now. The conductor told me, there'll be a meeting at the school so I'll talk to him more later then."

"Very well. This is only social. You can go." She waved him away. "Such a busy kid." And gloated to the man standing beside her. Nostalgic it was. They were missing another body to complete the trio.

[…]

"Sasuke!!"

His step out of the building was stopped. Turning around, Sasuke met up with a girl in a black dress.

"Hey." Karin stopped. "Long time no see." She huffed a little from running after him.

"Yes. Long time." He stood to look down at the mature face of the girl he spent a few of his summer vacation with in Europe, years ago. "Kahrin?" He searched for her name.

"Yes." She beamed. Did not bother to correct the way he said her name, not then, not seven years ago.

"Ah. Four … five years?" He asked in respond. Sasuke had stopped going to Europe ever since senior year. It was vaguely in his mind.

"Quite long isn't it." She smiled.

"Hn."

"I couldn't believe to meet you on my first day back. This is such a coincident. What were you doing here?" She couldn't control her excitement. Karin thought she would had to spend days looking for him.

"I was meeting up with the Conducto-"

"Are you playing for the concerto too?" He nodded. "Me too!! I was also invited."

"Hn. It'll be nice to hear you play again during practice." He looked at his watch. "But I have to go now. Later."

"Oh. Y-Yes…See you." She bowed. Flustered, her face scowled her stupidity for not asking for his contacts. But surely, they would meet again more often.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Laaaaaaate!!!"

"Sakura Haruno! Stop running!" Kurenai of the flute department raised her attendant book after the girl. It was like a weekly routine. One day or two out every week, she would see this pink blob dashed through her classroom. Literally, through her classroom, from the door she would climb through the window.

"Gah." '_Why must both classes be at two completely different side of the school?' _Running like a bullet train, she ran with inhuman strength. Once again, overly exaggerated but, she was really running out of her breath.

"Sak-" "Can't talk. I'm late." Ino was left in the dust. Scratching her head, she wondered where the pinkette was running to since they both had the same afternoon class. And today, the class was cancel because Guy sensei had an appointment to attend. Rumor had it; he was going to a matchmaking date. Well, he sure needed it.

"Tche. She'll figure out." Rolling her eyes, Ino walked to the library for some naptime.

[…]

"Huff. Huff. Huff." Catching her breath, Sakura walked through the hallway toward the class. In question why she hadn't heard Guy-sensei lecturing about the joy of music to the soul. His voice should have echoed to the base of the staircase.

Lost, she stood in front of an empty classroom. "Today is Thursday. Gah. Class's canceled." Then remembered she just saw Ino. Sakura wanted to smash her head against the wall. Been practicing endless hours, she had lost her mind. _'I really need to keep an agenda.'_

Now that the last class was out of schedule, the whole day was free. Back to the practice room for her, Sakura just couldn't be separated from the piano. "I'll just wait until Senpai's done with his meeting." She pouted. Nevertheless was happy for him.

Sakura recalled how Sasuke was telling her about the conference with the conductor last week. Even though his face wasn't showing much interest, she could tell. He was excited. It was cute to see him looking at the date of the concerto everyday on the calendar.

"Hm…maybe I should do something special … a gift?" Coming up with ideas, she suddenly was overwhelmed with so many things that she should do.

In trance, she walked through the courtyard toward the auditorium.

From far away, footsteps advanced toward her location. Then with a turn around a corner, they met. Pink and red clashed.

"It was very generous of Tsunade-sensei to let me borrow the practice room. You know I still get iffy practicing … in an elaborate place. A simple classroom is a better suitable place. That meeting sure was boring. Wasn't it Sasuke. What else are you going to do tod-"

'_Karin?' _Sakura stood in shock. The red head girl from seven years ago was standing before her. She wore an expensive looking outfit. Her image, feminine with the maturity of a young grown woman.

'_Sakura?' _Karin never forgot that hue. A quick look up and down, she surveyed her simple outfit. The stack of note book in hand. Pink hair was in a braid. A little kid, she wasn't much different.

It was like the past coming back. Sakura didn't know why. But meeting face to face with Karin again after so long, even though she was more mature and looked different, that same gaze made Sakura plunged back to the time she was young, years ago. That feeling of phobic, scare of being left alone in the dark haunted her mind. Staggered, she was like a rock.

'_The pink freak.'_ She never once regretted her action. Karin stood with posture. It didn't surprise her that Sakura would attended such prestigious music college since her skill wasn't of the ordinary. Smirking, her red lips thinned.

"How have you been? Sakura? It had been a long time." Her voice was malleable, gentle with bitterness. Her red rimmed glassed was push up the bridge of her structured nose. From the look of the frozen girl, she knew Sakura remembered her well, possibly imprinted her image into her mind.

Lowly, she whispered under her breath. "K-karin." Sakura didn't even notice the person who escorted the red-head. "I'm been fine." She answered. Her voice quivered uncontrollably.

"You two know each other." Feeling out of place, Sasuke spoke up. And Karin was the first to reply.

"Oh yes. We used to be neighbors and she was like a little sister to me. We even study under the same music teacher." Smiling, she turned to Sasuke. "Isn't it right, Sakura?" Ruby eyes glanced at the pinkette.

"…" Nodding her head, her promise to her parents was kept.

Sasuke was confused. Wait? Wasn't Karin supposed to be … but how was Kahrin … "Sak?" Sasuke was worried from seeing how his girlfriend was acting weird. Her gloomy expression turned worst by the second. He took a few steps toward her.

"Oh. Senpai?" Now she noticed him. Quickly looking from Karin to Sasuke, she stuttered. "Y-yes. Karin was."

'_Karin?'_ He looked back at the red-head girl. "Wait. Is your name Karin or Kahrin?" He was truly confused, nearly feeling stupid. Sasuke thought it was always how her name was pronounced. Never would he reflect it was the same person.

Her hand waved in 'it doesn't matter' manner. "They're the same. I'm used it …" She thought of it as a nickname from him. "So you know Sakura too." Hearing the way she addressed him as 'Senpai'. They must be classmate. There was possibly no way, Sasuke would be interest in … sigh, well for the lack of word, an unappealing girl.

"Yes." Sasuke step forth toward the girl. The next action made Karin fumed. Seeing his arm draped around her shoulder. Karin reevaluated the relationship between them.

"She's my girlfriend."

"Heh?" For a moment, she thought she heard wrong. Then the sight of Sasuke pulled Sakura to his chest and leaned down to her ear, Karin silently gripped her skirt. _'Why… How.' _Her chest tightened. Throat was arid. Her teeth clenched tight. "Wow. The world sure is small." She smugly laughed.

"Hn." Sasuke kept a tight hold of Sakura. After asking if she was well, her only reply was a nod and that clearly was not true. "The tour around the school is basically done. If you like to practice the piano, the classes are opened between ten am and noon then five pm and til eight pm. And I'm sorry but you have to excuse me. Sakura isn't feeling well." He grabbed the small hand of his girlfriend.

Karin looked at Sasuke in surprise and Sakura wasn't any different. Shock emeralds looked up to him dumbfounded.

"Wait, senpai… I didn-… wah??" Before she could retaliate, Sasuke already pulled her out of the sight of Karin.

Ruby orbs watched as the backs of the couple disappeared. Narrowing her eyes, she glared forth. Why? Back then and until that very moment, why must she always take away anything precious that righteously belonged to her.

Karin was first.

Karin was always the first.

Study_first_ under the maestro was she. Meeting Sasuke_first_was still she.

How was it that the wrenched girl got everything when she clearly was the second one?

"_Sasuke. This is 'Ka-rin'." A broken Japanese accent introduced the two teenagers with each other. After the butler left, she sat down next to him. _

"_Hi." Red eye innocently gazed at the boy, his face was gorgeous. "That was really beautiful. What you just played." She informed him. The music of his violin was heart whelming. _

"_Hn." Sasuke shuffled in his seat looking at the lake. "Thanks." His dark menace eyes deeply stared in to space. "What you played yesterday in the music hall was nice too. Kahrin." He picked up his violin once again. _

_Karin was too enthralled by the music to even speak up the correction of her name. _

_It was like that for two summers. In the mansion of her first Maestro's home, she met him.

* * *

_

_Ah. I brought Karin back. Just like in any cliché love drama XD… The name thing. In all honesty, it happened to me once. I mispronounced someone's name and in result talking about that person to another one. We were freaking out for a moment because of the similarity. Until a while later, we found out that we had been gossiping about the same person. It was quite embarrassing on my part. O///o The joy of having an accent. _

_Anyway, hello guys. How are you? I hope my recent action didn't bring much confusion and troubles to you. As stated on my profile. I am doing a major renovation project. And MOML was the first to be edited. It took me a few days. But I'm done. And I'm happy with the result. Sorry, I'm not very good with grammar, still. But I am trying my best to better my writing skill. And Thank You so much for reading my stories and still loving it. [McDonald's theme song. Cute but not on my menu]_

_I really love your reviews and it brought a lot of inspiration to me. Always help me write more and more. Well now, until next time._

**CHAPTER 11 PREVIEW: It Doesn't Hurt, Yet**

"Sakura give up. You can't win. Not against me." Karin strode around the girl. "Look at you." She emphasized on the immaturity of her look, her personality, and of course… her body. "It just like before. In the end. What's mine will be mine."

Biting her lips, Sakura clenched the hem of her shirt tight. Releasing it, she straight forwardly said. "I don't care what happen, until when Senpai say it. I will not give him up. I believe in him." Taking a deep breath, she finalized. "And he's not yours."

"Keep saying that. If it makes you sleep better at night."


	11. Title 11: It Doesn't Hurt, Yet

J_une-02 note below_

* * *

**Title 11: It Doesn't Hurt, Yet**

"Here." Placing a cup of warm jasmine tea on the table, Sasuke took a seat next to his girlfriend in the booth. Her hands were still clenched shut and eyes were of a dull tint of green.

Grimace to see the way her feeble hands reached for the white ceramic cup. Sasuke lifted his hand and placed it on her head. The warm gestured startled the girl for second before she could ease her body to his. Pink head on his shoulder, she felt better.

"Sakura."

"I'm alright Sasuke-senpai…" But her voice said a different story. He didn't buy it. Clearly, haunted memories still trauma her. Sakura's phobias never seized. Although the lights were off whenever he spent a night over, Sasuke had learned from Ino of Sakura's habit of sleeping with the lights on. Such a great friend she was to the pinkette, he was constantly reminded of the consequences to his poor soul if he ever dare to hurt the girl, with the help of Shikamaru of course. But either way, the thought of it never did cross his mind if the two didn't bring it up.

"Hn." His hand moved from her head to the hand on ceramic cup, placed on the table. Tiny, her lean fingers were completely covered by his. Shifting his head to tuck hers under his chin, Sasuke tried to comfort her with his silent way.

"You shouldn't have done that, Senpai." She meant leaving Karin and walked off rudely like that.

"I was only asked to give her a tour around the school." It was basically done. He wasn't planning to stick around any longer even if Sakura didn't show up.

Another quiet moment passed by. The two sat there and watched as the simple dinner slowly filled with noises from the afternoon rush.

"It _is _a small world…" Her voice trailed off as she tried to start the conversation.

"Hn." He knew what she meant. "I met her a few summers back in Europe when I used to travel with my dad on his tour and we stayed for the summer at his friend's house. She never corrected her name so I thought it was Kahrin." His voice was calm. The story was simply told and she had heard of it before, just not of their meeting since it was not much of a significant detail to him. _She _was considered a fair acquaintance he met along the way. Therefore, leaving it out wasn't anything peculiar.

"Ah." Of course, she trusted her boyfriend. His earlier actions straightforwardly displayed it all. But as a girl, who wouldn't be jealous and developed a spark of doubt. Suddenly Sakura remembered. Sasuke said he was having meeting with the conductor and the orchestra group. Then what was he doing showing Karin around the school? "Wait, why were you touring Karin around the school again?" Sudden anxiety leveled at the thought of the red head attending the same school. It was highly impossible since Karin had been trained in Europe—the heart of classical music, why would she want to be in a school located in Japan. However, she couldn't help but to think of it.

Sasuke looked down to see his girlfriend worried face. "She is one of the guest pianists for the concerto and she needed a place to practice so Tsunade offered to let her use the school facility." Sakura face was pale from blood lost. Somewhat glad since Karin wasn't attending K.A.O.M. but it wasn't going to be easy avoiding the redhead now, even if it was just for a few weeks. Folding her arms on the table, she placed her head on it.

Mumbling, she decided, "I'm going to request a three weeks vacation from school."

"Sak." His hand patted her head. "She's not going to do anything to you. Karin has to watch for her reputation. Besides…" He hugged her little form. His head was between her neck and head on the table. His one hand still connected with hers and the other draped around her waist. "…I'm here." It was that warmth and those words again. Making her melt instantly, Sasuke was too good to be hers.

Soothing, they were like that for a long time. The surrounding bystanders were envious of the loving couple, at the way they cuddled together and ignored all the public eyes. It was just them and their little booth.

"Sasuke-senpai." She just wanted to know.

"Hn?"

"If … if the whole incident didn't happen. I was the one to go to Venice. And by chance we met summers ago." She tightened her hand around his. "What would happen?"

"I would fall for you much sooner." A musician he was, such a romantic.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Five days, it had been _five days_ since Sakura had a decent full day with Sasuke. All the days before that, they hardly ever separated from each other but ever since rehearsal started. Sasuke had been busy with practice. He hardly had any free time. Even lunch and dinner was brief. She was getting worried for his health since Sasuke appeared to be taking insufficient rest. Now she understood why he often pestered her about her own obsession with practice. At least she knew her limit. She hoped.

"Haaaa~" Sakura let out a long sigh. Dropping her head on her the table, she groaned desolately into her arms. The sunny sky over head did not shine upon her little form. The animated courtyard, vigor with life, did not reach the poor girl.

"Forehead." Giving up on the pinkette, Ino plopped her books on the table loudly. "Sheese you're pathetic." Ino shook her head. Sakura looked so lifeless without her lover boy.

"Mou…Senpai is busy _again_." She whimpered into her arms. Puppy eyes glistened with anger as she sat up to look at her friend.

"It hasn't even been a week and you're like this already." Ino waved her hand and ran it down her ponytail. "You still get to see him after school."

"Yea." Sakura answered meekly. "But …" Sigh. It wasn't for long. She didn't want to take up his resting time. Sasuke was too serious and committed to his task, more so than her. His ears keenly picked up any missed note and if he didn't like what he was hearing. It was from the beginning again. Sakura was sure by that time, she could play the piece backward on the piano just by listening to him.

"What happened to her?" Naruto's voice interrupted her complaining session. Taking a seat on the opposite side, he took out a ramen bag and crumbled it up before munching the delectable as snack. Ramen is just so convenience. "Where's Teme?" Blue eyes scanned for the raven. He, then, knew exactly where the violinist was from the current situation. It was quite amusing to see how the table had turned. Usually, it was Sasuke that he would see, rampaging through the school to look for the pinkette. This couple, how troublesome they were. Very.

"C'mon Sakura!" Ino encouraged the pianist. "Let's go shopping today! Forgets Uchiha. Leave him and his violin to date in peace." She pulled the girl by the arm but all Sakura did was limply muttered. Frustrated at the girl, Ino shouted, "My gosh. You're exaggerating this. Sakura!" She put both her hand on her shoulders. Naruto just sat there and watched the scene. Clearly, he was entertained with the girl-talk. "At least go back to your 'I'm going to practice until instructors kick me out of the room' way, I'm getting really freaked out." Ino hadn't seen Sakura stepped into the practice quarter for the past days unless when it was her private tutor session. _That_ considered strange.

"I don't want to go to the practice room." Sakura dropped her head. She had tried her best to avoid the building as much as possible. Karin was bound to prance around. Sigh. A sacrifice she had to make. No one knew of her tale, not Ino, not even Shikamaru. It was the darkest secret that she kept and had only revealed it to Sasuke by chance. Ino _did _notice the news of the new mysterious girl lurking around the school ground. She also did not ignore the awkward vide she received whenever she mentioned about it with Sakura. But she didn't pester on about it.

"Then, go have some fun. C'mon let's skip the rest of the day!" A big bright grin flashed from Ino. She gave a thumb-up to encourage the girl and promise her of the boundless fun they would have.

"I can't. I promised Sasuke-kun. I'll meet him right after my last class so we'll go out for dinner." Pouting, her face went mushy. Ino just gave up entirely. And Sakura went back to her moping mode. Suddenly, she turned dark and pounded the table. "I'm going to beat him up if he ditches me again." She curled her hands into fists. Talk about coincident, a few seconds after that, Sakura's phone vibrated with a new message from Sasuke.

Looming darkness emitted from the girl as she read the text. Hand clutched the tiny device. A huff, she threw it in her bag and stood. _'At least give me a call._' "Ino!" Unexpectedly, the blonde was pulled from her seat. "Let's go!" Sakura was determined.

"We're skipping?" Ino jumped in glee.

"No. I need back up." The bag swung over her shoulder. Her arms crossed. "He called off our dinner date," she said with an angry pout.

"Are we really beating him up?" It wasn't something she had in mind. Clearly, Sakura was just joking from her anger. Ino just shrugged her shoulders. It would be fun any way.

"Join us Naruto!" Sakura raised her arms.

Naruto, finished his snack, spoke up, "Sakura." He scratched his head. "Don't you usually ignore him for your practice?" Not as extreme as he was right then but she did. For what reason Sakura hadn't been doing so, out of her own time in school for the past days, was unknown to him. Nevertheless, many times before this whole concerto preparation started, he had often found Sasuke staying back to wait for the girl when he could have gone home a long while ago. There were days Sakura would go ballistic and stayed back for hours until late at night. Sasuke wouldn't speak a word or show displease and just _wait_.

"Ah…" She had no comeback. He was right. "B-but…" Nope, she got nothing.

"Both of you are basically the same. You're too dedicated." He wished he had such stamina to practice for a long time without break. Well, he could, he did, once. "And Sasuke had this arrogant 'I'm perfect at everything I do' personality…so I'll doubt he'll stop." Naruto stood up from his seat and walked over to the pinkette. "Usually, I'm not the one the say this. But…"He put both hands on Sakura's shoulder. With a determine look, he said, "Instead of pounding him bleeding to unconsciousness…" He paused for dramatic effect. "Best is to go out and have fun _without_ him! I heard there's a new karaoke café!" He turned to Ino for support. "Let Teme rots in the practice room."

"Eh…" Sakura stuttered for a second. For a moment there, she thought Naruto was going to give her some wisdom lecture. What she got instead was totally unexpected but somewhat reasonable since it was Naruto who said it. However, during that short time span, she had an epiphany.

"Yea." Ino gave Naruto a high-five. They skipped around and hummed 'we're skipping' repeatedly. "So. Let's go!"

A short smile on her lips, she shook her head. "Nah." Then a quick flash, Sakura turned and ran away. Ino and Naruto were left to stare confusingly after the girl.

"So…" Naruto asked, "Does this mean … no skipping?"

"Yea." Ino answered.

"Damn it." He groaned and kicked the dirt ground.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Why did I run away?" She read the text that Ino sent her five hours ago, aloud. Too scared to read it before, she needed some time to stabilize her mind, knowing how 'colorful' Ino could be with words. Sakura was already familiar with these kinds of situation. But it was surprising to read a 'clean' text after she bailed out on them. Sigh. Like always , Ino would captured and forced her to take part in their illegal activity if she stayed any minute longer.

Quickly typing a random childish reply, Sakura turned around to use her back and opened the door since both of her hands were occupied. One was texting. The other one was holding a bento box. Who it belonged to shouldn't be a surprise. _'Sasuke senpai would be thrilled!'_ Realizing how hard he had been working. She knew she shouldn't be picky over tiny matters. Sakura decided to make dinner and sneak it to Sasuke. It was a way that she could show him her support and _spent _a little quality time together, even if it was only a mere minute of settling the box down and then left right away.

A wide smile on her face, she walked to his practice room. A daughter of a cook, her skill wasn't that bad. It took her a full two hours right after school to make everything. It wasn't anything impressive or fancy, just the regular dishes that Sasuke liked whenever she cooked for him.

Walking up the stairs, she stopped short to look out the glass wall of the building and gazed at the setting sun. It looked the same as that day, that moment. When they were sharing the same stool and he played the most soothing melody for her.

Softly, her eyes lowered. Sweetly, she smiled. Head up high, Sakura made her way up the rest of the stairs to the fourth floor.

[…]

It didn't amaze her to find the girl walking up the stairs. She knew they bound to meet anyway. For the past days, she had purposely avoided any chances to meet her and she didn't mind. It was an eyesore anyway. However, what was even better was, she also didn't get to meet up with _him _as much. Sasuke was all hers to conquer.

Karin smirked as she stood, leaning against a window and waited for Sakura to reach the floor. A little mind game and the girl would be in for it. Weak, she had always been spineless. Foolish and deceivable, Karin just knew the right way to contrive her feeble mind. Even after all these year.

Taking her time, Sakura carefully walked up the steps. Her eyes were looming on the ground, fantasizing about Sasuke's reaction when he had seen all of this. The grip she had on the bento box was harder because of excitement. Her stomach rattled. Sasuke was only a few hallways down. Lifting her head, she stopped in spot at the sight of the red head. It was obvious that she was waiting for her coming.

"_Karin." _Barely a whisper, Sakura harshly breathed out the name. Calmly taking a few more steps, biting her lips, she timidly greeted the woman.

"Sakura." Karin returned the greeting with a clear vocal full of confidence, something the pinkette was lacking. Her eyes narrowed when the girl gave her a quick bow and tried to scurry away. "What's wrong now?" Devious, she called the poor girl back. "Sakura it seems like you've been trying to avoid me. I _hardly _see you around and _Sasuke_ kina mentioned about it to me that you adore piano practice, when we … you know, catching up." That was a lie. She knew it from before when they were young. Truth was. Sasuke barely spoke to her. It was less before and scarcely a sentence now. Unless needed, he didn't much say a word. Karin knew of his not-a-talkative personality. In her mind, it was because he had been busy practicing, as always. Karin was sure Sakura wouldn't dare to leak a word of _that_ incident to a single soul. Or did she? He was he boyfriend after all. _'Not for long.' _She doubted it that Sasuke knew the story. Her anxious character wouldn't let her. The girl was excessively fearful of everything, overly exaggerating her weakness.

Halting in her step, Sakura slowly turned around. Weak voice tried to answer her. "Um…I've been a bit busy with other classes so … yea. How is your practice?"

"Perfect, as always." Karin lifted her body from the window frame and walked closer to the girl. Her eyes were up the ceiling as she mentioned about the old days, the days when they were young and juvenile. Scenes of childhood memories rolled through like a movie played in perfect motion. They were carefree and music was the center of their interest. The two could say that between them there was a spark of friendship. Until the moment when the maestro declared that, Sakura, a student that he had just acquired in less than half a year, would compete the competition and not Karin, his five years student. The incident that happened seven years ago caused a rip in their relation. Karin with her own reason deceived the pinkette and scarred her childhood. "It's quite lonely to play alone." They would use to share a piano and accompany each other with a piece of beautiful melody.

"It was nice…" Sakura muttered as she smiled. Suddenly, she felt more at ease with each word Karin said. In her mind, perhaps the red-head had changed. What happened before was simply impulse and immature. They were young and didn't know better. Sakura had long forgiven the fellow pianist but unrest disturbance still haunt her. Maybe Karin was trying to befriend her again. Maybe she had felt guilty of her doing and in need of forgiveness.

"_It was…"_ red eyes now looking at the rows of green tree outside the window, in the courtyard. "But it was mere child play. Did you know? _Sasuke_ and I, we used to play duet all the time. Everyone often commented how we accompany each other so well" A smirk grazed on her lips. Karin was satiated at the way Sakura stiffened in her stance. Her back straightened awkward. Her feet fidgeted as if wanting to run away.

So gone was the two minutes of hope that Karin had turned good. "That's lovely. Sasuke had told me about your meeting." Sakura tried her best to stay compose. Sadly, the red-head didn't want to back down. Her face flickered a hint of disgust at the thought of Sasuke and the pinkette_ cuddle_ and chat. _'Sasuke doesn't cuddle.'_

"Oh really? I wondered if he mentioned how much he _adores _my music. He used to stay late just to hear me play." Now _that _was true.

Breathed in, Sakura held her breath. What else between them she didn't know? Not that she wanted to pry every part of his past but … it was unsettling. _'No. I know him better.'_ Best than anyone. Besides his amazing music talent, Sasuke was not of expressive nature, especially through words. He would think of any quick way to carry out his message. Only the important would be included. Irreverent details were unneeded. Therefore, Sakura concluded. The reason why he didn't tell was beca-

"Honey. If you're thinking because it's nothing special that why he's not mentioning anything, you're wrong." As if she could read her thought, Karin cut her trail of reason then messed it. "It's because it is _something_, that why he's keeping it from you. You're just not that important to know. You have no idea how many things he had told me."

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine with whatever he shares with me. I don't mind because … He's my boyfriend." That was all she had as comeback. She knew she was important to him no matter what Karin said.

"How long had you been dating?"

"Two months."

"How long did you know him before that?"

"A-a m-month." It wasn't long at all, but it was all they needed to realize their feelings.

"Heh," Karin snickered. "Seriously? What is this? Middle school love story?" Not enough to consider a High school level. Sasuke must have nothing better to waste his time with, such childish. She couldn't believe his action.

"Karin." Sakura didn't like the tone of her voice at all. What was wrong with them dating? Unless... "_You like Sasuke-senpai._"

She rolled her eyes. "Took you long enough." Karin did not hesitate at all to answer.

It wasn't news considered all those summer months they spend together. Sasuke wasn't too ordinary himself. His fan club was sufficient evidence to prove that. It would be hard not to fall for the guy. She wouldn't blame Karin for being in such a predicament. But. What's about Sasuke? Had he ever develop feeling for the fellow comrade? Did he? Even a little?

"So." Sakura raised her voice. Insecurity clearly showed in her expression. "But Senpai is with me."

A scoff, Karin shook her head lightly, "Sure he is, _for now._ The only way you had a chance because I wasn't here. He's only mesmerized by your talent." Karin admitted that the girl was a genius but her skill was far nothing in compare to her own. She was trained by the most famous after all.

"N-noo…" Sakura stuttered. Her fingers clawed the plastic box in hand.

Pitying, "Sakura give up. You can't win. Not against me." Her heels strode around the girl. "Look at you." She emphasized on the immaturity of her look, her personality, and of course… her body. "It just like before. In the end. What's mine will be mine."

Biting her lips, Sakura clenched the hem of her shirt tight. Releasing it, she straight forwardly said. "I don't care what happen, until when Senpai say it. I will not give him up. I believe in him." Taking a deep breath, she finalized. "And he's not yours."

"Keep saying that. If it makes you sleep better at night." Her eyes found the bento box in Sakura's hands. "Look at you, doing all kind of unreasonable thing to keep him. What? Home made lunch box? So clingy."

'_N-no. I want to support him…' _Her arms hugged the box closer.

"I bet you must be calling him all the time, sending him messages every so hour. Do you know how distracting it is for him to check his phone like that during practice? I doubt you know anything good for Sasuke. You don't deserve him."

Shocked, Sakura was flabbergasted. Why was Sasuke checking his phone that frequently? She didn't call him nor send him any messages. Of course, Sakura knew how important it was not to be distracted during practice. But… could it be …

'_Sasuke senpai…'_ "I-I got to go."

"Oi Hey!" She wasn't done talking. Mad, Karin huffed as she stomped the ground with her arms crossed. Ruby orbs glared after the runaway body.

**0-0-0**

"_Hello? Sakura? Are you free today?" _

"_Sak. Stop practicing. Let's go. I got a reservation at a resta…"_

"_Hey, did you eat dinner?" _

"_Come."_

"_Hn..."_

Sasuke. It was always Sasuke. He was always the one that called her. Always the one looked for her. Always, taking the first step, the first word, the first action, he was always there for her.

Sakura felt terrible.

Her chest clenched tight when her frantic run stopped at his practice room's door. Looking through the tiny square window, Sasuke was sitting on a stool by the music stand. His shoulder slouched over. Weary, he looked exhausted. Violin by his side, the bow was under his arm. In his hand was his phone. He was checking for a certain message or missed call.

[…]

'_Nothing.' _His inbox was empty of new messages from a certain pianist. It was even sadder to realize that he had more messages and calls from the dumb blond drummer than his own girlfriend. Ruffling his hair, Sasuke put his phone away. Obsidian glanced at the music stand by his side and at the mark up music sheets.

No matter what, his thought returned to the pink head who was his girlfriend.

Vrrrmmm vrrrmmm…

Picking the phone up, he stared at the object, no longer with false hope. But, a look at the welcome screen, a spark of fire exploded. _'Sakura…' _Quickly he read the message and looked up at the sound of the door slide opened.

"Delivery!"

There she was with her cheeky smile, standing at the entrance with the bright evening sun glowing and emphasizing every contour of her silhouette. Sakura walked in easily and put the bento on a table then muttered something about dinner. He didn't really pay attention because for a moment, Sasuke thought he had become delusional from all that practicing. However, when she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him. He melted. It was all too real.

"Sorry," she mumbled into his ear.

A chuckle, he asked, "What for?"

"Everything." Her arms tightened. "For being insensitive, for being childish, for not calling you, ignoring you…"

"Sakura…"

"And even tried to persuade Naruto and Ino to attack you…"

"What?"

"Well, you canceled our dinner and I was kina mad. It was unreasonable of me. You were practicing hard …," she pouted into his neck. "I'm not a good girlfriend…"

"Sak, you don't have to…"

"I don't know how to be a good girlfriend…" Her voice was muffling, sobbing. She was mumbling irrelevant matter, of the things she was clueless of. Foolish, this girl, she was stirring his senses.

"Sak." What was he thinking? Ten minutes ago, he actually thought she wasn't serious about their relationship because of her inattentive character. This girl was making a mess out of him. "Sakura." Regrettably, pushing the girl off his body, he straightened his arms on her slender shoulder and let him see her face. It was pouty with glossy emeralds. "Stop this."

Her eyes widened at his choice of words. "W-what?"

"Stop saying-doing all these cute things." He looked to the side with a hue of blush on his cheeks. "How much more do you want me to fall for you? Sakura…"

"Sasuke…" She leaned up.

"I'-ooffp" Not letting him finished, Sakura pulled his head down. Their lips touched with force but once their kiss started. It was soft with heavenly touch. Like velvet smoothly gliding, their tongues danced a slow tempo.

'_I'm drowning.' _

'_Me too.'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey love-birds! Get a room!"

Suddenly jumped, Sakura pulled away from giving Sasuke a greeting kiss and turned around to see Naruto with his accusing finger pointed at them. Hinata was shaking her head next to him.

"So early in the morning…" Yawning as she walked in through the gate, Ino flipped her blond tresses and pulled it into a ponytail. "Naruto shut up. Hinata, pull him into some shed and satisfy his inner need already."

"Wah?" Blushing, poor girl hid her face. Naruto shut his mouth and grumbled.

Annoyed by the loud bunch, Sasuke ignored them as he pulled Sakura away from the front gate after she waved her hand in greeting. Hearing her giggling laugh at his expression and action, Sasuke looked down with a frown. He wasn't pleased with just that quick kiss. It wasn't enough to power him up for the day.

Quietly, they walked under the row of tall leafy oak tree. The broad tree branched shadowed them from the blazing heat of the late morning sun. Glad that it was Saturday, the day when they both had the same type of schedule, only with different classes.

"Next week is your last practice session right?"

"Hn."

"I can't wait to see you perform." She grabbed onto his arms.

"You've seen me play the piece so many times already." Nevertheless, he couldn't suppress the pride sprouting all over his chest.

Smiling, she was all giddy. "I want to see you in a tux and all. So suave…" Her childish behavior hardly ceased. "And no matter how many times you play … I'll keep on listening." She gave him a bright grin.

"Ah." He smiled.

"But most importantly. Because it is your first public performance." Her gentle voice was so soothing. Sasuke stopped walking altogether and cupped her face with his free hand.

"It is…" Everything was as expected. So many offers he had refused for the right moment and it finally came. Sasuke was ready. After this performance, he would be on his way to be the next great musician. Just like his father.

Blinking her eyes, Sakura wondered what Sasuke was thinking. He was quiet all of a sudden, more strangely quiet than normal.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" Green orbs were glistering under the shade.

Kiss. He took her by surprise.

"?" Shocked, Sakura was staggered by a second but quickly she was trapped in the vortex of bliss. His lips were warm and soft. The way it gently tugged her lower lip was enticing. Her knees felt weak and her head bloated from the overwhelming sensation.

And it was only a kiss.

"Wah." Breathless, she hardly could stand if Sasuke didn't keep a firm hold of her body. "What was that about?" She pouted but, nevertheless, enjoyed it very much. The way her face blushed a deep shade of rose was enough to tell him.

"Hn." His only response was a smug smirk on his face.

"Meanie!" Before she could raise her hand to pinch his cheek, he already grabbed her head and pulled it in for another one. "Eeek-"

Not enough. It wasn't enough.

Simply kissing wasn't enough.

[…]

"Hmp. Nauseating." Gripping the metal window frame, Karin's eyes burned at the sight.

How long.

How long was Sasuke going to continue and let himself down like this? Be trapped in this hell of school was bad enough but going out with such … urgh. She pitied the poor man. He didn't know better.

But, no worries, she was there. She would help him realize soon enough.

"Karin." Alarmed voice woke the red head from her trance. Twirling her body around, she came to face with the planner, what-her-name face.

"What?"

"Miss Karin. Your partner for the duet piece was in a car accident in Milan. He is physically unfit to attend the concert with you. The second performance may be cancelled." Worried, she scurried through her planning book. Even if they were to find someone, it would be too late. There wasn't enough time for practice. "Oh my, this is bad." The woman was panicking all over. "Really bad."

"No it isn't," Karin bluntly said.

"Huh?" Confused at the girl's comment, she looked up with a puzzling face to see her back.

"It's perfect." Her eyes settled back to the formal location, now emptied of the previous bodies. "Just perfect."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

The sun had set. Day was over. Night had begun.

Dinner romantically spent between two lovers. Just them. The two of them in his house.

A small square table lavished with gourmet was occupied. Sitting opposite of each other, they spent a leisure dinner, freed of disruption and busybodies.

This wasn't planned. Originally, they wanted their Saturday night to be more exciting. Movies, shops, fancy restaurants, and all that. But a spark of laziness, they decided to stay home. It was better that way for the two of them. They had enough of the commotion.

Without much talking, Sasuke tasted the delectable meal with contentment. His girlfriend was beyond the world with what she could do. Simple male trail of thought, girlfriend plus food equaled perfection. What other surprises she had in hand to knock him off his feet? He was afraid to know.

His eyes couldn't help but had to pull away from the girl from under his bang. Sasuke hadn't stop looking at her. The whole day, from morning til now, all he could think of was this pink head in front of him. His body just lighted up when they met up for their usual date.

Shaking his head to get rid of the possible thought, he needed to stay composed. Must be calm and clear minded. _'Just enjoy the dinner...'_

He repeated the thought repetitively but his eyes stayed fixed at the glimpse of pinkness that wasn't her hair.

The air temperature increased. Sasuke was afraid of the next sentence that slipped from his tongue. Quiet, he kept his usual ineptness.

Suddenly the stillness was disrupted.

"Sasuke," Sakura put her fork down. Earnestly, she said his name with passive voice. Her feet were fidgeting under the table. She couldn't sit still.

_That voice._ His name, she said with such gentleness that it was killing his mind. A gulp, Sasuke went for the glass of water and chugged it down before meeting her eyes.

Damn. Her eyes, lustrous green, it sparkled with overflowing emotion. His throat suddenly became dried again. He wasn't thirsty of water. He was famished of her.

His eyes locked with hers and they stayed like that, staring for a while until he telepathically got her message.

In quick motion, they suddenly, loudly, got up from their seats. Sakura cleared off the table and put everything in the fridge and dishwasher, while Sasuke went to dim the light and lock the door after he got a peek out of the hallway to make sure. That _no one_ was going to interrupt them.

A long heave of breath, he turned and walked inside the apartment. Each step was slowed to allow him enough time cool down. He couldn't be haste. But, his mind was racing. Sasuke was in for it. He was lost.

His jaw almost touched the ground to see Sakura standing there, _waiting. _Even under the low light, he could see the blushing hue of her skin. Even with a distance between them, he could feel the heat radiating from her body.

"S-sasuke …" Both hands clutching her shirt, she was holding on to her dear heart. It was thumping wildly under her hands.

"Sakura." Slowly, he advanced toward the girl, backing her toward the nearest wall. His arms stretched out to trap her sides.

"I-I…"

"Shh…" He hushed her with a kiss, a slow burning kiss. Clawing the wall, his fingers were scratching the surface in the motion of their action. He was sucking on her upper lips as she was fondling with his lower ones. In and out, their tongues twirled. Aside from the dinner after taste, they focused on the feel. How sensual it was. So enticing, so luring, so addicting, the kiss, just the kiss was making them bloated with lust.

She couldn't stand. He barely could stand.

"Ah… Sa-…wait…ha…" She felt his whole body rubbing against her. Their faces connected with lips lock. Standing on her toes, her arms wrapped around his neck. Hands buried in his hair, soft dark laces, tugging his roots. Grunts and moans so lusty, it was ringing their ears. Hand roamed under her shirt, readied to pull it completely off her. The kiss intensified. It was harder, hungrier, needier with desire. His motion was rough from the frustration of all the layers between them. "Sa-sasuke…" She harshly tugged his hair in a 'look at me' motion.

Lifting his face away, he crawl his hand behind her back to pull her closer. "Hn?" he asked what was wrong.

"…g-gentle." She slowed him down.

Obsidian intensely was gazing at her.

Somewhat nervous, she, they, knew today was _it_. Tucking her head in, she was shy. All of a sudden, her stomach squeezed weirdly. For the whole day, she couldn't concentrate. For some unexplained reason, unrest disturbed her mind and body. Sasuke wouldn't escape her thought. She was going insane.

"I'll try," was all he said before closing in again. Damn it. Damn it all. How was he being able to detain himself when she was like that, edging him, unnerving him with her innocent yet mischievous look? "You started this." He sucked hard, everywhere, her neck, her shoulder. Anywhere he could as he unclothed her body, revealing to him her flawless skin.

"mm…" She squirmed around as he tugged on her shirt. Complied, her arms elevated to let him pull it off. So relieve from the burning heat and her drenched skin, Sakura couldn't wait to get rid of the inner shirt. Sasuke raised his eyebrow as his girlfriend _boldly_ helped him cleared her clothing. The white inner shirt was swung somewhere. The only top she had left was the lacy pink bra.

Suddenly conscious, she pulled her arms over her chest and pouted, "Whaaat?"

Smirk. "Nothing." He took her shaken hands put it on his collar. "Mind helping me with mine?" A few blinks of the eyes, slowly, very slowly, a button was undone. Groaning, he pulled her from the living room wall to the sofa. "Sak. It'll be morning until you're done." His voice cracked. His breathing was heavy. He was mad with throbbing aggravation. Collapsing on the cushion seat, he spread his legs for the pinkette to sprawl on his crotch.

"Oh…uhm…" She felt him, all of him underneath her. Wiggled her little bottom, she tried to sit comfortably on _him. _

"Sakura." He moaned a warning. This wasn't doing him any good. His control would soon slip if she kept that up.

A giggle at his discontentment, she whispered, "Patience…" then leaned forward and resumed her task. Adding a little treat, for each undone button, she gave him a smooch on his chest. Lower and lower, she slowly revealed his chiseled body, well-sculpted chest and abs. Her bottoms scooted backward as she got closer to his ...

Hand over his face, his neck was breaking from the tilting angle as he looked at the ceiling. Holding back his voice, his other hand fondled with her pink tresses, massaging her neck as she lingered above his abdomens. So devious, this girl, mischievous, she was killing him, deteriorating every part of him.

"Uhm." Finally she was done. His body was freed of the clammy cloth. Slowly, his eyes cracked open as he felt her body against his, her face buried in his neck. Dainty hands untucked and pushed back the dark shirt, from his broad shoulders and down his biceps.

"You take too long." It would be another hour if she got a hold of his pants, but he surely didn't mind the extra tender kisses. Actually, he loved it. Hand supported her back. Sasuke straightened up in his seat to let the shirt come off and quickly he changed their position. She was underneath now, fully under his control. His hands didn't waste a minute-_second_ to unzip her skirt. However, when she responded, his mind changed.

"Oh!" Sakura felt her skirt being tugged down. "Y-you're too rushed…" she nervously replied. Fingernails clawed his shoulders when suddenly his hands slithered to the back and dug into her skirt, under the layer of her stocking.

One more time, he pulled her on top. "Then I'm going to take my time." Sakura was in trepidation when his hand smoothed out the shape of her bottoms, groping, feeling her up.

"Ooh… Sas…Oh…" She _had_ to give him suggestion. "Don't … oh… don't do that." Afraid of letting him know how wet she was, Sakura brought her hands behind her back to stop his roaming ones. His fingers were getting too close to her… "Oh!"

"My. My…" His voice was wicked. So dark, so tantalizing, it was making her body shivered. "Sakura."

She whimpered in between his strokes, up and down, up and down her clothed folds. Tighten her arms around his neck. Her knees leveled on the sofa. Back curved. Butt strutted out as she cried a string of moans loudly into his ear. Sasuke, loving the reaction, edged on. Leisurely pulling down the skirt along with the stocking, he stopped midway and let the elastic band wrapped around her spread thighs.

"How is it now? Slow enough." He palmed her bottom cheeks softly, slowly circling his fingers upon her bare skin.

"Uhmm…ah…" Her knees were shaking. Her spine tinkled. Pleasure blocked her senses. She hardly could think clear to give him a respond.

But her hearty moans was enough.

"Sasuke…p-please…" Sakura needed to release this pool of absurdity that was puddling in her stomach.

Satisfied, his throbbing pain had had enough, waited long enough, endured enough. Complied with her plead, he removed the clingy material. Pulling it off her legs, he threw it away. Cleaning up was the last thing on their to-do list.

"Sakura. Sakura…" He held her waist frivolously. His other hand stroked the back of her thigh lovingly.

Cladding only in her matching underwear and bra, Sakura shuddered from his stare. She placed a hand over his eyes, cutting off his sight. He let her.

"S-sasuke." A kiss bestowed on his lips when she leaned down. Softly she kissed him with affectionate passion. Bringing her body down, she lounged over his masculine form.

Blind, his nerves' sensitivity increased. Every part of him wanted to explode. Everywhere she touched, burned. Scorching hot fire erupted. He was dazing with the clouds. Gravity pulled their bodies so close together. He felt she would sink into his melting body. With each kiss, each caress, he was all wrapped up.

In the heat of the moment, his throat became tight. His abs tightened wherever her free hand wandered. Shy, it slithered slowly down his side, across his stomach, down to his belt.

Thrashing his head, he wanted to see her expression. Betted it was blood red. She must be blushing profusely. But she welted her hand on his eyes. He wasn't given any permission to see. Frustrated, his hands squeezed her butt. She bit his lip in return from the sudden touch.

"Sas…" Chu.

"Hn."

Belt unbuckled. His mind raced. Blood boiled as her fingertips touched the zipper of his pants. His eyes flashed white under the lids when he was sprung free. Hands on the side, he clawed the leather seat with grip. _"Yes,"_ he breathed out the word then held his breath. The feel of her hand hovered over his budging length was exasperating. His hips trembled.

He wanted her hand to touch him, raw. Feel his member, his aching, throbbing staff so much.

Thrusting his crotch up, he expected to come in contact with her.

But.

All of a sudden, there was only air above his body.

There was no hand covered his eyes. No lips were caressing his own. Emptiness, obsidian opened to meet the bland ceiling. Pink was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, he got up from the sofa. "Sakura?" he called out her name groggily. His lungs weren't fully functioning yet. Heaving uneven breaths, he walked from the sofa to the hallway and stopped.

"_Sakura." _

Swallowed a gulp, his eyes stared at the pink object on the floor. Her bra lay uselessly after it had been removed from her body. Looking up, he gazed in the direction of his bedroom. Sasuke yearned for the body waiting for him, on his bed, _topless._

Smirking, he didn't want her to wait long. His fingers hooked onto the sides of his trouser and quickly, it dropped.

Step by step, anticipation overwhelmed the atmosphere as he reached the door.

.

.

.

Lifting his hand on the doorknob, he pushed it open.

.

.

.

.

.

_Special sound effect. DUN DUN DUN. To be continued. I'm so evil. _

_E-ehem. Hallo! How are you guys? Swell? Ready for summer? I AM! Sorry for disappearing for like … a long time. I'm graduating! So there are a lot of things I have to settle and prepare. Dorm… college and all. It's a mess. Well I'm making it a mess. _

_Ciao. Until next time.  
_

_PS. I love all of the last chapter reviews. Sorry I didn't reply. Bad me. I'll give you a cookie for your forgiveness. _

_

* * *

_**June 02 Ahhh...I'm so lost. Sorry guys. But I'm putting MOML on hold for while until I can sort out things. I kinna epic fail at rushing the storyline in the beginning so I just want to make it right ... hopefully I still can turn it around. **

**It has been about a month. I will try to not take too long...**

**Thank you for your support for so long. **

_

* * *

_

**Preview Chapter 12 **

"Uhmm…Sa-sasuke…W-wait...j-just …_ooh_…a …sec…"

"No."

"B-but…"

"I can't wait."

* * *

_This is all for this preview. Muahaha…_


End file.
